Sopirku Cantik
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE !  Di chapter ini, semua akan terungkap. Jadi, jangan lewatkan chapter terakhir dari fict Sopirku Cantik!    /  please RnR!/  Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Humor

Disclaimmer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Sopirku yang Cantik © Naumi Megumi

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau ide ceritanya itu hanya kebetulan saja. Dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan saya tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung ataupun menyakiti siapapun.

Summary : Sasuke kena damprat dari Ayahnya gara-gara mobilnya penyok padahal mobil itu baru dibelikan oleh ayahnya 2 hari yang lalu. Dan mobil itu penyok gara-gara ulah si cewek gila yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit yang mendarat di atap mobil Sasuke dengan tampang yang tak berdosa. Sejak kejadian itu sasuke tidak dipercaya Ayahnya untuk membawa mobil mewah tanpa didampingi seorang sopir.

Ayah Sasuke mencarikan seorang sopir untuk Sasuke, tapi ternyata…jeng jeng jeng….

Pengen tau ceritannya? Ayo baca!

Ok. Aku kembali dengan fic-ku yang baru. #padahal fic yang lama belum dikelarin#. Hehe…maaf ya..mumpung ada ide baru ni. Soal judul, aku Cuma asal saja. Hehe..bingung aku mau kasih judul apa. Nggak usah banyak cincong lagi, silahkan menikmati..

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Sopirku Cantik

Chapter 1

"Awas!" teriak seorang gadis berambut sepunggung berwarna pink yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya yang juga berwarna pink dengan laju yang sangat kencang sehingga rambutnya berkibar dengan indahnya. Cantik, itu yang ada di pikiran orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Dan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar lokasi segera menyingkir sebelum nyawa mereka yang akan hilang.

"Wuss!" suara angin berhembus saat gadis pink itu melintas.

Dengan lincah gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya melewati kerumunan orang-orang dan melompati selokan-selokan yang ada di depannya. Dengan gesit gadis itu menelusuri jalanan yang berkelok-kelok hingga gang sempit saja ia nekat lewati tapi ia berhasil melewatinya. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang berjas hitam yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang, kenapa gadis pink ini seperti sedang melarikan diri dari orang ber jas hitam itu. Dan kenapa orang-orang ber jas hitam itu mengejar gadis pink ini? Entahlah.

"Hosh…Hosh…Hosh..!" gadis pink itu mulai ngos-ngosan.

Sekarang di depannya ada tembok tinggi sekitar 3 meter yang sekarang tinggal berjarak 10 meter lagi dari gadis itu sekarang. Ia berfikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa lolos dari orang berjas hitam yang sekarang mengejarnya.

"Sial! Aku harus cepat cari jalan keluar. Mereka semakin dekat lagi!" gerutu gadis pink itu sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang pemuda tampan sedang asik bersandar di badan mobil mewahnya menghadap tembok tinggi di pinggiran jalan sambil memencet-mencet tuts HP-nya. Entah sedang menunggu apa.

Kita kembali ke gadis pink yang sedang menghindar dari orang-orang ber jas hitam yang mengejarnya.

"Terpaksa aku harus lakukan ini." Gumam gadis pink itu.

Gadis pink itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menaiki tangga yang sedang nangkring di tempat sampah yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia bantinng sepedanya lalu sepedanya melambung tinggi hingga melewati tembok tinggi tadi yang tingginya 3 meter. Ckckck…hebat tapi aneh. #Author saja juga heran#

"Glodak…Glodak…Wuss…"

Suara angin mendesir saat gadis pink itu melayang di angkasa.

Seorang cowok tampan yang sedang asik bersandar di badan mobil mewahnya bengong saat melihat ada sepeda berwarna pink lengkap dengan pengemudinya seorang gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut yang mencolok yaitu pink yang tiba-tiba melayang melewatinya dan…..

"Brak…!"

Terdengar nyaring sekali saat gadis dan sepedanya mendarat dengan indahnya di atas mobil mewah pemuda tampan itu. Pemuda tampan itu syok, kaget, dan hanya bisa menganga melihat mobil malangnya dianiaya oleh gadis yang tak dikenalnya.

"Hah, untung aku bisa lolos dari mereka." Ucap gadis pink itu lega saat kakinya berpijak di atas mobil mewah yang tidak berdosa dan sekarang atap mobil itu penyok dengan indahnya. Sungguh luar biasa. Dan untuk gadis pink itu, ini sudah bukan hal yang langka lagi baginya, karena ia sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa melakukan hal yang ekstrim bukan terbiasa membuat atap mobil penyok.

Sedangkan si pemuda tampan pemilik mobil itu melihat mobilnya dengan pandangan kosong syok dan marah. Jelas saja, secara….mobil mewah kesayangnya penyok seperti itu. Dan pelakunya sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah.

"Grr…." Geram pemuda tampan itu menahan amarahnya yang akan meledak.

"Hei Kau!" seru cowok itu pada gadis pink yang masih nangkring di atap mobilnya.

Gadis pink itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata mereka bertemu. Cowok itu malah terbawa arus mata emerald si gadis pink yang indah itu. Onyx bertemu dengan emerald.

Gadis pink itu mulai jengkel karena cowok itu memanggilnya tapi tak kunjung ngomong kepentingannya.

Dengan lincah gadis pink itu memantulkan sepedanya lalu meloncat turun dari atap mobil mewah si pemuda tampan. Dan saat itu juga pemuda tampan itu sadar dari lamunanya.

"He! Tunggu!" seru pemuda tampan itu terlambat karena gadis itu telah mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari mobil mewahnya dan…..tanpa bilang 'maaf' pada pemilik mobil mewah nan malang itu.

"Sial!" itu cewek nggak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali!" umpat cowok tampan itu dengan frustasi.

"Hah, mana mobil mewahku penyok kayak gitu lagi!" Lanjut pemuda tampan itu tambah frustasi sambil memandang mobil mewahnya dengan pandangan naas.

-Sopirku Cantik-

"Sasuke, gimana bisa kamu seceroboh itu membuat mobil semahal itu penyok?" seru seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan wajah frustasi yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan anak semata wayangnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki dewasa itu adalah ayah Sasuke yaitu Uchiha Fugaku, pengusaha terkaya no 1 di dunia.

Sekarang sedang memarahi anak semata wayangnya yang sudah membuat mobil mewah yang baru dibelikannya 2 hari yang lalu menjadi penyok. Walau atapnya saja tetap saja, mobil itu baru ia belikan 2 hari yang lalu.

"Baru 2 hari saja sudah penyok atapnya seperti itu, apalagi 1 minggu. Sudah hancur berkeping-keping mobil itu." Pikir Fugaku frustasi.

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau mobil itu penyok gara-gara ada cewek gila dan sepedanya yang mendarat di atap mobilku, yah." Ucap sasuke mencoba membela diri yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Mana ada cewek yang nekat seperti itu!" bantah Fugaku yang menurutnya alasan Sasuke tidak masuk akal.

"Jangan'kan ayah, aku saja juga tidak menyangka ada cewek senekat itu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ayah sudah cukup capek hari ini. Pokoknya mulai sekarang kamu tidak boleh pergi dengan mobil tanpa seorang sopir!" seru Fugaku memutuskan.

"Tapi…."

"Ayah akan mencarikan sopir untukmu!" potong Fugaku sebelum Sasuke sempat membantah keputusannya itu.

"Tapi, yah…" Sasuke mencoba menolak.

"Kalau kamu tidak menurut, kartu kreditmu akan Ayah blokir!" ancam Fugaku. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke tutup mulut tidak berani membantah ayahnya lagi.

"Hah, terserah kata ayah." ucap Sasuke pasrah kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja Fugaku dengan wajah lesu.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke setelah keluar dari ruang kerja Fugaku.

"Gara-gara cewek gila itu. Aku jadi sengsara. Kalau sampai aku bertemu dia lagi, akan kubalas dia!" gumam Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. Sasuke pun berlalu dari depan pintu ruang kerja Fugaku.

Di ruang kerja, Fugaku sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Kabuto, cepat carikan sopir pribadi yang berkualitas bagus untuk Sasuke." Titah Fugaku dengan berwibawa.

"klek." Telepon ia letakkan kembali ketempatnya.

Sopir seperti apakah yang akan menjadi sopir pribadi Uchiha Sasuke? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Ok! (^_^)d

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan A/N:

Ok Fanfic-ku ini sudah aku edit, tapi nggak tau dah bener pa lum. Saya mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Saya akan mencoba terus memperbaikinya. Dan terima kasih untuk para Author-Author yang baik hati yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fanfic-ku yang jelek ini. Dan yang sudah Review makasih banget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Humor

Disclaimmer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Sopirku yang Cantik © Naumi Megumi

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau ide ceritanya itu hanya kebetulan saja. Dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan saya tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung ataupun menyakiti siapapun.

Summary : Sasuke kena damprat dari Ayahnya gara-gara mobilnya penyok padahal mobil itu baru dibelikan oleh ayahnya 2 hari yang lalu. Dan mobil itu penyok gara-gara ulah si cewek gila yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit yang mendarat di atap mobil Sasuke dengan tampang yang tak berdosa. Sejak kejadian itu sasuke tidak dipercaya Ayahnya untuk membawa mobil mewah tanpa didampingi seorang sopir.

Ayah Sasuke mencarikan seorang sopir untuk Sasuke, tapi ternyata…jeng jeng jeng….

Pengen tau ceritannya? Ayo baca!

HALO! I'am come back..hahaha

Sebelumnya saya ucapin makasih banget buat yang dah review dan yang sudah baca ficku yang gak jelas ini.

Aku dah update chapter ni. Ayo baca ya..

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Sopirku Cantik

Chapter 2

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Pintu yang diketuk adalah ruang kerja Fugaku.

"Ya, masuk!" jawab Fugaku tanpa lepas dari kertas-kertas penting yang harus ia periksa.

Kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda berkaca mata bening dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir.

Begitu ada seseorang yang masuk, Fugaku mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Kabuto, kau sudah temukan sopir yang cocok untuk Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku tanpa menghilangkan kewibawaannya.

"Sudah, Tuan." Jawab Kabuto si pemuda pirang itu.

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintah Fugaku.

"Baik, Tuan." Jawab Kabuto lalu keluar sejenak. Tak lama kemudian Kabuto masuk bersama seorang pria pendek yang berambut pink (?). memang aneh kalau cowok berambut pink. Hanya satu jawabanya, Takdir (?)

"Ini dia orangnya, Tuan." Ucap Kabuto sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh keluar Kabuto." Ucap Fugaku menyuruh Kabuto keluar.

"Hem.." FUgaku berdehem mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

Cowok pendek berambut pink itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Fugaku tanpa beranjak dari kursi kerjanya.

"Nama saya Sora, Tuan Fugaku." Jawab cowok pendek berambut pink itu yang ternyata bernama Sora.

"Baiklah, Sora. Kau tau tugasmu apa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya, Tuan. Saya di sini menjadi sopir pribadi Tuan Muda Sasuke." Jawab Sora masih menunduk.

"Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, umur kamu berapa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Umur saya 18 tahun, tuan Fugaku." Jawab Sora dengan sopan.

"Berarti masih seumuran dengan Sasuke ya. Baguslah. Semoga kalian cocok." Ucap Fugaku senang.

"Iya, Tuan." Jawab Sora.

"Oh ya, Sora. Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Fugaku heran.

"Tidak, Tuan. Keluarga saya tidak mampu untuk membiayai kuliah saya." Jawab Sora tanpa menghilangkan rasa sopan santunnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku kuliahkan kamu di kampus tempat kuliah Sasuke?" tawar Fugaku.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan. Saya sangat berterima kasih sekali pada Tuan atas kemuliaan hati Tuan Fugaku." Tolak Sora dengan sangat halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kamu bisa bekerja mulai besok pagi." Ucap Fugaku.

"Baik, Tuan." Jawab Sora sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Besok pagi sekali aku harus pergi ke luar negeri, ada urusan pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Ehm..kira-kira 1 bulanlah. Jadi, aku serahkan Sasuke padamu. Walaupun umur kalian sama tapi jangan takut dengan bocah itu. Sasuke memang agak bandel. Tapi dia orangnya baik kok. Jangan cemas." Ucap Fugaku.

"Baik, Tuan Fugaku_._"jawab Sora.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Pulanglah dan istirahatlah yang cukup, karena mulai besok harimu akan sangat melelahkan." Ucap Fugaku.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Fugaku. Saya permisi." Ucap sora mengundurkan diri lalu ia keluar dari ruang kerja Fugaku.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Tuan Muda Sasuke, anda harus segera bangun. Kalau tidak, anda nanti bisa terlambat kuliah." Ucap nenek yang bekerja di kediaman Uchiha, yaitu nenek Chiyo.

"Hn" jawab sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian sasuke keluar sudah berpakaian rapi dan tampan tentunya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang silahkan Tuan muda sarapan dulu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Nggak usah, nek. Aku langsung berangkat saja. Takut telat." Tolak Sasuke halus. "Biar ntar aku sarapan di kampus aja." Sambungnya.

"Baiklah, tuan muda. Sopir anda sudah menunggu di bawah. Silahkan turun, Tuan muda Sasuke." Ucap nenek chiyo dengan sopan.

"Apa? Sopir?" tanya sasuke terkejut.

"iya, Tuam muda." Jawab nenek Chiyo dengan tenang.

"Ternyata Ayah tidak bercanda soal sopir pribadi itu. Aku harus bicara menemuai Ayah." Gumam Sasuke yang didengar oleh nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf, tuan muda. Apa anda akan menemui Tuan besar Fugaku?" tanya nenek Chiyo dengan sopan.

"Iya, Nek. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi tuan besar sudah pergi dari tadi pagi jam 5 ke luar negeri untuk bisnis." Jawab nenek Chiyo.

"Apa?" seru Sasuke kaget, syok.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak bilang padaku lebih dulu? Ayah memang seenaknya saja." Gumam Sasuke.

"Hah, sial!" semua maslah ini timbul gara-gara cewek gila itu!" seru Sasuke mulai frustasi.

"Tuan muda kenapa?" tanya nenek Chiyo khawatir.

"Tidak pa-pa. ya sudah, aku mau berangkat kuliah dulu." Jawab Sasuke kemudian ia turun ke bawah dengan diikuti nenek Chiyo di belakangnya.

Drap drap drap

Terdengar langkah Sasuke yang menuruni tangga.

Begitu sampai lantai bawah.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda Sasuke?" sambut Sora sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hari ini ia mengenakan jas hitam dan berkacamata bening tanpa frame.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sora. Kejengkelan Sasuke pada Fugaku membuat ia jengkel juga pada sopirnya yaitu Sora.

Merasa jengkel dengan jawaban Sasuke, Sora mendongakkan kepalnya untuk melihat tampang majikannya yang dingin itu.

"Hah..sombong sekali dia. Mentang-mentang majikan! Tunggu, sepertinya wajah dan mata itu sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi. Kapan ya aku ketemu dia? Aduh, aku lupa…." Ucap Sora dalam hati.

"Oh ya, dan mulai sekarang panggiul aku Sasuke~_Sama_." Titah Sasuke. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sora dengan angkuhnnya.

"Ha? Ah, baik tu..a..mangsudku Sasuke~_Sama_." Jawab Sora agak kaget.

"Apa dia bilang? Orang itu menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ~_Sama_~? Ayahnya saja tidak menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya Fugaku~_Sama_, tapi bocah ini menyuruhku memanggilnya Sasuke~_Sama_? Dunia sudah mulai terbalik!" jerit Sora dalam hati.

"He, kenapa malah bengong disitu? Cepat bukakan pintu untuk 'Majikan'mu ini." Perintah Sasuke masih dengan nadanya yang dingin sambil menoleh ke arah Sora dan membuat Sora bangun dari pikiran sendiri.

"Hah?" jawab Sora bingung.

"Bukankah membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuannya itu juga termasuk tugas seorang sopir?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hah, benar-benar ni cowok nyebelin banget. Blagu." Umpat Sora dalam hati.

Sora lalu berjalan menuju mobil. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sora membukakan pintu untuk 'Majikan'nya itu.

"Silahkan masuk, Sasuke~_Sama,_"ucap Sora sambil membungkukkan punggungnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ck," decih Sora jengkel lalu masuk ke mobil dan duduk di bangku kemudinya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke~_Sama_. Kita akan menuju kampus Anda." Lapor Sora sambil melirik Sasuke dari kaca spionnya.

Sebelumnya Sora sudah diberi jadwal kegiatan Sasuke selama seharian.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan .

"…."

Sunyi. Itulah suasana yang ada dalam mobil Sasuke yang disopirkan oleh Sora. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam mobil. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Seperti di kuburan." Ucap Sora dalam hati.

"Hem." Sasuke berdehem, entah ada niat apa. Apa Sasuke mulai bosan dengan kesunyian yang ia ciptakan sendiri? Entahlah.

Sora hanya meliriknya lewat kca spionnya.

"Sepertinya kau masih muda. Memang umurmu berapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tumben-tumben memulai pembicaraan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Umurku sama dengan umur Sasuke~_Sama_." Jawan Sora masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalan.

"Ehm. Pagi sampai sore kau kan kerja, lalu kapan kau kuliah?" tanya Sasuke. Hey? Kenapa Sasuke jadi suka tanya seperti ini sih?

"Saya tidak kuliah, Sasuke~_Sama_." Jawab Sora tenang.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sejak kapan Sasuke suka penasaran dengan kehidupan seseorang? Bukankah ini Sasuke yang cool dan cuek itu?

"Karena biaya. Juga karena tidak ada waktu." Jawab Sora dengan tenang. Lagi.

"Aneh, orang yang kurang mampu seperti dia kurang masuk akal bisa menyetir mobil. Dan sepertinya ia sudah mahir menyetir mobil." Ucap Sasuke curiga dalam hati.

"Darimana kau belajar menyetir?" tanya Sasuke. Lagi.

"Kenapa sih ni orang pengen tau aja kehidupan orang?" ucap Sora dalam hati.

"Dari Ayah saya. Kebetulan Ayah saya adalah sopir angkutan." Jawab Sora bernafas lega karena dapat alasan, walaupun alasannya sangat kurang dipercaya.

"Dari umur berapa kau belajar menyetir?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dari umur 8 tahun, Sasuke~_Sama._" Jawab Sora sekenanya.

"Apa? Dari umur 8 tahun kau sudah diajari nyetir mobil?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"En..kira-kira begitulah." Jawab Sora mulai gugup.

"Masa'? umur 8 tahun saja kakiku belum sampai menginjak Gas dan rem mobil. Apa lagi kau yang bantet." Tangkis sasuke sekaligus mengejek Sora.

"Sial ni cowok. Pake ngejek tinggi badanku lagi!" umpat Sora dalam hati.

Memang tinggi badan Sora malah bisa dibilang lebih dari pendek untuk ukuran seorang cowok.

Sasuke memang memang memiliki otak yang jenius sehingga tidak segitu mudahnya percaya dengan omongan Sora yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu. Mana ada bocah umur 8 tahun sudah diajarin nyetir mobil.

"Ehm.."

Sora sedang berfikir mencari alasan yang tepat. Tadi ia tidak sengaja menjawab umur 8 tahun.

"Sial! Kenapa aku pake salah omong segala sih!" rutuk Sora dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian Sora melihat gerbang kampus Sasuke.

"Ah, itu dia kampusnya. Untung saja sudah sampai. Kalau tidak, Sasuke pasti sudah tanya macam-macam lagi." Ucap Sora lega.

'Konoha University' itulah yang tertulis di atas gerbang masuk kampus.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sasuke~_Sama_." Ucap Sora mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke kembali datar.

Sora lalu turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk 'Majikan'nya.

"Silahkan, Sasuke~_Sama._" Ucap Sora mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Kyaaa…!" seketika itu terdnegar suara teriakan para cewek yang menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan Sora.

"Kau boleh pergi. Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku hubungi." Titah Sasuke pada Sora tanpa melihat ke arah Sora sama sekali.

"Hy Sasuke-_kun_…!" sapa seorang cewek berambut merah dan berkaca mata yang mengahmbur ke pelukan Sasuke dengan manjanya.

"Hy. Hari ini kau ada kuliah apa." tanya Sasuke tetapi tidak ada nada pertanyaan, lebih terdengar datar.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-_Kun_ kerenn!" teriak cewek-cewek itu bersamaan. Justru sifatnya yang dingin dan datar itulah yang mebuat para gadis-gadis tertarik pada Sasuke.

Sora hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Apa sih istimewanya dari cowok dingin seperti dia ini?" pikir Sora.

Sora lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

_Nee Kikoe masuka?_...

Sebelum sora menyalakan mesin mobil tiba-tiba I Phone-nya berbunyi.

"Tut" Sora menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan di Iphone-nya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar Iphone-nya.

"Moshi moshi." Sapa Sora.

"He Saku, kau sekarang ada dimana? Tou-san dan Kaa-san mencemaskanmu!" teriak seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon.

"Nii-_san_, tidak usah teriak teriak begitu kenapa sih? Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Jangan khawatir." Ucap Sora, tapi kenapa ia dipanggil Saku?

"Sakura, cepatlah kembali! Jangan buat kami cemas seperni ini!" ucap seseorang yang dipanggil Nii-_san_ oleh Sora.

"Nii-_san_, tolong bantu aku kali ini saja. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapa pun." Ucap Sora yang juga dipanggil Sakura oleh Nii-_san_ nya.

"Aku tau. Makanya kau cepat pulang. Kalau kau tidak suka dengan rencana Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_, kita bisa bicarakan ini semua dengan baik-baik di rumah." Nasehat Nii-_san_ oleh Sora.

"Maaf Nii-_san_, aku tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat ini. Sakura masih ada kerjaan di sini. Nii-_san_ tenang saja. Sakura di sini baik-baik saja. Titip salam buat Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_."

"A..tut tut tut…" sebelum Nii-_san_ Sora menjawab Sora sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Begitu Sora menutup teleponnya ia langsung mematikan Iphonenya. Ia tidak mau Nii-_san_ nya melacak sinyal Iphone-nya.

"Hah, bisa gawat kalau Nii-_san_ sampai bisa melacak keberadaanku." Ucap Sora mulai cemas.

Sora segera memacu mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Sebenarnya, siapakah jati diri seorang Sora? Kenapa ia dipanggil Sakura? Bahkan dirinya sendiri juga menyebut dirinya Sakura?

Pengen tau cerita selanjutnya? Beneran pengen tau? Jeng jeng jeng…tunggu chapter selanjutnya…ok

.

.

TBC

.

.

Catatan A/N:

Waaa…! Gak jelas banget ceritanya.. maaf ya para reader yang sangat kecewa dengan cerita saya ini. Maaf maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe sujud-sujud

Jadi, saya mohon saran dari reader semua ^-^

Dan maaf juga update-nya luamaaa buanget..

Jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W nya ya?

Ganbatte ne!

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

Fiyui-chan : .hehe.. sepertinya sih begitu, dari cerita ini dah bias nyimpulin diri kan? Haha .makasih review-nya ya ^_^

Karasu Uchiha : makasih review-nya. Kuang panjang nggak? hehe

yulichan : ini udah update. Selamat membaca

Vytachi W.F : ini udah update, makasih reviewnya n met membaca

Kakaru niachinaha : makasih banget ya atas pujiannya…maaf aku telat yang update, belu ad aide,haha,,ni udah update,,moohon sarannya ya. ^_^. Makasih uda reviewnya..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku dan yang lainnya

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Humor

Disclaimmer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Sopirku Cantik © Naumi Megumi

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, minimnya diskrip dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau ide ceritanya itu hanya kebetulan saja. Dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan saya tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung ataupun menyakiti siapapun.

Summary : Waa….! Kedok Sakura terungkap oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke merencanakan sebuah pembalasan untuk Sakura. Kira-kira apa ya yang telah disiapkan Sasuke untuk membalaskan dendam mobilnya yang penyok karena ulah Sakura ?

Ayo segera baca!

Haha..aku datang lagi # cpa yang nungguin

Kini aku datang dengan perbaikan atas saran dari pada reader dan para review, hehe..tapi aku tidak tau udah bener apa belum ..wuahaha..

Ok. Marilah kita baca dengan khitmat. Yang belum baca silahkan baca..dan jangan lupa kasih reviwnya.

Criiing..! #menghilang

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading!

**Sopirku Cantik**

Chapter 3

"Hey Sakura, apa kau tidak kasian dengan orang tuamu? Kau pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit begitu." Tanya seseorang cowok berambut blode dan bermata safire kepada seorang cewek berambut pink sepunggung yang sekarang dikuncir kuda dan bermata emerald. Ya, dia adalah Sakura.

Sakura dan cowok berambut blode itu sekarang sedang bersepeda mengitari sebuah air mancur di tengah taman kota Konoha untuk memulai kegiatan mereka di malam ini.

"Kasian sih, tapi mau gimana lagi," Jawab Sakura dengan wajah sedih. "Habisnya mereka keras kepala sih mau menjodohkanku dengan orang yang tak aku kenal sama sekali." Lanjut Sakura dengan wajah kesal sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya yang masih mengelilingi air mancur.

"Hah, tapi…"

"Naruto, ingat! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang keberadaanku sekarang! Terutama pada Sasori-_nii_." Ucap Sakura pada cowok blode yang dipanggilnya Naruto. Sakura menghentikan sepeda pinknya Naruto pun juga ikut menghentikan sepedanya.

"Iya iya." Jawab Naruto pasrah. Sebenarnya ada rencana Naruto bilang pada Sasori tentang keberadaan Sakura sekarang, tapi sepertinya Sakura sudah mengerti jalan pikirannya sehingga Sakura sudah memperingatkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hey Naruto, ayo kita bertanding!" ajak Sakura.

"Ayo! Siapa takut! Kyuubi pasti bisa mengalahkan sepeda pinkmu itu." Ucap Naruto dengan yakin sambil menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

"Uh! Sepedaku itu namanya _Cerry Blossom_ tauk!" sanggah Sakura kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang malah terlihat imyut.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba timbul perasaan aneh pada diri Naruto. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat.

'Kenapa seperti ini? Perasaan apa ini?' gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil memnunduk memegangi dadanya.

Sakura yang mulai merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Naruto pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura lembut.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto masih memegangi dadanya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura lagi dengan agak keras dan juga mencoba menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"Ha! Iya…!" jawab Naruto gugup dan kaget karena sentuhan Sakura yang membuyarkan pikirannya sambil menaikan kembali kepalanya melihat ke arah Sakura, memandang mata emerald itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir sambil melihat wajah Naruto.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura." Jawab Naruto agak gugup karena hampir terjebak dengan pusaran mata emerald indah milik Sakura. Lagi. Sakura pun menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Naruto.

"Ok. Kapan kita mulai tandingnya ni? Aku sudah tidak sabar!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Kau ini Sakura, semangat sekali." Komentar Naruto.

"Biarain!" jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Gadis pink ini memang suka sekali dengan balapan sepeda. Bahkan Sakura sudah banyak menjuarai balap sepeda yang diadakan oleh perkumpulan balap sepeda resmi di kota Konoha dan tentunya bersifat sangat rahasia ini. Naruto juga banyak berprestasi tetapi tidak sebanyak yang Sakura raih.

Perkumpulan pembalap sepeda resmi hanya nampak di saat malam hari saja, karena karena saat itulah mereka bisa menjalani kegemaran meraka dengan bebas tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak-pihak yang tidak diinginkan mereka. Walaupun mereka kelompok pembalap sepeda bukan berarti mereka suka berulah di masyarakat seperti para pembalap sepeda di luar sana yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Naruto dan Sakura adalah senjata andalan bagi kelompok balap sepeda mereka yang bernama '_The Wonder Nigth'_ .

Dan antar kelompok balap sepeda yang resmi kadang mengadakan _Battle_. Kadang juga Battle umum kelompok balap sepeda se-Konoha.

Dan sekarang kelompok mereka tidak ada pertanding, jadi para anggotanya hanya latihan ringan di taman kota Konaha untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka dengan cara mengadu kehebatan dengan anggota lain seperti yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura saat ini.

"Ok. Kita mulai sekarang." Ucap naruto siap-siap menaiki sepeda _Kyuubi_-nya yang berwarna _orange_.

Sakura dan Naruto lalu siap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang.

1

2

3

Wuss!

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Sakura dan Naruto langsung melesat ke gang sempit yang sudah biasa jalurnya digunakan untuk berlatih. Lumayan rumit jalur yang mereka lewati, ada tangga, pagar-pagar, dan ada juga rel kereta api. Naruto dan Sakura dengan sukses melewati rintangan-rintangan kecil itu.

Jess…kuk..!

Terdengar suara kereta api.

Tapi saat mereka akan melewati rel kereta api, tiba-tiba kereta melintas di depan mereka.

Chiiitt..!

Naruto langsung mengerem sepedanya sedangkan Sakura nekat melewati kereta yang melintas dengan memantulkan roda belakangsepedanya dan naik ke pagar pembatas kereta lalu memantulkan roda belakang sepedanya lagi.

Duak! Brak! Glodak! Prak!

Wuuss…

Sakura melayang di atas kereta yang sedang berjalan dengan kencangnya. Naruto hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya saat melihat Sakura melayang di atas kereta yang sedang melaju dengan kencangnya.

"Wow…" gumam Naruto kagum.

Brak!

Sakura mendarat sempurna di atas jalanan beraspal. Tanpa ragu lagi ia segera mengayuh sepedanya kembali dengan kencang.

Kereta api pun sudah berlalu.

Naruto masih dapat melihat punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh. Naruto pun sadar dari lamunannya, ia segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyusul Sakura yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

Sakura terus melaju dengan sepedanya. Sakura semakin semangat begitu melihat air mancur tidak jauh di depannya yang tadi juga sebagai tempat _start_ mereka.

Ciitt..!

Sakura mengerem sepedanya begitu sampai ke tepi air mancur dan membelokkan sepedanya mengahadap arah datangnya tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura melihat seseorang muncul dengan sepeda orange-nya. Semakin ia mendekat.

Ciit!

Naruto mengerem sepedanya tepat di depan Sakura.

"Aku menang." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Wah, aku tetap hebat, Sakura." Puji Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hahaha..iya dong. Sakura gitu loh." Ucap sakura bangga. Sakura lalu melirik ke jam tangan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Iya iya." ucap Naruto.

"Ya ampun! Sudah jam 10!" teriak sakura panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku harus pulang." Jawab Sakura.

"Ke rumah Paman Khakashi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"He'em. Paman Khakashi menyuruhku pulang sebelum jam 10." Jawab Sakura

Sebelumnya Sakura sudah memberitahukan pada Naruto bahwa sekarang Sakura tinggal di rumah Khakashi untuk sementara.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Naruto. Jaa…" pamit Sakura lalu mulai mengayuh _Cerry Blossom_-nya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Jaa…" Naruto pun membalas lambaian tangan sakura sambil tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian Sakura.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Tadaima!" seru Sakura begitu sampai di kediaman Khakashi.

"A..Putri Sakura sudah pulang?" sambut seorang wanita muda yang berumur 25 tahun berambut hitam yang menggunakan baju terusan yang berwarna coklat.

"Bibi Anko, aku kan sudah bilang. Panggil aku Sakura saja." Ucap Sakura pura-pura marah. Ya, wanita itu adalah istri dari sang pemilik rumah yaitu Kakashi.

"Ah maaf pu..maksudku Sakura." Ucap Anko.

"Bibi Anko tidak usah seformal itu padaku. Aku kan sekarang bagian dari keluarga ini. Jadi anggaplah aku sebagai anak Bibi sendiri." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Iya, Sakura." Jawab Anko sambil tersenyum.

Anko dan sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumah saling beriringan.

"Paman Kakashi belum pulang?" tanya sakura sambil duduk di sofa TV.

"Kakashi sedang mandi." Jawab Anko yang juga mendudukan dirinya di samping kanan Sakura.

"Begitu pulang dia mengeluh pegal-pegal dan langsung menuju kamar." Lanjut Anko.

"Mungkin Tou-_san_ terlalu banyak memberinya tugas." Ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Anko.

"Haha..mungkin saja Jiraya-_Sama_ dan Tsunade-_Sama_ sedang mengerahkan semua pelayan dan pengawalnya untuk mencari Putri." Ucap Anko agak menyindir, tapi hanya menggoda Sakura saja.

"Ah, Bibi Anko. Biarkan Tou-_san_ bingung mencariku. Salah mereka sendiri. Tapi aku jadi tidak tega melihat paman Kakashi kecapek'an." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang mulai sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan putri. Asalkan putri senang." Sahut seseorang laki-laki yang mulai mendekat ke arah Anko dan Sakura dengan wajah cerahnya yang habis selesai mandi.

"Paman Kakashi, maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura masih dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak apa-apa kok, Tuan putri." Ucap Kakashi sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping kiri Sakura lalu mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Paman, tidak usah memanggilku Tuan Putri. Panggil saja Sakura. Ini'kan bukan di kerajaan." Ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Kakashi.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Anko pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat Khakashi dan Sakura.

"Oh ya, Paman. Bagaimana keadaan tou-_san_ dan kaa-_san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka baik-baik saja hanya saja sedang bingung mencarimu, Sakura." Jawab Kakashi.

"Paman, maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu dan terima kasih sudah membantuku." Ucap Sakura dengan perasaan yang tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan Kepala Pelayan-nya itu.

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai pelayan kerajaan." Ucap Kakashi merendah.

Kakashi adalah kepala pelayan di kerajaan Haruno. Sakura yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini adalah putri dari Jiraya Haruno dan Tsunade Haruno dari kerajaan Haruno. Walaupun Kakashi hanya sebagai pelayan Sakura, tapi Sakura sudah menggangap Kakashi sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

"Ah, jangan begitu Paman. Paman dan Bibi sudah aku anggap sebagai Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san _ku sendiri. Apa kalian tidak mau menggap aku sebagai anak kalian?" tanya Sakura pura-pura marah dengan mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kakashi dan Anko pun saling berpandangan dan secara serempak mereka mencubit pipi Sakura kanan dan kiri.

"Akh!" pekik Sakura sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang dicubit oleh Khakashi dan Anko.

"Aa…kalian jahat, kalian main keroyok." Ucap Sakura pura-pura marah lagi.

Walaupun umurnya sudah 19 tahun tapi kelakuan sakura masih manja seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu kami mau menganggap Sakura-_chan_ sebagai anak kami." Ucap Anko sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kemana Kabuto? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Kakashi yang mulai menyadari adiknya tidak muncul-muncul dari tadi.

"Haduh, Paman ini. Adik sendiri saja tidak sadar kalau tidak ada. Ckckck.." ucap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gara-gara ada tuan putri yang cantik ini sih." Jawab Kakashi sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Huh. Paman Kabuto ada tugas mendampingi Fugaku-_sama_ di luar negeri. Paman sih kemarin tidak pulang. Pasti Tou-_san_ mengyuruh paman untuk mencariku terus ya?" jawab Sakura sekaligus bertanya pada Khakashi.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Kakashi.

"Oh ya, bagaimana rasanya jadi sopir pribadi Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi

"Orangnya ganteng'kan?" tambah Anko mencoba menggoda Sakura.

"A..ganteng apanya? Orangnya nyebelin gitu. Kadang dingin kadang cerewet sekali." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Ha? Apa begitu?" tanya Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Setahu Kakashi, Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak bicara melainkan minim bicara yang hanya bisa menjawab dan bekata dengan 1 kata kunci yaitu 'Hn'.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Setahu paman, Tuan Muda Sasuke hanya bisa berkata 'Hn'." Ucap Kakashi.

"Iya. Aku juga pernah bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Sasuke. Dia sangat dingin dan datar. Tapi sangat tampann…." Ucap Anko kegirangan sendiri.

"Hey Bibi Anko, Paman Kakashi mau Bibi kemanakan?" tanya Sakura menggoda Anko.

"Hehe…tapi masih tampan Kakashi donk." Ucap Anko sambil tersenyum melirik ke arah suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kakashi dengan narsisnya.

"Haha… oh ya, saat pertama aku bertemu dengan si Sasuke itu, dia juga hanya bisa mengucapkan 'Hn' saja. Aku kira dikamusnya hanya ada stok kata 'Hn' saja. Tapi ternyata dia itu suka ikut campur urusan orang." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tapi dia nggak ngenalin kamu'kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu tidak donk. Penyamaranku kan bagus." Jawab Sakura dengan yakin.

"Bagus deh kalau gitu." Jawab Kakashi lega.

"Nah, ayo kita makan malam dulu." Ajak Anko lalu bangun dari duduknya yang diikuti Kakashi dan Sakura.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sementara itu kita lihat di kediaman Uchiha.

Seorang pemuda tampan beramput raven sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang ukuran _king size_-nya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangganya di bawah kepala sebagai bantalan dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata onyx-nya. Siapa pemuda tampan itu? tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa lagi yang memiliki wajah sempurna selain dia.

"Hah, sial! Kenapa mata emerald itu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku terus sih?" seru Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang bersantai di atas ranjangnya dan hendak tidur tapi saat hendak tidur, tiba-tiba bayangan si gadis emerald pun muncul di pikirannya. Dan tiba-tiba juga ia teringat dengan sopir pribadinya~Sora~ yang mempunyai rambut aneh yaitu pink sama seperti si gadis emerald.

"Cowok kok warna rambutnya pink? Aneh." Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Pagi hari.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan angka 05.00 tapi tuan muda kita sang Uchiha Sasuke sudah rapi dengan kemeja hitamnya yang ia gulung lengannya sampai ke sikunya dan memakai celana jjins yang sewarna dengan bajunya, tak lupa rambut ravennya ia _style_ seperti pantat ayam yang menjadi kebanggaannya itu. Keren. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

"Jam 5, aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum sopir pink itu datang." Ucap Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju garasi mobil.

Pip..Greg..

Sasuke menekan _remote control_ untuk membuka gerbang garasi yang berisi mobil mewahnya.

Klik

Sasuke menekan saklar lampu garasi dan terlihatlah semua isi garasi dengan jelas tanpa terkecuali termasuk benda pink yang warnya menyolok dengan indahnya berdiri di samping mobil volvo hitam milik Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Untung saja Sasuke hanya sendiri di dalam garasi ini sehingga tidak ada yang melihat ekspresinya yang tidak cool itu.

"Sepeda siapa ini? Jelek sekali." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh sepeda pink yang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat sepeda pink ini." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Ding ding ding ding..…

Lalu muncullah balon ingatan di atas kepala Sasuke yang menampakkan seorang wanita berambut pink dengan sepeda pinknya yang berada di atas atap mobil mewahnya yang sudah penyok beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aha, ini'kan sepeda pink yang waktu mengahacurkan mobilku. Tapi kenapa sepeda ini bisa ada di sini? Milik siapa?" gumam Sasuke lagi dengan wajah yang serius. Berhubung Sasuke itu Jenius, ia pun tidak membutuihkan waktu lama untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini.

"Pink, Pink….A..sopir pink!" seru Sasuke begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik dari sepeda pink yang sedang ia lihat.

Lalu muncullah seringai dari bibir sang tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke. Ia lalu segera mematikan lampu garasi dan menutup pintu garasi kembali seperti semula.

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia masukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan kirinya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _Handphone_ hitam-nya. Ia mencari nama yang ada di dalam _Phone Book_-nya begitu menemukan nama yang ia cari, ia segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi orang tersebut.

"He, cepat kesini! Aku ada kuliah pagi!" perintah Sasuke pada orang yang ia hubungi lalu mematikannya dengan seenak jiadat-nya. #di cidori

"Kau harus membayar semua perbuatanmu, pink." Gumam Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Iks! Orang ini suka sekali maen perintah-perintah seenak jidatnya." Maki seorang pemuda berambut pink pendek dengan pakaian berjas hijam dan berkaca mata bening tanpa frame yang baru saja menerima telefon dari 'Tuan'nya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mengantarkannya ke kampus. Padahal baru saja pemuda pink itu menikmati kesantainnya dengan duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang terletak di kebun belakang kediaman Uchiha setelah ia meletakkan sepeda pink kesayangannya ke dalam garasi mobil. Yups! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sora.

"Ini kan baru jam 5 kenapa sudah mau berangkat kuliah sih? Aku kan berangkat lebih awal untuk bersantai sebentar tapi semuanya kacau karena dia!" gumam Sora kesal.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sora segera masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha.

"Eh, Sora. Selamat pagi?" sapa seorang nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum pada Sora yang ditemuainya begitu Sora memasuki ruang tengah.

"Pagi, Nek?" balas Sora sambil membungkukkan badanya.

"Pagi-pagi kok sudah datang? Apa Tuan Muda Sasuke akan pergi?" tanya nenek Chiyo tanpa menghilangkan senyuman yang terlukis indah di wajahnya yang sudah keriput.

"Hehe..iya, Nek. Apa nenek Chiyo tau Sasuke-_Sama_ ada dimana?" tanya Sora dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Tuan Muda ada di kamarnya. Kau langsung ke kamarnya saja." Jawab nenek Chiyo.

"Oh, terima kasih nenek Chiyo." Ucap Sora sambil membungkukkan badanya lagi dan tak lupa memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada nenek Chiyo.

"Saya permisi dulu, Nek. Jaa..?" pamit Sora sambil melambaikan tangannya riang ke arah Nenek Chiyo.

"Hem..gadis yang penuh semangat." Gumam nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum. Ia pun lalu pergi.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"A..ini dia kamar si pantat ayam." Gumam sora begitu menemukan sebuah kamar yang depannya bertuliskan 'KAMAR SI TUAN MUDA GANTENG' dengan tulisan yang bercetak kapital semua. Sora memang sudah mengetahui letak kamar Sasuke karena kemarin sebelum Sora mulai masuk kerja, Sora sudah diajak berkeliling istana kediaman Uchiha oleh Kabuto dan dengan mudahnya Sora mengingat kamar Sasuke yang di pintunya ada tulisan narsis Sasuke dan juga tempatnya yang sangat strategis, dari ruang keluarga naik ke lantai dua.

"Ck. Orang ini memang narsis sekali." Gumam Sora lagi.

Tok tok tok

Sora mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Sasuke-_Sama_?" panggil Sora.

"….." tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

Sora menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Si pantat ayam itu apa belum bangun? Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang menyuruhku cepat datang karena dia ada kuliah pagi. Cks. Dasar tuan muda pemalas." Ucap Sora kesal.

"Sasuke-_sama_, cepat bangun!" seru Sora agak keras agar 'Tuan'nya itu cepat bangun.

"…" tapi usaha Sora sangat tidak membuahkan hasil. Tetap tidak ada jawab dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Dasar pemalas!" gumam Sora kesal.

Ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Dan ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Eh, kamarnya tidak dikunci." Gumam Sora entah pada siapa.

Sora memasukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan bahwa di dalam kamar Sasuke aman untuk dikunjungi.

Sora melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar Sasuke. Aman.

Sora mulai memasukkan badanya ke dalam kamar Sasuke lalu menutup pintu. Ia melihat ke arah ranjang king size milik Sasuke. Terlihatlah sedikit kepala pantat ayam Sasuke dari balik selimutnya. Sora melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Sasuke dengan waspada.

"Sasuke-_sama_?" panggil Sora lirih. Sambil melihat ke arah punggung Sasuke yang tidur membelakanginya.

"…" tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_sama_?" panggil Sora lagi dengan mencoba menyentuh punggung Sasuke yang masih tertutupi selimut dengan jari telunjuknya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membalikkan badanya dan..

"Aaarrgghhk….!"

.

.

_TBC_

Coba tebak apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada terikan? Silahkan coba menebak-nebak sambil menunggu aku mencari inspirasi yang turun dari langit. Hahaha…#TEPLOK

.

.

Catatan A/N:

Waa….mataku perih! #teriak histeris sambil memegangi kedua mata

#reader: plis deh, jangan lebay!

Haha…itulah chapter yang ke-2 dari Sopirku Cantik. Aku telah mencoba sekuat tenaga mengetik lebih cepat dan mencoba memeras otakku untuk segera mendapatkan ide yang bangus. Tapi kenapa malah ide yang abal yang keluar! #pundung meratapi ide yang jelek

Apakah kurang panjang? Haduh ternyata penontonton kecewa. #T.T hikz

Maafkan aku T.T

Ok terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca fanficku yang jelek ini dan terima kasih untuk para riview dan saran-saranya. Dan….

Jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W nya ya?

Ganbatte ne!

Oh ya, buat yang mau kenal lebih dekat lagi denganku #PD-nya

Silahkan langsung kirim PM aja ya. ^_^

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

Dijah-hime : hehe..makasih ya atas semangatnya dan juga terima kasih untuk review-nya.

Honeya : hehe maaf kak, aku salah. Terima kasih banget sudah diberi tahu. Soalnya aku juga bimbang Khakashi atai Kakashi ya? Untung ada kamu yang menyelamatkan hidupku..hikzz terharu aku..#lebay

Ok semua saran yang sangat membantu saya. Ini udah aku perbaiki. Gimana pendapat anda? Hehe

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^_^

Kakaru Niachinaha : haha…ini baru diperbaiki sambil nunggu ilham dari atas #sambil nunjuk-nunjuk atas

Makasih review dan pujiannya malu aku..#wajah bersemu merah

KarooMinnie : Yuhuuu~ salam kenal juga. Hehe..

Haha maaf biar pada penasaran #pdhal lum ada ide mau diapain tu Sakura ma Sasuke. Ah, soal tunangan Sakura, aku juga lum ada ide..hehe..maaf jadi lum bisa kasih tau.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimmer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Sopirku Cantik © Naumi Megumi

Warning : OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, minimnya diskrip dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau ide ceritanya itu hanya kebetulan saja. Dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan saya tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung ataupun menyakiti siapapun.

Summary : Saat Sakura mau mengambil kembali sepeda pink-nya yang tertinggal di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura terkena jebakan Sasuke. Jebakan apakah yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke? Lalu bagaiman caranya agar Sakura bisa mendapatkan sepedanya kembali?

Ayo, buruan baca!

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Marilah dengan khimat kita mulai baca, Baca dimulai!

**Sopirku Cantik**

Chapter 4

"Sasuke-_sama_?" panggil Sora lagi dengan mencoba menyentuh punggung Sasuke yang masih tertutupi selimut dengan jari telunjuknya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membalikkan badanya dan..

"Aaarrgghhk….!" Bruk!

Teriak Sora kaget saat tiba-tiba tangannya yang ia pergunakan untuk menyentuh Sasuke ditarik Sasuke sehingga Sora terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Wajah Sora tepat berada di depan dada Sasuke yang bidang. Seketika juga wajah Sora menjadi merah padam.

Dug dug! Dug dug!

Jantung Sora mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sora mencoba bangkit tapi Sasuke menahannya dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Sora.

"Sa…Sasuke-_Sama_, a..apa yang Anda lakukan? Lepaskan saya." pinta Sora sambil terus meronta dari pelukan Sasuke.

Cit.

Tempat tidur pun berdecit saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memutar tubuhnya sehingga posisi Sora dan Sasuke sekarang bertukar, Sora berada di bawah sedangkan Sasuke berada di atas. Wajah Sasuke sangat dekat sekali dengan wajah Sora. Tangan Sora mencoba menahan dada bidang Sasuke agar tidak menghimpitnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Sasuke-_Sama_, apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Sora terkejut. Sudah dipastikan bahwa wajah Sora saat ini seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Jangan bersandiwara, Nona pink." bisik Sasuke di telingan Sora.

'Gawat! Apa orang ini sudah tau aku sebenarnya?' ucap Sora dalam hati was-was.

"Ma…maksud Sasuke-_sama_ apa?" tanya Sora belagak tidak tahu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tau?" tanya Sasuke masih berbisik di depan telingan Sora. "Baiklah aku akan memperjelas semua perkataanku dengan bukti." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan mengarahkan tangannya ke atas Sora. Sasarannya adalah rambut pink Sora yang mencolok. Perlahan Sasuke memegang rambut Sora.

Deg deg

'Gawat! Kedokku akan terbongkar!' jerit Sora dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai menarik rambut pink pendek Sora.

Taraa!

Di balik rambut pendek Sora ternyata ada rambut lagi yang berwarna pink tapi lebih panjang pahkan panjang sekali sampai punggung Sora.

"Jadi, apa penjelasanmu tentang ini, Nona Sora?" tanya Sasuke dengan menunjukkan rambut palsu Sora, "Atau Sora juga bukan nama aslimu?" lanjut Sasuke.

"A..iya iya! Aku akan jelaskan semua ini, tapi lepaskan aku dulu!" pinta Sora sambil meronta-ronta.

"Ok. Tapi jangan coba kabur!" Sasuke memeringatkan.

"Iya iya." Jawab Sora.

Sasuke pun menyingkir dari atas Sora. Sora bangun dari ranjang Sasuke.

Sora pun berdiri di depan Sasuke. Sora mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya, Saora hanya sejajar dengan pundak Sasuke.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Dug!

Sora menendang tepat di tulang kering kaki kiri Sasuke.

"Aw." hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke keluarkan dari mulutnya. Sasuke tidak mau _image_-nya rusak karena ia menjerit kesakitan, tapi sakit yang ia rasakan di tulang keringnya benar-benar luar biasa. Rasanya tulang keringnya mau patah.

Sora merebut rambut palsunya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_Sama_." ucap Sakura dengan senyum penuh kemenangan lalu ia mengambil seribu langkah sebelum Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Hey, jangan kabur!" seru Sasuke saat melihat Sora keluar dari kamarnya.

"Akh, Sial!" gumam Sasuke kesal, kesal sekali. Ia pun segera bangkit mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan untuk mengejar Sora.

Sora memakai rambut palsu kembali dan terus berlari sepanjang lorong rumah mewah Sasuke. Saat ia sampai di ruang tengah, ia melihat nenek Chiyo berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey, Sora kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu?" tanya nenek Chiyo bingung saat Sora berlari melewatinya.

"A..olah raga, nek. Sampai jumpa lagi, nenek Chiyo.." seru Sora sambil menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya pada nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum.

"Nenek Chiyo, jangan biarkan orang itu lari!" seru Sasuke sambil berlari dengan menyeret paksa kakinya yang sakit.

Nenek Chiyo begitu terkejut mendapati Tuan Mudanya berlari dengan terburu-buru sambil menyeret kakinya.

"A..kabur!" seru Sora saat melihat Sasuke. Ia pun segera memaju gerak kakinya lebih cepat lagi.

"Kaki Tuan Muda kenapa?" tanya nenek Chiyo khawatir sekaligus bingung.

"Ah, Nenek Chiyo kenapa biarkan orang itu kabur sih!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke pun tetap mengejar Sora hingga ke depan rumahnya. Tapi ia tidak melihat rambut mencolok milik Sora.

"Sial! Kenapa larinya cepat sekali?" gumam Sasuke sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan jalanan. "Akan ku kejar terus kau walau sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun." gumamnya lagi.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Hosh..hosh…untung saja aku berhasil kabur dari ayam itu." gumam Sora sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia sekarang sedang istirahat di pinggir jalan.

Sora pun segera pulang ke rumah Kakashi.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Tadaima!" seru seseorang yang berjas hitam yaitu Sakura saat memasuki rumah.

"Sakura? Kenapa jam segini sudah pulang?" tanya seorang wanita setengah baya yang berjalan ke arah pintu, Anko.

"Aku tidak mau bekerja di rumah itu lagi, Bibi Anko." ucap orang Sakura dengan lesu. Sakura lalu masuk dan berjalan menuju sofa, ia mendudukkan diri di sofa itu.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Anko bingung yang juga ikut mendudukkan diri di samping kanan Sakura.

"Penyamaranku sudah terbongkar oleh Sasuke, Bi Anko." jawab Sakura sambil melepas rambut palsu dan kacamatanya.

"Ha? Terus gimana?" tanya Anko penasaran.

"Untung aku bisa kabur darinya." jawab Sakura.

"Syukurlah, tapi kau harus hati-hati, Sakura. Aku yakin Tuan muda Sasuke tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja." nasehat Anko.

"Iya aku tau, Bi." jawab Sakura enteng.

"Baguslah kau tau itu." ucap Anko lega. "Ya udah, Bibi mau bersih-bersih rumah dulu. Kamu istirahat saja." ucap Anko lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya, Bi." jawab Sakura lalu mengambil Handphone-nya dari saku. Sakura menngetik sebuah nama di _phonebook_-nya lalu menekan tombol hijau di _Handpone_-nya.

"Moshi-moshi,Sakura?" sapa seorang dari seberang telfon dengan semangat.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab Sakura dengan semangat juga. "Naruto, sekarang kau ada dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang latihan karate di kampus. Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Latihan karate? Ah, aku jadi pengen latihan karate lagi ni." ucap Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Haha..kalau pengen ke sini aja." ucap Naruto.

"Emang boleh?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah berseri.

"Tentu saja boleh." jawab Naruto.

"Ok. Aku akan kesana secepatnya." ucap Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraanya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Konoha University." gumam Sakura saat memasuki gerbang kampus tempat Naruto kuliah.

Sakura pun berjalan masuk mencoba mencari ruang tempat Naruto latihan karate.

"Ruangannya dimana sih?" tanya sakura entah pada siapa saat kesusahan mencari ruang tempat Naruto latihan karate. Sakura memang bukan mahasiswa di sini karena itu ia tidak tau letak-letak ruangan di kampus ini.

Sakura sendiri hanya _Home School_ yang didatangkan Dosen ahli untuk mengajar Sakura. Tapi tiap jam sekolahnya dimulai, Sakura malah melarikan diri karena merasa bosan. Walaupun Sakura dapat dipaksa untuk kembali belajar, ia selalu membuat ulah pada dosen-dosennya hingga tidak ada dosen yang dapat bertahan selama 5 menit saat mengajar Istana.

Bahkan ada juga yang hanya masuk dan melihat tatapan mata Sakura yang mematikan lalu mengundurkan diri padahal belum ada 1 menit. Ckckck.

Sakura pun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil _Hanphone_-nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo Naruto? Ruang karate itu dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong kampus.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto di seberang telfon.

"Aku ada di depan kelas S-A-S-T-R-A, iya kelas sastra." jawab Sakura.

"Ok. Aku akan menjemputmu di sana. Jangan kemana-mana ya, Sakura." Pesan Naruto.

"Iya." jawab Sakura lalu memutus sambungan telefonnya.

Sakura lalu duduk di kursi di samping pintu kelas Sastra.

"Hm..hm..hm.." Sakura bersenandung mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosannya saat menunggu Naruto menjemputnya.

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling. Begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup di sini dulu. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu." Terdengar suara sang dosen yang mengakhiri kegiatan mengajarnya di dalam kelas sastra. Lalu orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari kelas tersebut. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang-orang tersebut.

Mata Sakura menemukan sesosok 'ayam' diantara orang-orang yang berhamburan itu. Tebak siapa si 'ayam' itu? Seratus untuk kalian semua. Si ayam yang dimaksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke! Jeng jeng jeng. Otomatis Sakura lalu memalingkan wajahnya agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

'Gawat! Kenapa ayam itu ada di sini?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. 'Ya ampun! Aku kok bisa lupa gini sih? Ayam'kan emang kuliah di sini. Dasar bego. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari dari awal?' ucanya lagi dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul jidad lebarnya.

Tingkah Sakura ini jelas menimbulkan perhatian yang lebih terhadap dirinya. Tidak terkecuali dengan si 'pangeran' tampan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dengan bingung tapi masih menampakkan wajah _stoic_-nya. 'Kenapa si pink itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Pink? Seperti Sora.' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Untuk memastikan, Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sakura.

Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya dengan rasa cemas tingkat tinggi. 'Gawat! Dia mendekat.' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Jantung Sakura benar-benar berdetak lebih cepat.

Lalu Sakura melihat seorang cowok yang berambut kuning blode dari kejauhan. Sakura lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera lari dari TKP sebelum Sasuke mengenali dirinya.

"Sakura?" gumam Naruto yang bingung karena Sakura berlari ke arahnya dan menarik tangannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hey, tunggu! Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang tangannya masih ditarik oleh Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat tingkah aneh Sakura dengan bingung. 'Bukankah itu si Dobe?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. 'Ada hubungan apa si cewek pink itu dengan Dobe?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati lagi. Kayaknya si Sasuke terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya ya? 'Apa mungkin cewek pink itu adalah Sora ya?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Ah, mungkin hanya rambutnya saja yang mirip.' tepis Sasuke dalam hati. 'Nanti saja aku tanyakan siapa cewek pink itu pada Dobe.' Gumamnya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan TKP.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Ada apa sih, Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di kursi penonton di ruang latihan karate.

"Naruto, tadi itu nyawaku hampir melayang. Untung ada kamu yang datang nylametin aku." ucap Sakura sambil mengatur detak jantunganya yang masih berdetak kencang.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sakura.

"Hah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Lagian itu juga sudah tidak penting lagi kok." ucap Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ehm..Oh ya Sakura, gimana kalau kamu aku rekomendasikan ke dosen pengurus ekstrakulikuler untuk jadi pelatih karate di sini?" usul Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sakura berfikir sejenak, 'Berhubung aku sudah tidak kerja di tempatnya si 'ayam' itu, berarti aku nganggur di rumah. Daripada aku kesepian mendingan aku terima saja tawaran Naruto.' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Ok. Boleh saja. Terus jam latihannya nggak malem'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku tau kamu kok. Tentu saja nggak malem karena kamu kalo malem hari pasti mau maen sepeda." jawab Naruto.

"Wah, kau memang sahabatku yang paling tau aku, Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil meninju lengan Naruto dengan pelan.

'Jadi, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, Sakura?' tanya Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Naruto, kau kenap? Apa pukulanku terlalu keras?" tanya Sakura khawatir karena melihat wajah Naruto yang sedih.

"Aa…tidak kok. Hehehe…" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar menahan sedih di hatinya.

"Naruto, aku kita tanding karate!" ajak Sakura dengan semangat.

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi jangan kau tunjuk aku sebagai lawanmu. Aku benar-benar trouma." tolak Naruto agak ketakutan.

Kenapa Naruto trouma? Karena dulu Naruto dan Sakura belum menjadi sahabat seperti sekarang ini dan Sakura belum gabung dalam komunitas sepeda balap. Sakura menantang Naruto balap sepeda dan akhirnya yang menang adalah Sakura, tetapi Naruto tidak terima perlakuan yang memalukan itu. Naruto lalu mencoba memberi pelajaran pada Sakura.

Saat itu Naruto mencoba mendekati Sakura lalu Sakura memukul Naruto dengan sekali pukulan.

Bug!

KO'lah Naruto. Semenjak itulah Naruto jadi trouma jika ditantang berantem oleh Sakura.

"Hahaha…maafkan aku waktu itu." ucap sakura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat kejadian waktu itu. "Bukan'kah kau yang membuat keributan? Kau tidak mau mengakui kekalahanmu, Naruto." ucap Sakura.

"Ya ya ya. Aku yang salah telah meremehkanmu." ucap Naruto akhirnya mengalah.

"Hehe..nak gitu dong." ucap sakura sambil nyengir. "Lalu aku latihan sama siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau pilih saja salah satu dari mereka." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang sedang berlatih karate di depanya dan Sakura.

"Hem. Ok." jawab Sakura lalu menghampiri gerombolan orang-orang yang sedang latihan karate.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sementara di tempat Sasuke berada.

Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di kantin, menikmati makanan yang telah terhidang di hadapannya.

"Hah, tendangan 'pink' itu masih terasa sakit. Siapa sebenarnya cewek itu?" gumam Sasuke. "Aku harus cari tau tentang dia." gumamnya lagi.

"Hey, Sasu sayang?" sapa seorang cewek berkaca mata berrambut merah merekah.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari cewek itu.

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan sehingga mengikutiku terus, Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hey hey. Jangan begitu. Kalau aku tidak mengikutimu apa kau mau dikerubuti cewek-cewek itu?" tanya Karin sambil menunjuk segerombolan Fans Club Sasuke.

"Ya ya. Terserah kau sajalah." ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau malam ini ada acara?" tanya Karin sambil bergelayut di lengan kekar Sasuke dengan manja. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditemplokin Karin semakin risih.

"Aku ada misi khusus nanti malam yang harus aku selsaikan." jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Misi khusus?" tanya Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu tau." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ih, Sasuke gitu ah." ucap Karin manja.

"Jangan membuatku seakan ingin muntah." ucap sasuke dengan men-_deathglare_ Karin.

"Minggir! Aku mau pulang." ucap Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Karin sendiri.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Kembali ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Hey, guys?" sapa Sakura pada orang-orang itu.

"..." semuanya diam. Tak ada yang menjawab. Orang-orang itu saling berpandangan bingung.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang cowok yang berambut panjang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." ucap Sakura ramah sambil membungkukkan punggungnya.

"Lalu?" tanya cowok berambut panjang itu.

"Neji, dia akan menjadi pelatih kareta yang baru. Jadi, tolong kau uji kemampuannya." ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Ehm..jadi begitu." ucap Neji lalu melihat penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai kaki.

Penampilan sakura memang tidak menarik, lebih terlihat acak-acakan.

"Ok. Ayo kita tanding." ucap Neji lalu menuju are pertandingan.

"Mohon bantuannya." ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum. Sakura pun juga menuju area pertandingan.

Sakura dan Neji mulai mengambil posisi kuda-kuda.

"Ok. Dalam hitungan ke-3, kalian sudah boleh mulai bertanding." Ucap Naruto selaku wasit pertandingan.

"Neji! Neji! Neji!" sorak seluruh anggota ekstra karate. Neji di sini adalah ketua tim karate yang paling hebat, jelas para seluruh angggota karate mendukung ketuanya dong.

"1." Naruto mulai menghitung.

"2"

"3"

Sakura mulai menyerang Neji dengan mengarahkan pukulan ke arah wajah Neji, tapi sayang, pukulan pertama Sakura dapat ditepis dengan mudah oleh Neji.

'Orang ini memang hebat bisa menghindari seranganku.' puji Sakura dalam hati.

"Wow…"

"Wah."

"Hebat."

Itulah kata-kata kagum yang keluar dari para anggota kareta yang menonton pertandingan antara Sakura dengan Neji.

Hyut.

Bug.

Duak.

"Hosh…hosh…" terdengar suara nafas Sakura dan Neji yang sudah ngos-ngosan saling berlomba.

Sudah bebarapa menit sejak pertandingan dimulai. Tapi salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang menyerah. Energi Sakura dan Neji pun mulai menipis. Sakura mendapat pukulan dari Neji yang tepat mengenai perutnya. Walaupun Sakura baru mendapat satu pukulan tapi tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk menepis semua serangan Neji. Perut Sakura juga merasa'kan sakit yang luar biasa.

'Tendangannya kuat juga.' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sedangkan Neji sudah terlihat kualahan menghadapi serangan sakura hingga Neji pun lengah dan mendapat tiga pukulan dari Sakura. Sudah di pastikan jika Neji mendapatkan pukulan yang keempat kalinya, ia akan roboh karena pukulan Sakura sangat keras sekali. Kekuatan tangannya itu bagai kekuatan monster.

Sakura mencoba mencari celah untuk memukul Neji sekali lagi dan untuk mengakhiri pertandingan ini.

1

2

3

Duak!

Sakura berhasil menendang tepat di perut Neji.

Bruk!

Neji pun terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Semua anggota karate pun dengan cepat menolong ketuanya itu.

"Ketua! Bangun!" ucap salah seorang anggota karate. Lalu mereka pun membawa Neji ke UKS.

"Sakura, kau tidak membuat Neji luka parah'kan?" tanya Naruto was-was dengan keadaan ketuanya yang tak berdaya.

"Hosh..Hosh. Hehe..tenang saja. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu kok." jawab Sakura yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Benar ya. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Neji." ucap Naruto dengan nada cemas.

"Iya, aku bisa jamin itu. Hah." ucap Sakura yang mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Tapi kau hebatjuga ya, Sakura. Ketua karate bisa kau kalahkan." Ucap Naruto yang sudah tidak mencemaskan keadaan ketuanya itu.

"Hehe..makasih atas pujiannya." ucap Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Oh ya, masih ada orang yang hebat dalam kelompok karate ini." ucap Naruto.

"He?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sambil melihat ke arah Naruto seolah-oleh bertanya 'Siapa orang itu?' pada Naruto.

"Wakil ketua kami. Memang kedudukannya wakil ketua tapi dia tidak mau mejadi ketua karate." ucap Naruto yang seolah-olah mengerti tatapan mata Sakura.

"Menarik." gumam Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi, Sakura. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya tadi kau kena tendangan Neji." tanya Naruto cemas.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa. Jadi, sakitnya akan segera hilang. Kau tau aku'kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun Sakura berkata demikian, Naruto tetap saja tidak semudah itu percaya pada Sakura. Naruto tahu betul bahwa tendangan Neji tadi tidak pelan.

Tapi semakin Naruto mencemaskan Sakura, Sakura akan semakin bilang tidak apa-apa. Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas senyum Sakura yang indah itu.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Hah," gumam Sakura yang sudah terbagun dari tidurnya.

Jam seudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Saatnya Sakura pergi ke taman kota seperti biasa yang ia lakukan di malam hari setelah jam 7.

"Saatnya bersenang-senang!" seru Sakura lalu menuju ke bagasi untuk mengambil sepedanya. Tapi begitu sampai di bagasi, ia tidak menemukan '_Cherry Blossom'nya_.

"Lho? Kemana _Cherry Blossom_?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Sakura pun mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kapan terakhir ia memakai sepedanya itu.

"Aduh! Gawat lagi!" rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku menjadi pelupa kayak gini sih? Tadi masalah kampus, sekarang maslah sepeda. Haduh! Sialnya aku!" rutuknya lagi.

Sakura baru ingat kalau sepedanya tadi pagi ia gunakan untuk berangkat ke kediaman Uchiha, tapi kenapa ia begitu lupa membawa kabur juga sepeda kesayangannya itu waktu ia kabur dari Sasuke?

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Dasar Sakura bodoh!" Sakura berkali-kali merutuki dirinya yang pelupa itu.

"Haduh, apa Cherry baik-baik saja ya? Pasti si Ayam sudah menemukannya." ucap Sakura was-was sambil berjalan mondar-mandir seperti menunggu induk ayam yang bertelur. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Cherry!" ucapnya dengan tegas lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju kediaman Uchiha untuk mengambil kembali sepeda kesayangannya.

Di perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha, Sakura merogoh _Handphone_-nya dari saku dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Naruto? Maaf, malam ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan dengan kalian." ucap Sakura lalu mengakhiri telefonnya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Indip.

Sakura mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Dengan mudah ia masuk tanpa diketahui oleh para penjaga rumah karena semua penjaga tidur pulas. Sakura segera menuju ke garasi mobil Sasuke. Sakura berharap sepedanya baik-baik saja.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu garasi, Sakura mencoba membuka garasi. Siapa tahu garasinya lupa dikunci.

Gredeg!

Benar saja, pintu garasi belum dikunci. Tapi di dalam garasi terlihat gelap. Cahaya yang masuk dari luar saja hanya sedikit tapi ia masih bisa melihat sepedanya yang masih berdiri tegak di samping mobil mewah yang baru satu hari kemarin ia pakai untuk mengantar 'Tuan'nya kuliah dan pergi kemana-mana.

"Cherry?" gumam Sakura bahagia telah menemukan sepedanya. Sakura pun mendekati sepedanya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan orang di belakangnya.

Gredeg!

Dan dengan tiba-tiba pula pintu garasi tertutup sendiri. Sakura yang kaget lalu menoleh ke belakang tapi sebelu sakura menoleh ke belakang, orang tersebut sudah lebih cepat membungkam mulut Sakura dan mengunci semua pergerakan Sakura. Tubuhnya dihimpit oleh orang itu.

'Siapa orang ini?' jerit Sakura dalam hati. Sakura mencoba meronta-ronta tapi tenaga orang ini lebih besar dobandingkan dengan tenaga Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura ingat dengan badan ini dan tenaga ini.

'Dia adalah….'

Jeng jeng…

_-TBC-_

.

.

.

Catatan A/N:

Waa….#jingrak-jingkrak

Hah, akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga. Senengnya ^_^

Semoga kalian suka #ngarep mburi #PLETAK

Terima kasih untuk para reader dan para review.

Oh ya, aku mau tanya ni. Sebutan untuk para pembalap sepeda apa ya? Hehe..yang tau tolong kasih tahu ya. #ya iyalah, masak kasih tempe.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya #nunduk

Jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W nya ya?

Ganbatte ne!

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

-Gha mika chiiyamada : hehe…maskasih atas review-nya

-Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom : hehe, maaf salh lagi. Makasih reviewnya.

-Kakaru niachinaha : mksih atas reviewny n maksh atas pujiannya

-Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki : aduh, tau aja. Makasih reviewnya

-Devi lauramora: heh. Iya. Tebakanmu benar. Ini dh update. Makasih reviewnya


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimmer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Sopirku Cantik © Naumi Megumi

Warning : OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, minimnya diskrip dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau ide ceritanya itu hanya kebetulan saja. Dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan saya tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung ataupun menyakiti siapapun.

Summary : Untuk mendapat sepedanya kembali, Sakura harus menandatangani sebuah kontrak kerja dari Sasuke. Kira-kira kontrak apa ya itu? lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan Sakura setelah terikat sebuah kontrak kerja dengan Sasuke? Silahkan baca fic ini sampai akhir! Terima kasih

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Marilah dengan khimat kita mulai baca, Membaca dimulai!

**Sopirku Cantik**

Chapter 5

Gredeg!

Dan dengan tiba-tiba pula pintu garasi tertutup sendiri. Sakura yang kaget lalu menoleh ke belakang tapi sebelum Sakura menoleh ke belakang, orang tersebut sudah lebih cepat membungkam mulut Sakura dan mengunci semua pergerakan Sakura. Tubuhnya dihimpit oleh orang itu.

'Siapa orang ini?' jerit Sakura dalam hati. Sakura mencoba meronta-ronta tapi tenaga orang ini lebih besar dibandingkan dengan tenaga Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura ingat dengan badan ini dan tenaga ini.

"Hey Pink, kita berjumpa lagi," ucap seseorang itu di dekat telinga Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura bergidik.

'Ayam sialan!' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Bisa kalian tebak sendiri, bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu memudahkanmu masuk begitu saja ke rumahku ini? Dasar! Coba saja kau berfikir ulang. Apa logis bila semua penjaga di rumahku ini tidur semuanya? Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan kesini untuk mengambil sepeda pink pembawa bencanamu ini," jelas Sasuke dengan gaya sombongnya.

"Hmp…" Sakura mencoba bicara tapi mulutnya dibungkam oleh tangan Sasuke. Lalu muncullah sebuah ide di kepala Sakura.

1

2

3

"Aw!" seru Sasuke saat tanganya digigit oleh gigi runcing Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan teriakannya demi menjaga _image_-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya mengahadap Sasuke, "Ha, kau ini. Aku juga tidak bodoh. Tanganmu itu daging bukan besi. Dengan mudah aku bisa menggigitnya. Ckck..rencanamu kurang sempurna," ucapnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sasuke lalu menyeringai melupakan rasa sakitnya. "Apa kau pikir kau bisa kelur dari sini dengan mudah?" tanya Sasuke.

Tet tot!

Sakura tidak berfikir sampai kesana. Sakura baru menyesal karena dulu tidak pernah belajar dengan benar waktu sekolah sehingga dirinya sendiri sekarang rugi karena kebodohannya.

"Kau sudah banyak berhutang padaku," ucap Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Reflek kepala Sakura pun mundur.

"Hu..hutang apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke menjauhkan wahjanya dari Sakura dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Kamu sudah merusak mobilku, membuat kakiku sakit, menggigit tanganku, dan yang paling parah adalah kau sudah membohongiku dan ayahku dengan penyamaranmu itu," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu," ucap Sakura hendak menghampiri sepedanya tapi Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya dan sudah menaiki Cherry.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turun dari sepedaku!" perintah Sakura.

"Tidak mau."

"Sebenarnya maumu apa sih?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai bosan bermasalah dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengganti mobilku," jawab Sasuke dengan enteng.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ada uang."

"Bohong."

"Beneran."

"Ok. Kalau begitu kamu harus bekerja untukku," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Untuk membayar hutangmu padaku, kau harus menjadi sopirku hingga hutangmu lunas. Kau harus menuruti semua kataku," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai licik.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura.

"Hem? Apa aku perlu menghubungi Ayahku bahwa ada yang menipu dirinya?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih tepat dibilang mengancam.

"A…tidak usah! Ok ok. Aku akan menuruti semua kata-katamu." Sakura akhirnya menyerah.

"Bagus. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura," jawab sakura singkat.

"Ok Sakura. Kau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pelayanku dan kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Sasuke-_Sama_ seperti dulu lagi," titah Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ada satu permintaan," aju Sakura.

"Apa itu?"

"Pagi hari jam 8 sampai jam 10 dan malam hari jam 7 sampai jam 9, aku bebas dari tugasmu," jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa? Itu waktu yang sangat lama. Kenapa jam bebasmu banyak sekali?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku juga ada kegiatan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan," jawab Sakura, "Lagian cuma 4 jam dalam sehari. Aku bersedia tinggal di rumahmu untuk mengganti jam bebasku itu," tambahnya.

"Ok. Pengajuanmu aku terima. Tapi kau harus kembali tepat waktu"

"Iya iya. Jadi, sekarang kembalikan sepedaku!" pinta Sakura.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak sebodoh yang kemarin. Kita harus buat kontrak kerja dulu. Kau sangat licik, Sakura. Aku tidak mau kau bohongi seperti kemarin," ucap Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat kesal dengan Sakura.

"Heh, kau mengakui juga kalau dirimu itu bodoh," cibir Sakura.

"Kau ini, ingin sekali aku memukulmu tapi aku tidak tega karena kau seorang cewek," ucap Sasuke menahan amarahnya.

"Coba saja kalau berani," tantang Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin ku pukul?" Sasuke sangat kesal dengan gadis ini. _Image_-nya yang ia jaga agar tidak rusak sekarang rusak karena gadis ini. "Ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Sakura yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke tapi cengkraman Sasuke sangat kuat sehingga Sakura tidak bisa menahannya.

"…" Sasuke terus menarik Sakura hingga ke kamarnya sedangkan Sakura sudah pasrah. Sasuke lalu membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ini, cepat kau tanda tangani!" perintah Sasuke menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu dan sebuah bolpen kepada Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kontrak kerja kita. Kalau kau sampai melanggar perjanjian ini, kau akan kumasukkan dalam penjara. Dan ini adalah bukti yang kuat," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum licik.

"Kau tau, kau itu juga licik Sasuke-_Sama_," ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang lebih dulu meliciki siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Hah, sudahlah. Baik, aku akan tanda tangani," ucap Sakura menyerah lalu mengambil kertas kontrak kerja dari tangan Sasuke.

Sakura lalu menandatangani kontrak kerjanya dengan Sasuke setelah dibacanya terlebih dahulu dengan terpaksa.

"Ini. Sudah puas sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan jengkel sambil menyerahkan kembali kertas-kertas itu pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda, Nona Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya.

"Cih!" decak Sakura, "Kau tau, Sasuke-_Sama_? Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan," lanjut Sakura dengan pandangan kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nona Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hah, terserah kau lah. Aku mau pergi," ucap Sakura saat akan beranjak dari tenpatnya tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menahan lengannya. Sakura melihat ke arah lengannya yang ditahan, "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Berikan nomor ponselmu yang asli. Dan jangan coba-coba membohongiku lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Hah, iya iya. Mana ponselmu?" pinta Sakura meminta ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke pun memberikan ponselnya pada Sakura. Sakura lalu menuliskan nomornya dan menamainya. "Ini. Jangan segan-segan menghubingiku," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan kembali ponsel Sasuke ke pemiliknya dengan senyum paksaan.

"Terima kasih, Nona Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang sangat mengejek pada Sakura.

"Jangan memanggilku Nona dan jangan pasang senyum jelekmu itu, ck!" ucap Sasuke jengkel sambil berdecak.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, JIDAT!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai yang menekankan kata 'JIDAT'.

"Arrgh!" seru Sakura frustasi, "Kau sangat menyebalkan!" lanjutnya.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih, JIDAT!" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

"Aku pergi!" ucap Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jidat!" pesan Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Ayam itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" gumam Sakura jengkel sambil terus berjalan menuju garasi.

Begitu sampai di garasi, Sakura segera menaiki 'Cherry' lalu pintu gerbang pun terbuka, terlihat penjaga yang tadi dilihatnya tidur. Benar saja bahwa penjaga-penjaga itu telah diperintahkan Sasuke untuk acting tidur.

"Sial!" umpat Sakura.

Wuss!

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya kencang dengan kesal.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Tadaima!" seru Sakura begitu memasuki kediaman Kakashi.

Anko lalu menengok pintu depan dan mendapi Sakura sudah pulang. "Ah, Sakura sudah pulang?" sahutnya.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah lunglai ke dalam dengan diikuti Anko di belakangnya.

"Apa ada masalah, Sakura?" tanya Anko yang masih mengikuti Sakura di belakangnya sampai di ruang tengah.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa yang empuk di depan TV. "Aku bekerja lagi jadi sopir Sasuke, Bi," jawabnya.

Anko pun terkejut dengan berita yang Sakura bawa, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Sakura. "Katanya kedokmu sudah diketahui oleh Sasuke-_sama_?" tanya Anko bingung.

"Memang, Bi, tapi..aku membuat kesalahan yang besar sehingga Sasuke menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk mengancamku," jawab Sakura dengan lemas.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Anko cemas melihat 'tuan putri'nya ini terlihat sedih dan begitu tersiksa.

"Aku akan menuruti perintahnya hingga aku bisa membalasnya, Bi. Aku akan mencari kelemahannya sehingga dia tidak akan berani mengancamku lagi," ucap Sakura dengan seringai licik.

"Apa pun itu, tetaplah berhati-hati," pesan Anko.

"Iya, Bi," jawab Sakura dengan senyum. "Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya, Bi?" pamit Sakura lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Iya," jawab Anko yang juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Hah, apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?" gumam Sakura yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya Sakura memikirkan kelemahan si ayam, tiba-tiba _Handphone_-nya yang ia letakkan di sampingnya berdering.

Tanya melihat siapa yang menelfonya, Sakura langsung menekan tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnya. "Moshi-moshi?" sahutnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Jidat," sahut seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar sekali di telinga Sakura di seberang telfon.

"Ada apa?" bentak Sakura dengan kesal. Baru saja orang ini yang dipikirkannya tapi dengan tiba-tiba orang ini menelfonnya.

"Eits! Perjanjian kita tadi masih ingat'kan? Tentang panggilan untukku?" ucap orang itu mengingatkan. Walaupun Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya, ia yakin sekali orang itu sedang menyeringai penuh dengan kemenangan.

Sakura menjauhkan _Handphone _dari telinganya dan melihat _Handphone_-nya dengan pandangan kesal, "Kau sangat menyebalkan, Ayam!" gumamnya. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_sama_?" ulangnya dengan nada lembut yang sangat tidak ikhlas ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Bagus," ucap Sasuke puas. "Apa kau sudah beres-beres barangmu yang akan kau bawa untuk mengungsi ke rumahku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum. Ini baru mau beres-beres," jawab Sakura dengan malas.

"Ingat. Jangan sampai kau telat," peringat Sasuke. "Dan kau harus jadi dirimu sendiri," lanjutnya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Maksudnya?" tanyanya.

"Kau harus jadi cewek. Tidak boleh jadi cowok," jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Jika kebohonganmu tetap kau lanjutkan akan menjadi sebuah bencana besar. Kau tau itu'kan? Jadi, jangan main sandiwara lagi!" jawab Sasuke dengan bijak.

"Cih! Gaya si Ayam ini!" gumam Sakura dengan pelan, tentu saja tak terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Iya iya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sora?" tanyanya.

"Soal Sora biar aku yang mengurusnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur ni," ucap Sakura hendak mengakhiri berbincangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ok. Oyasuminisai, Jidat," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat-buat lembut.

Muncul kerutan persegi di sudut jidat Sakura yang lebar, "Jangan memanggilku 'Jidat'!" ucapnya menahan amarah.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu dengan apa? Sakura? Itu terlalu bagus untukmu, Jidat. 'Jidat' adalah panggilan yang paling cocok untukmu," ucap Sasuke dengan sangat menyebalkan.

Sakura mencoba menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak. "Terserah," ucapnya menyerah. Sakura benar-benar jengkel dengan Sasuke. Jika Sakura tidak terikat kontrak dengan Sasuke, Sakura akan menendang kaki Sasuke dengan kejam hingga tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Jidat," ucap Sasuke mengakhiri telefonnya.

"Hah, dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" keluh Sakura sambil meletakan ponsel disampingnya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Ohayo, Bi," sapa Sakura begitu keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa koper pakaian di tangannya. Hari ini Sakura hanya memakai kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang yang terlihat kedodoran dan memakai celana jins warna hitam. Rambutnya ia kuncir satu ke belakang.

"Eh, Sakura sudah bangun," sahut Anko yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di ruang makan.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Anko, "Wah, keliahatannya enak ni," ucapnya.

"Makanlah! Oh ya Sakura, kau mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Anko.

"Iya, Bi. Si Ayam itu menyuruhku untuk berangkat pagi dan tidak boleh telat. Sangat menyebalkan," keluh Sakura sambil mengambil nasi.

Anko mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura. Lalu datanglah Kakashi dan mengambil posisi di samping istrinya.

"Wah Sakura, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat ada koper besar di samping Sakura.

"Aku mau ke rumah Sasuke, Paman," jawab Sakura. "Aku juga akan tinggal di sana selama 1 bulan," lanjutnya.

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku bekerja lagi sebagai sopir pribadinya," jawab Sakura yang masih menikmati sarapannya. "Paman tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa jaga diri aku kok," lanjutnya untuk menenangkan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa makan ya," pesan Kakashi.

"Iya, Paman," ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tamu dengan gelisah, sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang, "Duh, anak itu kemana sih? Udah jam segini belum datang-datang juga," gumamnya.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah yang mendekati ruang tamu, dengan segera Sasuke duduk di sofa dan memasang wajah datarnya kembali. "Kenapa baru datang sekarang?" tanyanya saat melihat gadis bermabut pink mendekatinya.

"Ini'kan baru jam 5," jawab Sakura dengan santai.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan di lengan kirinya, 'Jam 5? Kenapa masih pagi begini? Kenapa aku tadi tidak melihat jam dulu sih? Mau ditaruh mana ni muka?' Sasuke merutuki dirinya dalam hati. "Aku'kan kemarin menyuruhmu untuk datang jam setengah 5," elaknya untuk menutupi kesalahan yang ia buat.

"Bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas kemarin kau bilang jam 5," sanggah Sakura yang yakin bahwa kemarin Sasuke menyuruhnya datang jam 5 bukan jam setengah 5.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Hari ini aku memaafkanmu," ucap Sasuke segera agar Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah yang mengada-ada. "Cepat kau beresi barang-barangmu, kau menggunakan kamar di sebelah kamarku!" titah Sasuke, "Jangan berfikir macam-macam! Itu agar aku mudah memanggilmu saat aku membutuhkanmu," lanjutnya.

Sakura berdecih dan tersenyum kecut, "Kau memang suka menyiksaku ya?" ucapnya dengan kesal.

"Memang itulah takdirmu," sahut Sasuke dengan senyum licik.

"Iks!" decih Sakura lalu pergi naik ke lantai 2 ke kamarnya yang baru untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Tanpa Sakura tau, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sasuke lalu duduk kembali ke sofa sambil menunggu Sakura yang sedang beres-beres.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura pun turun. Sakura merubah penampilannya. Ia memakai topi dan rambutnya ia masukkan ke dalam topi tersebut. Tidak lupa Sakura memakai kaca mata yang sama yang ia gunakan waktu menyamar menjadi Sora.

Sasuke melihat penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau ini Sakura bukan Sora, jadi berpenampilanlah layaknya Sakura," komentarnya.

Sakura tidak mau kesalahnnya terulang kembali. Untuk jaga-jaga sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya, ia memakai penyamaran agar tidak ada orang yang dapat mengenalinya. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Sakura semakin sadar bahwa dunia ini memang sangat amat sempit sekali. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak mau ia temui tanpa sengaja lagi. "Memang kenapa? Lagi pula aku tidak menjadi Sora sepenuhnya," sahut Sakura.

"Tetap saja!" ucap Sasuke. "Cepat lepas topi dan kacamatamu itu!" perintahnya.

"Tidak," tolak Sakura.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku bilang lepas!" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan Sakura yang tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!" Sakura menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia hanya tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan tidak memakai penyamaran ke tempat umum.

"Cks! Kau ini memang keras kepala sekali, jidat!" ucap Sasuke kesal. "Apa perlu aku yang memaksamu untuk melepasnya?" tambahnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" tantang Sakura. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke tidak bisa melawannya.

Sasuke lalu melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura masih tetap tenang saat Sasuke berjarak 1 meter darinya. 75 cm, Sakura masih tenang. 50 cm, masih tenang. 25 cm, masih tetap tenang. 20 cm wajah Sasuke dari wajah Sakura hingga sepatu Sasuke menyentuh sepatu Sakura. 15 cm, Sasuke mnundukkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura karena Sakura lebih pendek dibandingkan Sasuke. 10 cm, jantung Sakura mulai berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya mulai memerah. "A..apa yang a..akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup.

Tidak ada jawab dari Sasuke, ia terus mendekat'kan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. 5 cm, Ia semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura.

Sakura gugup dengan posisi ini hingga ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia lalu menutup matanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah.

Pluk.

Rambut pink Sakura berjatuhan di bahunya. Topi yang ia gunakan sudah tidak ada. Sakura lalu membuka matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya saat mengetahui Sasuke mengambil topinya.

Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura sambil memegang topi Sakura, "Melepas topimu," jawabnya.

Set.

Dengan cepat Sasuke juga melepas kacamata yang Sakura pakai bahkan Sakura tidak bisa menangkis tangan Sasuke.

Sakura kaget dan kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau lihat'kan? Aku bisa memaksamu untuk melepaskan penyamaranmu," ucapnya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan kesal, "Memaksa apa? Kau melepasnya dengan cara licik!" tangkisnya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke.

"Cks! Cepat kembalikan topi dan kacamataku!" pinta Sakura.

"Coba saja kau ambil kalau bisa," tantang Sasuke sambil mengangkat tinggi topi dan kacamata Sakura di tangannya.

Sakura lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke, berdiri di depan Sasuke. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

Sasuke hanya diam, seketika itu ia merasa tertarik oleh mata emerald Sakura yang sangat indah. Semakin dalam Sasuke tertarik dalam pesona mata Sakura hingga tanpa ia sadari Sakura mulai meloncat di depannya untuk meraih topi yang ia pegang. Tapi karena saking dekatnya jarak antara Sakura dan Sasuke, saat melompat, tubuh Sakura bergesekan dengan tubuh Sasuke sehingga keseimbangan Sakura menjadi hilang.

"Aaagrk!" teriak Sakura saat tubuhnya mulai oleng.

Bruk!

Dengan sukses tubuh Sakura jatuh ke depan ke arah Sasuke yang tadinya asik memandangi Sakura malah ikut jatuh karena tidak konsentrasi dengan yang di depannya. Jadinya mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tubuh Sakura yang kecil menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Aduh," rintih Sakura. Sasuke lalu mendongakkan wajahnya melihat Sasuke yang ada di bawahnya.

Sasuke masih tetap diam sambil memandang mata emerald Sakura. "Kau lebih cantik begini, Sakura," gumam Sasuke pelan tapi Sakura masih dapat mendengarnya karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyannya.

"Kau cantik, Sakura," ulang Sasuke.

"He, apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Sakura yang merasa sikap Sasuke ini aneh.

Sasuke masih menatap mata Sakura. 'Mata ini…mata ini menarikku lagi,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sakura mencoba bangun dari atas Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah memeluknya. "He, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" perintahnya.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura, bahkan ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya hingga wajah Sakura menempel pada dada bidangnya.

Sakura meronta-ronta agar Sasuke melepaskannya. "Lepaskan aku, Ayam!" ucapnya dengan jengkel. Tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming. Sakura pun berhenti meronta karena sudah capek dan tetap saja Sasuke tidak mau melepaskannya. Ia menempelkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

Deg deg! Deg deg!

Detak jantung Sakura mendadak menjadi cepat dan wajah Sakura berubah menajdi merah. 'Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat?' gumam Sakura dalam hati. 'perasaan ini sama seperti saat Sai memelukku,' lanjutnya.

Deg deg! Deg deg!

Sakura mendengar jantung Sasuke juga berdetak cepat. 'Apa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati _moment_ seperti ini dengan Sakura.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara derapan langkah seseorang yang mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura lalu bangun dari atas Sasuke dengan cepat lalu merapikan penampilannya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang juga bangun dari lantai.

Orang itupun mendekat. "Lho, tuan muda ada di sini? Saya kira masih di kamar," ucap orang itu

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Orang ini memang pintar sekali menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Nenek Chiyo?" gumam Sakura tidak sadar. Dengan reflek ia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya nenek Chiyo kaget.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah nenek Chiyo, "Hehe..saya-"

"—Dia sopir baruku, Nek," potong Sasuke segera sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaan nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Sopir baru? Lalu Sora kemana?" tanyanya.

"Sora sudah berhenti, Nek. Nenek'kan tau dari kemarin Sora tidak masuk terus. Jadi, aku mencari penggantinya," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke. 'Orang ini pandai sekali bersandiwara,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Nenek Chiyo melihat ke arah Sakura, ia melihat penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Sakura, Nek," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ehm..Sakura?" gumam nenek Chiyo. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung saat nenek Chiyo melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh."Boleh kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke meminta persetujuan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, itu berarti Sasuke mengijinkan Sakura untuk berbicara pada nenek Chiyo. "Boleh, nek." Jawab Sakura.

Nenek Chiyo lalu berbalik arah, "Ayo ikut aku!" perintahnya.

Sakura menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke, "Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya dengan nada takut.

Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura, "Tenang saja, nenek Chiyo tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu," ucapnya mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Nanti aku akan menyusul," lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah," sahutnya. Ia pun pergi mengikuti nenek Chiyo. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sakura terus mengikuti nenek Chiyo di belakangnya hingga sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Nenek chiyo mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ternyata ruangan itu adalah kamar nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo berbalik memandang Sakura yang terlihat gugup. "Jangan terlalu tegang begitu, Tuan Putri Sakura," ucapnya yang membuat Sakura kaget + syok.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Kenapa nenek? Kenapa nenek bisa memanggilku Tuan Putri?" tanyanya mencoba menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"Sudahlah, Tuan Putri. Anda tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi di depanku karena saya mengenal anda," ucap nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mencoba mengusai dirinya, "Sebenarnya nenek ini siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum,"Saya Chiyo, pengasuh Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke dari kecil sampai sekarang," jawabnya yang sebenarnya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Kenapa nenek Chiyo bisa mengenalku?" tanya Sakura lagi yang tidak puas dengan jawaban nenek Chiyo.

"Saya adalah neneknya Sai," jawab nenek Chiyo dengan senyum.

Mendengar jawaban nenek Chiyo, Sakura syok dan mendadak hatinya terasa perih saat mendengar nama 'Sai'. 'Kenapa aku harus mendengar nama itu lagi?' batinya. Dunia ini memang amatlah sempit. Sekali lagi, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak ingin ia temui? Ia merasa bahwa pertemuannya dengan nenek Chiyo ini akan menimbulkan akibat yang besar bagi hidupnya tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa menyelahkan nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo adalah orang yang baik. "Nenek Chiyo benar neneknya Sai? Tapi aku tidak pernah liat nenek waktu main ke rumah Sai," ucapnya sedikit kurang percaya dengan ucapan nenek Chiyo.

"Karena saya memang jarang pulang," jawab nenek Chiyo. "Tapi saya sering lihat Tuan Putri di depan rumah waktu mengajak Sai bermain," lanjutnya.

"…" Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Saya juga tau kalau Sora itu adalah tuan putri," sahut nenek Chiyo.

Sekali lagi Sakura terlihat kaget, "Bagaimana nenek bisa tau?" tanyanya.

"Saya'kan juga tau sifat-sifat putri dan kelakuan putri seperti apa," jawab nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mencoba berfikir sejenak, "Nenek Chiyo, aku boleh minta tolong?" tanyanya kemudian.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lagi, "Tentu saja boleh, Tuan putri," jawabnya.

Sakura membungkukkan badanya menghadap ke nenek Chiyo dan berbisik, "Nenek, tolong rahasiakan identitasku yang sebenarnya pada semua orang ya," pintanya.

"Apapun itu, Tuan putri," jawab nenek Chiyo.

Sakura lalu memeluk nenek Chiyo dengan senang, "Makasih, Nek. Nenek sangat baik sekali," ucapnya dengan tawa.

"Sama-sama, Tuan-"

"Eit!" potong Sakura. "Jangan panggil aku Tuan putri, tapi panggil aku Sakura saja. Ok, nek!" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," jawab nenek Chiyo.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar nenek Chiyo terbuka. Masuklah sesosok ayam, itu di mata Sakura.

Sakura kaget sekali, bagaimana kalau Sasuke tadi mendengar pembicaraannya dengan nenek Chiyo? "Kalau masuk kamar orang itu ketuk pintu dulu, jangan asal masuk!" omelnya dengan wajah kesal pada Sasuke.

"Hn, ayo cepat berangkat!" perintah Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Iks!" Sakura berdecih lalu melihat ke arah nenek Chiyo dan tersenyum ke arah nenek Chiyo, "Saya berangkat dulu ya, nek?" pamitnya lalu mengikuti Sasuke.

"He, mana topiku?" pinta Sakura saat berjalan menuju garasi.

"Aku'kan sudah bilang, tidak perlu menyamar," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura berdecih, "Tapi itu harus aku lakukan," sahutnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langhkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Kenapa harus?" tanyanya.

"Ka..karena hari ini sangat panas, aku tidak mau rambutku menjadi merah. Dan mataku sangat sensitif terhadap sinar matahari," elak Sakura mencari alasan.

"Rambutmu'kan memang sudah pink, merah sedikit juga tidak apa-apa," sanggah Sasuke. "Cepat keluarkan mobilnya," perintahnya dengan nada datar.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya dapat berdecih. Terpaksa ia tidak memakai penyamaran. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah karet gelang. Ia lalu mengikat rambutnya dan menggulungnya hingga terlihatlah tengkuknya yang jenjang dan putih. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menyembunyikan rambut pink-nya yang mencolok.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tak kunjung masuk ke dalam mobil ia pun menoleh ke arah Sakura lagi. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang menggulung rambut pinknya. Seketika Sasuke terpesona dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura, ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran mesumnya dari otaknya. Itu berarti Sasuke mengakui bahwa dirinya memang mesum. Wkwkwkwk. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Masih saja bisa berwajah datar, padahal tadi sempat berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Sakura.

Sakura selesai menggulung rambutnya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Menguncir rambut," sahutnya dengan polos.

"Cepat lepas," titah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku bilang lepas ya lepas," seru Sasuke dengan agak kesal.

"Aku bilang kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Ini tidak boleh, itu tidak boleh," gumamnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu membungkukkan badanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura, "Karena kau yang seperti ini akan mengundang nafsu para laki-laki," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sakura.

Fuh!

Sasuke meniup tengkuk Sakura dan itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Sasuke menegakkan kembali badannya dan berbalik arah.

Sakura memegang tenmgkuknya yang tadi ditiup oleh Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sakura gugup.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, jadi lepaskan kunciranmu itu sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan," ucap Sasuke dengan santai lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, baru sadar sesuatu. "A…Dasar ayam mesum!" serunya heboh sendiri lalu dengan segera ia melepaskan karet gelang dari rambutnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai di dalam mobil tanpa Sakura tau.

_-TBC-_

.

.

.

Catatan A/N:

Wa…adegan apa itu tadi #nunjuk-nunjuk atas

Aku yang buat aja juga ikut deg-deg-an. Hah abal banget deh #emang

Ahihihi….#senyum gaje

Chapter 5 sudah selesai, wah panjangnya, kira-kira kurang panjang gk ni? Ini fic yang paling panjang yang pernah aku buat lho #gak nanya

Ok ok. Terima kasih yang sudah RnR. Jangan lupa untuk review lagi ya #ngarep

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya #nunduk

Jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W nya ya?

Ganbatte ne!

.

.

.

**Balasan Review:**

**-**Kakaru niachinaha: wah, mksh lg dah review lg, hehe..ya bgitu lah, terima ksh juga atas dukungan dan pyjiannya. Aku jadi malu #merona

**-**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom: maksh kak, kira-kira yg chp ini dh agk bner blum ya? Aku termksh bget dh mau ksh sran n review. Jgn lp ksh sarn2 n komntr lg ya..:)

**-**Susan-chan: mksih dek dh mau review n mksh jug dh ksih pujian n semngtnya.. :)

**-**Retno Uchiharuno; in dh update, maaf kurg cepet. Hehe. Slm knl juga.. :)

**-**Aiko sakira: ini kurg bnyk blum SasuSaku-nya, hehe maaf kurg kilat update-nya..mksh pujiannya n review-ny

**-**Hikalamia: chp 2,3,4,5 dh update lho, jgn ketinggalan…hehe.. mksh dh review

**-**Uchiha Levy Kagamine: ni dh update makash dh review

**-** Ria-chan: ini dh update, mksh pujiannya n review –nya


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimmer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Sopirku Cantik © Naumi Megumi

Warning : OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, minimnya diskrip dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau ide ceritanya itu hanya kebetulan saja. Dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan saya tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung ataupun menyakiti siapapun.

Summary : Setelah mengalahkan Neji, sang ketua karate, Sakura harus mengalahkan sang wakil ketua karate agar Sakura bisa jadi pelatih karate di Konoha University. Dapatkah Sakura mengalahkan sang wakil ketua karate? Ayo segera baca! Terima kasih

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Ok. Perbaikan datang! Maaf, banyak typo-nya jadi aku update ulang. Hehe..

Balasan review 5 dan perbaikan 6 aa dibawah! Makasih semuanya!

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Marilah dengan khimat kita mulai baca, Membaca dimulai!

**Sopirku Cantik**

Chapter 6

"Kita mampir ke restoran dulu," perintah Sasuke dengan datar.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sedang di dalam mobil. Sakura sendiri tidak tau kenapa pagi-pagi Sasuke sudah menyuruh untuk mengantarnya keluar.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura tanpa melepas perhatian dari setirnya. Sakura lalu mengarahkan kemudinya menuju ke sebuah warung ramen yang terletak di pinggir jalan.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, 'Kenapa malah berhenti di sini?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Hey, aku suruh kau untuk ke restoran bukan ke warung pinggir jalan!" koreksinya.

"Memangnya kau mau ke restoran mana? Kau saja tidak memberi tau tempatnya," sahut Sakura.

"Kita ke restoran 'Konoha Delicious'," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama,_" sahut Sakura dengan senyum. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya dengan samar. Sakura lalu meluncur ke restoran yang tadi Sasuke sebutkan.

Begitu sampai di depan restoran 'Konoha Delicious', Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. 'Aduh, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu ni,' batinya dengan cemas.

Seorang pelayan restoran membukakan pintu penumpang dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk keluar. Restoran ini memang restoran yang mewah, jadi yang makan di tempat ini kebanyakan adalah keluarga yang terhormat dan berkedudukan tinggi, seperti Sasuke.

Sakura juga keluar dari mobil mewah milik Sasuke dan menyerahkan kunci mobil pada pelayan restoran untuk diparkirkan, seperti di hotel-hotel gitu. Sakura sebenarnya ragu untuk masuk ke restoran ini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai berjalan memasuki restoran tersebut begitu pula dengan Sakura yang mengikuti di belakang Sasuke.

Begitu masuk Sakura langsung menangkap sesosok pria yang berambut pirang dan seorang wanita yang berambut kuning. Seketika wajah Sakura menjadi pucat. 'Aduh, kenapa mereka ada di sini sih?' ucapnya dalam hati dengan cemas.

Sakura melihat ke depan~ke arah Sasuke. "Sasike-_sama_," panggilnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke Sakura.

"Apa kau harus makan di sini?"

"Ya."

"Bisakah kita pindah ke tempat lain?" tanya Sakura. Sekarang langkahnya semakin mendekati ke arah pria berambut pirang dan wanita berambut kunning yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Sasuke lalu meraih tangan Sasuke. "Ayo ikut aku, Sasuke-_sama_," ucapnya menarik lengan Sasuke dan menariknya keluar dari restoran mewah itu.

Sasuke yang tangannya ditarik dengan sembarangan oleh Sakura hanya bisa diam dan sedikit menikmati sentuhan Sakura. Ehem..Sakura nggak sadar kalau dirinya sudah menggandeng Sasuke.

Sakura berhasil menarik Sasuke keluar restoran. Ia melihat ke arah tangannya, dengan segera ia melepas gengaman tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Seketika wajahnya menjadi merah, malu bener Sakura sekarang.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya senyum-senyum nggak jelas. "Ehem, ternyata kamu agresif juga ya?" ucapnya sambil melirik Sakura.

"Iih, PD banget sih," elak Sakura.

"Udah, ngaku aja," goda Sasuke sambil menyenggol bahu Sakura.

Sakura mendecih lalu mengusap bahunya yang tadi disenggol oleh Sasuke. "Ayo kita ke tempat lain saja," ajaknya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke warung ramen."

Sasuke mendecih, "Yang benar saja? Makanan di warung itu tidak sehat," tolaknya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah heran, "Hah kau ini. Coba dulu, apa makanannya cocok dengan perutmu atau tidak."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

Sakura memandang Sasuke jengkel. Saat Sakura akan menyanggah jawaban Sasuke, ia melihat orang yang tadi dilihatnya di dalam restoran dari balik punggung Sasuke. Reflek Sakura mendekat ke Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang kecil dengan bersembunyi di balik badan Sasuke yang besar. "Hah, kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka di sini sih?" keluhnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari bahwa badannya dan badan Sasuke saling berhimpitan.

Pertama Sasuke terkejut, tapi lama kelamaan ia malah menikmatinya. Ckck.

Selama menunggu orang-orang itu pergi, Sakura masih bersembunyi di balik badan Sasuke yang besar dan tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke mulai berani melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura. Ehem..kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Tak lama kemudian kedua orang tersebut pun pergi dengan mobil yang super mewah.

'Fuih! Akhirnya mereka pergi juga,' ucap Sakura lega dalam hati. Saat Sakura akan menarik tubuhnya, ada tangan yang kekar menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menjauh. Firasat Sakura buruk soal ini, ia perlahan mendongak melihat wajah Sasuke yang menyeringai. Dengan segera Sakura menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke tapi tangan kekar Sasuke masih memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan, baka!" bisik Sakura dengan geram.

"Siapa suruh memulai duluan?" bisik Sasuke balik.

Seketika orang-orang di sekitar memperhatikan mereka yang berpelukan mesra di tempat umum dan mereka saling berbisik, "Wah, mereka mesra sekali ya?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah orang-orang yang memperhatikannya dan juga Sasuke. Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah bilang, 'Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Atau kau akan mati!'

Seolah juga Sasuke mengerti tatapan yang mematikan dari Sakura, ia pun menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura. Dengan segera Sakura lalu menjauh dan pergi meningalkan Sasuke untuk mengambil mobil.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Coba dulu! Baru beri komentar!" perintah Sakura.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di warung ramen di pinggir jalan yang tadi Sakura sempat berhenti.

Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk memakan ramen yang sudah ia pesan utnuk Sasuke.

"Tapi apa ini bergizi," tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan pandangannya mengarah ke ramen yang berada di depannya.

"Bergizi. Ayo cepat dimakan, Sasuke-_sama_!" rayu Sakura dengan senyum manisnya agar Sasuke mau memakan ramennya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Suapin!" pintanya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sinis, "Makan sendiri."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau makan ramen itu," ujarnya dengan kekenak-kanakan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh ke Sakura, "Aaa…." Sasuke membuka mulutnya, siap menerima suapan yang akan datang dari Sakura.

Dengan agak ogah. Ingat! Dengan agak ogah. Jadi, Sakura juga mau, tapi sedikit. Yang pentingkan mau, iya'kan? Sakura lalu menarik mangkok ramen milik Sasuke lebih dekat dengannya. Lalu ia meyumpit (?) mie ramen tersebut dan mengarahkannya masuk ke mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya menadah di bawah dagu Sasuke, seperti menyuapi anak bayi gitu. Ehem..

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Ingat, jangan terlambat baliknya," pesan Sasuke saat turun dari mobil.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di Konoha University.

"Iya iya. Kalau aku tidak datang-datang, kau tinggal SMS saja'kan," sahut Sakura di dalam mobil.

"Nggak hanya ku SMS tapi aku akan menelfonmu terus sampe kau ada disampingku," balas Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Hah, iya iya. Terserah kau saja," dengus Sakura.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"KYAA…Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak gadis-gadis yang berlarian menuju Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh, "Liat tu!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk segerombolan gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke dengan dagunya, "penggermarmu sudah datang," sambungnya.

"Brisik!" sahut Sasuke kesal.

"Ok, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-_sama_," pamit Sakura lalu menginjak gas mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke masih melihat mobilnya yang semakin menjauh dan tidak hingga tak terlihat lagi. Ia memandang malas ke arah gerombolan gadis-gadis yang sudah mulai mengerumuninya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak gadis-gadis itu dengan histeris. Sedangkan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerombolan itu dengan cuek.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Naruto!" seru Sakura yang sudah memasuki ruang latihan karate.

"Darimana saja kau, Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di bangku penonton.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto, "Maaf, tadi ada urusan sedikit, hehehe.." jawabnya sambil nyengir kuda lalu duduk di samping kiri Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura, "Lho, kok malah duduk? Tidak ganti baju?" tanyanya.

Sakura nyengir lagi ke arah Naruto, "Aku lupa bawa baju training," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memakai bajuku," tawar Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ah tidak perlu, Naruto. Aku pake ini saja, tidak apa-apa. Bajuku lumayan longgar kok," tolak Sakura sambil menggerak-nggerakkan tangannya tanda menolak.

"Hahaha, ya. Memang longgar, bisa-bisa kemejamu yang longgar itu menyingkap ke atas dan terlihatlah pusarmu itu," komentar Naruto sambil tertawa dengan terbahak.

Seketika pandangan Sakura mengarah ke Naruto dan me-_Deathglare_-nya, "Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum seperti itu, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Seketika Naruto menelan ludahnya lalu menghentikan tawanya dan nyengir kuda, "Hehe..aku hanya bercanda kok," ucapnya dengan nada gemetar.

Sakura mendengus. "Oh ya, apa wakil ketuamu itu sudah datang?" tanyanya mengganti topik.

"Sudah, dia baru ganti baju," jawab Naruto. Sakura hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura lirih.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, "Ya," sahutnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pernah cerita kalau aku bekerja di keluarga kaya, kau masih ingat?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. "Dan nenek yang bekerja di sana ternyata adalah neneknya Sai," lanjut Sakura dengan nada lirih.

"Apa?" pekik Naruto kaget. "Lalu, apa nenek itu mengenalimu?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, tapi bukan masalah itu yang aku khawatirkan," ucapnya.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke depan~ke area latihan karate, "Karena Sai?" tebaknya.

Sakura mengangguk lagi, "Aku takut jika harus bertemu dengannya lagi," sahutnya.

Naruto memandang Sakura dari samping lalu tangannya meraih bahu Sakura, "Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya! Semangat!" seru Naruto memberi semangat.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Naruto, "Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik sedunia!" seru Sakura sambil tertawa ranyah.

Naruto pun ikut tertawa walaupun ada sedikit bagian dari hatinya yang terasa perih. Lalu ia berdiri, "Ayo, kita mulai pertandingannya!" ajaknya.

"Ayo!" seru Sakura semangat. Ia lalu ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya sambil menggulung rambut pinknya yang indah.

Naruto menepuk Sakura, "Jika kau menang, kau akan jadi pelatih di kegiatan karate ini," ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Neji sedang melatih anak buahnya dan dilihatnya Sakura dan Naruto yang mendekat ke arahnya. "Hey, Sakura, Naruto?" sapanya.

"Hey juga, Neji," sahut Naruto dan Sakura bebarengan sambil ber-tos dengan Neji.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf soal kemarin," ucap Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa," jawab Neji. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya kemarin aku terlalu keras menendangmu," lanjutnya dengan nada cemas.

"Hahaha..tidak apa kok. Sudah biasa juga, hehehe.." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa renyah.

"Kau hebat juga ya?" puji Neji pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Naruto langsung merangkul pundak Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum canggung karena malu dipuji. Aneh.

"Oi Teme! Lama sekali kau ganti bajunya!" seru Naruto pada seorang laki-laki yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Hn," sahut laki-laki itu singkat.

Deg!

Sepertinya Sakura tau kata kunci itu. Sontak semua menoleh ke arah laki-laki tersebut termasuk Sakura.

JDUER!

Seperti tersambar petir saat Sakura tau bahwa orang tersebut ternyata adalah 'Tuan'nya.

"Ayam…" gumam Sakura dengan sangat perlan sehingga tidak dapat didengar oleh Neji dan Naruto.

Yak, siapa lagi 'Tuan' Sakura kalau bukan Sasuke.

'Aduh! Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa lepas dari si ayam sih?' Sakura meratapi nasibnya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hey, Sasuke?" sapa Neji sambil mengangkat tanganya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat juga mengangkat telapak tangannya.

Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Ia menyeringai. Sakura memandang sini Sasuke, 'Apa maksud seringainya itu?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh ya Teme! Perkenalkan, dia Sakura," ucap Naruto mekperkenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sudah kenal dia, Dobe," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"APA?" seru Naruto, Neji termasuk juga dengan Sakura sendiri. Naruto dan Neji melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Pernyataan Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto, Neji dan Sakura menganga lebar.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Naruto dan Neji bertanya, 'Kalian kenal dimana?' atau 'Kok kalian bisa kenal?' atau yang lebih parah lagi jika mereka bertanya, 'Apa hubungan kalian?' dan lebih gawatnya lgi apa bila Sasuke menjawab, 'Dia adalah sopir dan pelayan pribadiku.' Bisa turun repotasinya jika Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan itu.

"Hehehe…." Sakura hanya bisa nyengir kuda pada Naruto dan Neji.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kenal?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dan dimana kalian kenal?" tambah Neji yang juga penasaran.

"Aa~"

"~kami sudah kenal sudah agak lama." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Neji dan Naruto. "Kami kenal di jalan secara tidak sengaja," sambungnya.

'Fuih~' Untuk sementara Sakura dapat bernafas lega.

"Owh," sahut Naruto dan Neji bebarengan.

"Kenpa kau tidak bilang kalau kau kenal Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Naruto mulai mengorek informasi.

"Mana ku tau kalau wakil ketua karate kalian ternyata adalah Sasuke," jawab Sakura mencoba mencari alasan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai pertandingannya!" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung. "Pertandingan apa," tanyanya masih dengan nada datar dan lebih terdengar bukan pertanyaan.

Naruto melihat ke arah ketuanya, "Apa kau belum bilang pada Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku," jawab Neji tanpa dosa.

"Ok. Tidak apa. Biar aku yang menjelaskan," ucap Naruto. "Jadi, Sakura ini akan menjadi pelatih karate di sini apabila dia menang melawan Neji dan kau, Sasuke. Sakura sudah mengalahkan Neji, jadi dia tinggal melawanmu," sambung Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura, "Baiklah," jawabnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera mengambil posisi di area pertandingan. Mereka sudah memasang kuda-kuda, siap untuk bertanding.

"Setelah hitungan ke-3, kalian boleh meulainya," ucap Naruto meberi penjelasan.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengangguk paham.

"1." Naruto mulai menghitung.

Suasana di ruang latihan karate pun semakin menegang.

"2.." lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah siap menyerangnya.

"3!" seru Narut dengan semangat. Dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Pertama Sakura melepaskan tinjuannya ke arah Sasuke, dengan mudah Sasuke menangkisnya, kesempatan ini tidak Sakura sia-siakan, ia menendang perut Sasuke.

Duak!

Tendangan Sakura sukses mengenai perut Sasuke.

"Wow!" seru para penonton termasuk Naruto dan Neji yang melihat aksi Sakura barusan. Sakura pun menyeringai senang.

"Tendanganmu hebat juga," komentar Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa perih.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura sombong.

"Aku pasti akan membalasmu, pink," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tenang.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" tantang Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai bersiap-siap saling menyerang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke melayangkan pukulannya ke arah wajah cantik Sakura dengan sangat cepat sehingga Sakura tidak bisa menghindarinya. Reflek Sakura pun menutup matanya.

"…" tidak ada reaksi dan Sakura tidak merasakan sakit. Semua mata melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan heran. Merasa ada yang mengganjal, Sakura segera membuka matanya. Yang benar saja, pukulan Sasuke tidak mengenai wajahnya, tapi malah ke samping. Ini bukanlah ketidak sengajaan.

Tuk!

Sasuke menyenggol gulungan rambut pink Sakura, dan jatuhlah helaian-helaian rambut Sakura di bahunya. Rambut Sakura yang berjatuhan itu begitu indah, membuat para cowok yang melihatnya terpesona dengan Sakura.

"Wow…" gumam para cowok termasuk Neji dan Naruto terpesona.

Sakura me-_deathgalre_ Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!" gumam Sakura pelan sambil menahan rasa kesalnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, mendekati telingan Sakura dan berbisik, "Sudah ku bilang'kan. Jika kau penggulung rambutmu seperti itu, kau akan mengundang nafsu para lelaki. Fuih." Sasuke meniup leher Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura bergidik.

Grep!

"Hya!"

Brak!

Dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan membantingnya. Sakura menyeringai sambil melihat Sasuke yang tergelatak di matras pertandingan. "Jangan remehkan aku!" ucapnya.

"Aw, kau benar-benar monster!" ucap Sasuke yang masih tergelatk di matras. "Aku akan membalasmu," ucapnya dengan pandangan sinis pada Sakura.

"Coba saja!" tantang Sakura.

Sasuke pun bangun.

"Ok, aku tidak akan segan-segan hanya karena kau seorang cewek," ucap Sasuke.

"Ok. Tidak masalah," jawab Sakura.

Lalu dimulailah pertandingan yang serius antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke memulai dengan menendang perut Sakura, tapi dapat ditangkis. Dengan segera Sakura menonjok wajah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke juga dapat menangkisnya.

Bug!

Brak!

Duak!

Sudah 20 menit pertandingan berlangsung.

"Hosh…hosh…" nafas Sakura dan Sasuke mulai ngos-ngosan. Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah tonjokan di rahang bawahnya sehingga bibir bawahnya berdarah, lalu tendangan di perut 2 kali dari Sakura. Walau hanya 2 kali tendangan tapi rasa sakitnya luar biasa, tapi Sasuke masih dapat menahannya.

Sedangkan Sakura sudah mendapat 1 kali pukulan di pipi kanannya sehingga sudut bibirnya berdarah dan terkena tendangan dari Sasuke di perutnya 1 kali. Ternyata Sasuke serius dengan perkataanya tadi. Walaupun Sakura hanya mendapat 1 tendangan dari Sasuke, tapi bagaimana pun juga Sakura adalah seorang cewek. Mau tidak mau daya tahan tubuh seorang cewek lebih lemah dibandingkan dengan seorang cowok. Apalagi kemarin saat bertanding dengan Neji ia mendapat tendangan yang keras di perutnya, bahkan sampai sekarang perutnya belum pulih sepenuhnya.

'Hah, perutku…' gumam Sakura dalam hati menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Tapi ia masih bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kesakitan.

"Hah, kau hebat juga bisa bertahan setelah mendapat beberapa pukulan dariku," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya dapat membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan senyuman sinisnya saja.

Sasuke lalu mulai mendekat ke arah Sakura dengan tangan yang mengepal siap untuk memukul Sakura.

Bruk!

Sakura terjatuh ke matras.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura yang tergeletak di matras termasuk Neji dan Naruto bahkan Sasuke juga ikut terkejut.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto cemas lalu menghampiri Sakura. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, Teme?" serunya pada Sasuke.

"A..aku tidak apa-apakan. Menyentuhnya saja belum. Dia sudah jatuh sebelum pukulanku mengenainya," sanggah Sasuke.

"Kalian jangan bertengkar! Cepat bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit!" teriak Neji. Saat Naruto akan menggendong Sakura, Sasuke langsung mendahuluinya dan langsung mengendong Sakura ala _bridal style_. Naruto sejenak terdiam lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi menyusul Sasuke dan Neji yang sudah berjalan keluar ruang karate.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sekarang Sakura berbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit. Naruto dan Sasuke masih setia menunggu Sakura sedangkan Neji sudah pamit pulang sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Menurut dokter, luka Sakura tidak begitu parah. Mungkin butuh 1 minggu dan paling cepat 3 hari untuk masa penyembuhan luka dan masa pemulihan stamina Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Teme!" saran Naruto pada Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura di sini. Kau juga belum membersihkan lukamu," ucap Naruto.

"Biarkan aku tetap di sini. Ini juga karena aku," jawab Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan tenang.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang ia letakkan di samping ranjang Sakura, sedangkan Naruto duduk di sofa di ruang rawat Sakura yang tidak jauh dari ranjang Sakura.

"Setidaknya bersihkan dulu lukamu itu!" perintah Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju toilet yang terletak di dalam ruang rawat Sakura.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Sakura. "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan pangeranmu, Sakura," gumamnya sambil menatap wajah Sakura.

"Eng…" gumam Sakura yang sudah mulai terbangun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. "Naruto…" gumamnya saat melihat Naruto.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto.

"Hey, kenapa wajhmu pucat seperti itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku khawatir denganmu," jawab Naruto.

Sakura terkekeh. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lihat sendiri'kan?" ucap Sakura lalu ia mencoba bangun dari bebaringannya, "Aw!" pekiknya saat Sakura merasakan perih di bagian perutnya.

Naruto lalu membantu Sakura duduk dan menaruh bantal di belakang Sakura untuk senderan. "Hah, kau ini," keluhnya.

Lalu keluarlah Sasuke dari toilet. Begitu tau Sakura sudah siuman, Sasuke langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Kau sudah siuman?" tanyanya. Itu pertanyaan yang sangat konyol. Sudah jelaskan Sakura sudah siuman, kenapa harus bertanya yang tidak perlu?

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak tau harus berkata apa, ia merasa bersalah pada Sakura karena sudah memukulnya dan membuat Sakura masuk rumah sakit, tapi rasa gengsinya lebih besar daripada rasa bersalahnya. Hah, itu memang sudah kodrat jika Uchiha mempunyai rasa gengsi yang amat sangat besar.

"…" keadaan menjadi sunyi, tidak ada yang bicara.

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh, akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk pamit pulang. "Sakura, aku pulang dulu ya? Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa telfon aku," pesannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya, Naruto," sahut Sakura ssambil tersenyum pula.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke Sasuke. "Teme, aku pulang dulu. Jaga Sakura ya," pesannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto akhirnya keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura, dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Keadaan seketika menjadi sunyi kembali.

Tralala Trilili…

Terdengar suara deringan _Handphone_ pink yang tergelatak di atas meja samping ranjang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu tau itu adalah_ Handphone_-nya, ia segera menekan tombol hijau setelah membaca nama yang menelfonnya. "ya, Naruto?" sahutnya.

"Sakura, cepat kau harus pergi dari sana!" seru Naruto diseberang telfon dengan nada suara ketakutan.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Cepat pergi dari rumah sakit! Pengawal kerajaan sedang mencarimu! Nanti aku jelaskan lebih detailnya. Yang penting sekarang kau harus pergi dari sana!" jawab sekaligus perintah Naruto.

"Ah iya. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih," Sakura mengakhiri terlfonnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura dan Naruto bicarakan. 'Kenapa wajahnya jadi panik begitu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sakura dengan cepat mencabut infus yang menempel di punggung tangannya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan hendak turun dari ranjangnya, tapi mendadak perutnya terasa perih lagi. Sakura hanya dapat meringis kesakitan untuk menahannya.

"Aku tanya kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan tegas sambil memegang lengan Sakura.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini," jawab Sakura dengan pelan karena ia sedang menahan rasa sakitnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut karena Sasuke menggendongnya dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa ijin padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ini masih sakit. Lukamu akan bertambah parah jika memaksakan diri sepeti ini," sahut Sasuke dengan data datarnya. Seketika wajah Sakura menjadi merah. "Dan kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang semua ini," sambung Sasuke sambil menyeringai pada Sakura yang berada digendongannya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

Sasuke segera membawa Sakura keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Saat mereka menuju _lift_, Sakura melihat ada segerombolan orang berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam pula. Sakura tau bahwa mereka adalah pengawal yang diperintahkan oleh orangtuanya.

"A…Sasuke, jangan lewat _lift_! Kita lewat tangga saja!" perintah Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke lalu berbalik arah menuju tangga darurat.

Sambil menggendong Sakura, Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju lantai paling dasar. Entah sudah berapa anak tangga yang Sasuke turuni, yang jelas ia pasti sangat lelah. Mulai dari lantai 5 sampai sekarang mereka sudah mencapai lantai 2. Apalagi Sasuke dalam kadaan menggendong Sakura. Wow, hebat!

Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang menggendongnya. Ia merasa bersalah dan juga berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Sakura.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tau.

"Tadi kau memandang wajahku," jawab Sasuke datar. "Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah tampanku ini?" tanyanya dengan narsis abis.

Sakura pun langsung _sweatdrop_ setelah mendengar kenarsisan Sasuke. 'Kenapa orang ini mempunyai kenarsisan tingkat tinggi ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. "Hah." Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menanggapi perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga. Dan saat mereka hampir sampai di lantai dasar, ada seorang pengawal yang berjalan berlawanan arah mengarah ke Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisakah jalannya agak cepat sedikit?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Lagi pula aku'kan sedang menggendongmu tentu saja agak susah berjalan cepat," jawab Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura semakin was-was saja melihat pengawalnya itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dari pengawalnya tersebut. Hey, apa Sasuke tidak akan marah dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti itu? Tidak, bahkan Sasuke malah senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Sakura terus menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke hingga melewati pengawal tersebut. 'Semoga dia tidak melihatku,' batinnya penuh harap.

Akhirnya pengawal itu lewat. Sekarang Sakura dapat bernafas dengan tenang.

"Tuan Putri…" gumam pengawal itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan melihat Sakura. Sakura sontak melihat ke belakang. Yang benar saja, pengawalnya itu menyadari dirinya. 'Gawat!' seru Sakura dalam hati.

"Perhatian! Putri Sakura sedang ada di tangga menuju lantai 1. Jaga pintu keluar!" perintah pengawal itu pada teman-temannya lewat alat komunikasinya.

"Putri Sakura?" gumam Sasuke bingung.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, Sakura langsung panik. "Sasuke, cepat kita pergi dari sini!" perintah Sakura dengan panik. Tapi yang diperintah malah bengong dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sasuke menatap Sakura seolah-oleh berkata, 'Apa maksud orang itu?'

Dan seolah-olah juga Sakura mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke ia menjawab, "Iya iya, nanti aku jelaskan. Tapi, bawa aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini dulu!"

Setelah mendapat kepastian dari Sakura, ia segera berlari menuruni tangga lagi.

"Tuan Putri!" seru pengawal yang tadi di tangga sambil mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura.

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran anatara pengawal Sakura dengan SasuSaku. Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga yang masih menggendong Sakura.

Setelah berhasil di lantai 1, mereka sudah dihadang oleh pengawal-pengawal yang lain.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

Bug bug bug

Pengawal-pengawal itu berjatuhan dengan sendirinya. Ah tidak, ada orang yang memukul mereka.

"Naruto…" gumam Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan, terkejut dengan orang yang mereka lihat ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Hehehe…maaf, bantuan agak terlambat sedikit," ucap Naruto dengan tawa khasnya. "Tadi aku pinjem mobil dulu," sambungnya.

"A.., Naruto! Bantuanmu tepat waktu," ucap Sakura senang.

Dan tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, mereka bertiga pun segera menuju ke mobil yang dipinjam Naruto dan masuk kedalamnya. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di belakang sedangkan Naruto yang mengemudi. Mobil pun meluncur dengan cepat meninggalkan TKP.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Jadi-" Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dan Naruto secara bergantian, "-Siapa yang akan menjelaskan semua ini?" lanjutnya.

Sekarang Naruto, Skaura dan Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tengah di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke duduk di depan Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk berjajar. Sasuke seolah sedang mengintrogasi seorang tersangkanya, ah bukan, tapi 2 orang tersangka.

"Ok, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan semuanya," sahut Sakura. Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke Sakura.

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam untuk memulai penjelasannya. "Pertama, namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, putri dari kerajaan Haruno," ucapnya. Sasuke mendnegarkan dengan serius, ia tidak mau melewatkan satu patah katapun penjelasan dari mulut Sakura. Walaupun didalam pikirannya tersimpan banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk Sakura, ia lebih baik menyimpannya dan memperhatikan penjelasan Sakura dengan seksama terlebih dahulu.

"Dan…mereka tadi adalah pengawal kerajaan. Mereka diperintahkan orang tuaku untuk mencariku karena aku kabur dari kerajaan. Ehm…aku kabur karena akan aku dijodohkan dengan putra kerajaan lain. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi hanya saja…ini sangat konyol. Bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak pernah kita kenal. Hem?" Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, tapi tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Sakura agak sedikit jengkel dengan reaksi Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya jengkel karena Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Memangnya Sakura mengharapkan reaksi yang seperti apa dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Entahlah, hanya dialah yang tau. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sudah mengetahui semua rahasia Sakura. Jadi, biasa saja.

"Jadi singkatnya, aku tidak mau di jodohkan dan kabur dari rumah. Begitulah." Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya yang panjang itu.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Kau adalah seorang putri, itu berarti kau bisa membayar uang ganti rugi untuk mobilku sekarang'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya.

Gubrak.

Sakura dan Naruto pun _sweatdrop_. Jadi, Sasuke masih memikirkan mobilnya? Ya ampun.

"Hey, apa tidak ada yang ada di pikiranmu selain mobil mewahmu itu?" tanya Sakura dengan sinis.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah…" Sakura dan Naruto menghela nafas jengah bersamaan.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu! Mobil?" tanyanya bingung sambil melihat ke arah Sakura untuk meminta penjelasan. "Biar aku tebak. Jika mobil yang kau rusak adalah mobil Sasuke, itu berarti Sasuke adalah majikanmu, Sakura?" tebaknya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemas.

"Hey Teme, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau kenal Sakura?" tanya Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tanya, Dobe," jawab Sasuke dengan enteng. Naruto pun mendengus. "Dan kenapa kau juga tidak pernah cerita kalau kau kenal Sakura?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau juga tidak pernah tanya, Teme," balas Naruto. Sekarang girliran Sasuke yang mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum menang.

"Hey hey, dan kenapa kalian tidak pernah cerita padaku jika kalian itu saling kenal?" sekarang giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melihat lalu melihat ke arah Sakura serempak. "Kau juga tidak pernah tanya, Sakura/Jidat!" seru mereka serempak. Sekarang giliran Sakura yang mendengus kesal pada Naruto dan Sasuke. 'Mereka kompak sekali mengerjaiku!' batin Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sakura.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Setelah 3 hari berlalu, keadaan Sakura sudah menjadi sehat seperti sedia kala.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Begitu sampai di ruang makan, ia melihat nenek Chiyo yang juga sedang sarapan.

"Ohayo, Nek?" sapa Sakura dengan riang lalu duduk di kursi samping kiri nenek Chiyo.

"Ohayo," jawab Nenek Chiyo sambil menoleh ke arah Skaura. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah sehat, Nek," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Baguslah, jadi aku bisa pergi dengan lega," ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Maksud, Nenek?"

"Sudah waktunya aku pensiun, Sakura. Tuan muda yang menyuruhku."

"Ya, dia memang benar. Tapi nenek harus istirahat yang banyak. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan," pesan Sakura.

Nenek Chiyo pun tersenyum.

"Nenek Chiyo!" panggil seseorang yang masuk ke ruang makan. Reflek Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat orang tersebut. Mendadak Sakura merasa hatinya seperti diiris-iris, perih.

.

.

.

Siapakah orang tersebut? Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya!

_**-TBC-**_

Catatan A/N:

Pada akhirnya, inpirasiku hanya sampai di situ.

Jika ada salah2 kata, saya mohon maaf. ^_^v

Ok ok. Terima kasih yang sudah RnR. Jangan lupa untuk review lagi ya #ngarep

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya #nunduk

Ikan sepat main ma Yuyu

Sempat nggak sempat, usahakan ripyu.

Haha..pantun apaan tuh?

Ntar low banyak yang review aku jadi lebih semangat lanjutin fic-nya.

Ganbatte ne!

.

.

.

**Balasan Review Chapter 5:**

**-Uchiha Levy Kagamine**: wah, kok Cuma dikit panjang? Ini'kan dah 4rb kata. Tp gk pa2. Mungkn aku bisa buat yang lebig panjang lagi. Hehe. **N **Makasih dah review ya Jangan lupa ksh review lg ya

**-Ria-chan: **salam kenal juga Ria-chan .Hehe..ini kurang panjang ya? Ya saya akan usahakan. **N **Makasih dah review ya Jangan lupa ksh review lg ya

**-Yume-chan: **ini dah update. Makasih komennya. Jangan lupa ksh review lg ya. Makasih dah review ya

**-Onyxita haruno: **hahaha…aku jadi malu yang buat adegan SasuSaku. **N **Makasih dah review ya Jangan lupa ksh review lg ya

**-Ruru: **hihi…mksh atas pujiannya. N Makasih dah review ya Jangan lupa ksh review lg ya

**-Hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels: **hehe…iya. Pas di rumahnya Sasuke nanti ada kejadian-kejadian yang tdk terduga. Ini dah aku banyakin SasuSaku-nya. Kurangnya #pundung. Ok. Nggak pa2. Aku akan banyakin lg. ya, sepertinya Sasuke sdh mulai suka ma Sakura. NMakasih dah review ya Jangan lupa ksh review lg ya

**-Kakaru niachinaha:** wah, maksh ats pujiannya. Jgn panggl senpai, aku msh muda kok #halah gaya! Sai di sini sosoknya msh misteri, jdi tunggu chap2 selnjtnya aj. Ok, hehe. N Makasih dah review ya Jangan lupa ksh review lg ya

**-Ninda Uchiharuno: **hehe…itu dah takdir TBC-nya di situ. Soalnya udh mentok. Gk ada inspirasi. Haha. Soal Sai, itu msh RAHASIA. Haha. Aku juga belum dpt ide mau kasih peran apa buat si Sai. Hehe..aku jg merasa sasuke OCC banget. Tp karena yang ada dipikrnku Cuma kayk gt, jadilah kayak gitu. Maaf dah jd kyak gitu (?) #muter2. N Makasih dah review ya Jangan lupa ksh review lg ya

**-Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom: **hey Haku #sesuai perintahmu. Haha. Terima kash atas saran2nya. Dan koreksinya. Itu menambh pengetahuan saya n bisa menambah kewaspadaan sy dalm mengedit fic ini. Kenapa Sakura dipanggil tuan putri? Sebenarnya udh ada tnd2 ttg identitas Sakura walaupun msh samar-samar. Ayo coba tebak #halah. Di chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya akan terbongkar kok identitas yang sebenarnya ttg Sakura. Jadi, ikutin perkembangannya #mekso. **N **Makasih dah review ya Jangan lupa ksh review lg ya

**Balasan Review chapter 6:**

**- Hakuya Cherry uchiha Blossom: **wah, masak nggak ada komentar apa-apa? Padahal banyak typo-nya lho. Maaf ya. Sangat mengecewakan. Hehe. Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-Retno Uchiha: **emang Sai kok**. **hehe..iya, setelah aku baca lagi, eh. Ternyata banyak banget yang salah. Hikz #pundung. Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**- Chini VAN: **hai jg. bolh, dan tebakanmu benar sekali! Hem, hehe soal jodoh Saku itu mash rahasia negara, jeng jeng jeng #gek opo! Ok aku akan perbaiki. Aku dh sadar kok. Hikz! Ok Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-Kakaru niachinaha: **wah juga, hehe. Mksh atas pujiannya, #blushing. Makash pujiannya lg. tp aku kn msh baru jangan senpai. Dek aja. Haha. Haduh, berlebihan. Aku jadi malu #blushing berat. OkMakasih dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-KireiNoTsuki: **haha, kayak hantu muncul. Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-Ninda Uchiharuno: **dah tau'kan yang manggil nenek Chiyo siapa? Iyak!Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-Fiyui-chan: **haha, aku tidak jamin yang dijodohkan ma Saku adalh Sasu. Hihi..maaf ya. Tp tetap berdoa semoga aku dapt berubah. Aku juga mash bingung sih.Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-**Nabilaa: maf ya nabilaa, hehe. Aku konsen dulu sama 1 fic , tulisanku masik amat sangat jelek, jadi aku perbaiki dulu tulisanku, kalau dah lumayan n ad aide lagi, aku akan update lg, hehe. Kalo jidatku saying dah selesai sih, tinggal edit, besok kapan2 akan aku usahakan update ya mksh dah review . Salam kenal juga nabilaa


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi (pepep_chan)

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimmer :

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Sopirku Cantik © Naumi Megumi

Warning :

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, minimnya diskrip dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau ide ceritanya itu hanya kebetulan saja. Dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan saya tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung ataupun menyakiti siapapun.

Summary :

Saat Sakura bertemu Sai, ia menangis tidak henti-henti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan saat itu, Sasuke melihatnya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan tangisan Sakura tersebut, hingga ia mendapat ide gila. Lalu, apa ide gila Sasuke tersebut? Dan apakah caranya berhasil?

Di sinilah misteri hubungan Sai dengan Sakura agak terungkap sedikit. Kira-kira ada hubungan apakah diantara mereka di masa lalu?

Ayo segera baca! Terima kasih

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Chapter ini spesial aku persembahkan untuk adexku yang paling aku sayang, dex Susanti. Yang dah buat aku nangis ampe mataku bengkak. Dan ternyata itu semua adalah sandiwara. Ckck. Awas ya! Tapi terima kasih

Jangan ulangin lagi ya, dex!

Lalu, untuk para reader dan para review, terimakasih. Juga untuk para silent reader, terima kasih juga.

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Balasan review ch 6 dan ch 6 revisi ada di bawah!

Marilah dengan khimat kita mulai baca, Membaca dimulai!

**Sopirku Cantik**

Chapter 7

"Nenek Chiyo!" panggil seseorang yang masuk ke ruang makan. Reflek Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat orang tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan memiliki mata onyx. Mendadak Sakura merasa hatinya seperti diiris-iris, perih.

"Sai…" gumam Sakura terkejut. Ternyata orang tersenut adalah Sai, teman Sakura, dulu. Rasa sakit yang Sakura pendam selama 1 tahun, kini muncul lagi. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa perih saat melihat Sai kembali. 'Kenapa dia harus datang lagi?' tanyanya dalam hati. Saat Sakura sudah mulai menata hidupnya kembali, Sai tiba-tiba datang dalam kehidupannya kembali. Sakura tau, lambat atau cepat ia akan bertemu kembali dengannya. Ia sudah menyiapkan semua itu, tapi ternyata hatinya belum siap untuk bertemu Sai lagi.

Begitu pula dengan Sai, ia merasa terkejut saat melihat Sakura. "Sakura…" gumamnya.

Nenek Chiyo yang melihat suasana tidak enak segera pamit ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Tinggallah hanya Sakura dan Sai.

"Sudah lama ya?" ucap Sai mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kira-kira 1 tahun," lanjutnya.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum walaupun terasa perih. "Haha….iya," sahutnya dengan tawa yang sangat amat hambar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sai.

"Baik, kau?"

"Aku juga baik."

"…" sunyi. Tidak ada yang memulai bicara lagi. Sakura sangat tersiksa dengan semua ini. Ia tidak tahan jika harus berlama-lama dengan Sai. Luka lamanya terbuka kembali. Secara perlahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Maaf, Sai. Aku pergi dulu." Sakura lalu berlari keluar dari rumah besar Sasuke. Ia tidak mau menangis di depan orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Ia tidak mau terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Sakura terus berlari menuju halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Ia mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon sakura yang sekarang sedang gugur. Seperti skura yang gugur berjatuhan, air mata Sakura pun juga berjatuhan.

"Hiks…hiks…" sakura menangis dengan pelan, sesekali ia sesegukan. Mencoba mereda tangisnya, tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk menghentikan air matanyanya. Seperti sungai yang mengalir deras, air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

'Hiks….hiks…kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Hiks…hiks…' Sakura masih mencengkram bajunya bagian dada.

'Kenapa hati ini masih sakit? Kenapa rasanya belum hilang?' Sakura memukul-mukul dadanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Sakura masih saja menangis sambil sesegukan.

Tap! Tap!

Terdengar langkah seseorang yang mendekati Sakura, Sakura pun langsung menyeka air matanya lalu memakai tudung kepala yang ada dibajunya. Ia melipat tangannya di atas lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Tapi Sakura sulit menghentikan sesegukannya.

Orang tersebut duduk di samping kiri Sakura. "Apa yang kau tangisi?" tanya orang tersebut. Suara yang sangat Sakura kenal, yaitu Sasuke.

"Hugs! Tak ada," jawab Sakura masih sesegukan.

"Jelas-jelas kau menangis."

"Bukan urusanmu! Hugs!"

"…"

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Suasana menjadi sunyi dengan dihiasi suara sesegukan dari Sakura yang masih menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak usah kau tahan seperti itu," ucap Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kalau mau nangis, menangislah," sambungnya dengan senyum tulus.

'Sasuke…'

"Hiks…" Sakura tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semuanya yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tidak peduli ada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang melihatnya menangis.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura dan menariknya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sakura, tentu saja terkejut. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura tidak ada niat untuk menolaknya. Sakura terlalu lelah, ia pasrah dengan perlakukan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Hiks…"

Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ooh…so sweet. #author jadi pengen. Sakura merasakan nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke. Betapa romantisnya suasana saat itu.

Cukup lama Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke, tapi tangisnya tak kunjung mereda.

"Hiks…"

Sasuke lalu melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Sakura. "Kenapa lama sekali yang menangis? Bajuku jadi basah ni," gerutu Sasuke.

"Aarggh...hiks…!" Sakura malah menjadi semakin menangis karena perkataan Sasuke barusan. Suasana hatinya saat ini sedang kacau, tapi Sasuke malah membuatnya tambah kacau. Hebat sekali kau, Uchiha!

Sasuke menjadi bingung karena melihat Sakura yang malah bertambah menangis. "Hey, diamlah. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak serius mengatakan itu." Sasuke mencoba memperbaiki keadaan.

"Hua...hiks…!"

Tapi ternyata usaha Sasuke gagal total. Sakura malah semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Sasuke benar-benar bingung. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah menghadapi gadis yang sedang menangis. Ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa agar Sakura berhenti menangis.

Terlintas ide gila di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menarik dagu Sakura mendekat ke arahnya, tepatnya mendekatkan bibir Sakura ke bibirnya sendiri. Secara perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka semakin mendekat. Tapi tidak terlihat ada perlawanan dari pihak Sakura.

Cup!

Dengan sukses bibir mereka pun menempel. #Waa! Ehem…mereka pun ciuman dengan sangat romantisnya. Mata Sakura membelalak kaget dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan antara bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura.

'Kenapa dia melakukan ini?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Deg deg! Deg deg!

Mendadak jantung Sakura merdetak cepat. 'Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku jadi seperti ini lagi?' batin Sakura. Walaupun bagi Sakura, ciuman ini bukanlah yang pertama, tapi begitu menikmatinya. 'Dan kenapa aku justru menikmatinya,' ucapnya lagi dalam hati. Sakura perlahan juga memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati sensasi di bibirnya.

Sekitar 2 menit bibir mereka menempel, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau melepasnya hingga Sasuke lebih dulu menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari wajah Sakura, tapi jarak mereka masih begitu dekat. Sakura dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa wajah mulusnya.

"Hn, sudah berhenti nangisnya," gumam Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura menaikkan sebelas alisnya bingung.

"Ternyata caraku berhasil," ucap Sasuke dengan innocent-nya. "Mudah juga menghentikan wanita yang sedang nangis. Tinggal cium, berhenti deh nangisnya," tambahnya dengan wajah polos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, Ayam?" geram Sakura. Awalnya sakura sedikit senang dicium Sasuke, tapi setelah mendengar apa tujuan utama Sasuke menciumnya, Sakura menjadi jengkel dengan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin jengkel. "Hn, tapi manis juga rasa bibirmu," sambung Sasuke sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Iks.

Sakura yang melihat itu menjadi jijik. Sakura sekarang baru meyadari betapa mesumnya Sasuke.

"A…apa yang kau kataka?" pekik Sakura gugup.

"Hn, aku bilang kalau bibirmu manis," sahut Sasuke dengan wajah polos tapi memuakkan bagi Sakura. "Bolehkah aku memintanya lagi?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aargh! Dasar ayam mesum! Pergi sana!" teriak Sakura histeris. Reflek Sakura langsung memukul lengan Sasuke dan melempari Sasuke dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dari melemparinya dengan ramput-rumput yang ia cabuti sampai ia mendapat batu dan tanpa berfikir panjang, Sakura langsung melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

Duag!

"Aw!" pekik Sasuke saat batu yang dilempar Sakura mengenai keningnya.

Mendengar teriakan Sasuke, reflek Sakura menghentikan aksi anarkisnya. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang kesakita sambil memegang keningnya yang berdarah. Darah segar dan kental mengalir dari kening kirinya. Tidak begitu parah, hanya saja pasti rasanya sangat sakit.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke! Kau berdarah!" pekik Sakura yang mengetahui Sasuke terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa sebegitunya kau tidak mau aku cium? Sehingga kau ingin membunuhku, ha?" seru Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Bu..bukan begitu, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Sakura menyesal. "Ayo, masuk ke dalam, aku akan mengonatimu," ajak Sakura sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri dan memapahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Aw!" pekik Sasuke saat Sakura mengoleskan antiseptik pada lukanya.

"Tahanlah sebentar!" perintah Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tapi ini sakit sekali!" protes Sasuke

Sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Dan Sakura sedang membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan antiseptik agar tidak infeksi.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh?" tanya Sakura dengan menyeramkan. Dengan wajah pucat, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Makanya, jangan protes terus!" ucap Sakura lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengobati Sasuke.

Setelah membersihkan luka Sasuke, Sakura lalu meoleskan obat merah dan menutupnya dengan kapas lalu melilitkan kain perban pada kepala Sasuke.

Setelah selesai, Sakura lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Maaf, soal lukamu," ucap Sakura dengan sangat menyesal.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku bersyukur masih hidup sampai sekrang," jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Aku'kan tidak sengaja." Sakura mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

"Apa segitu tidak maunya kau aku cium, sampai berbuiat nekat seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukannya begitu," jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

Seketika wajah Sasuke menjadi ceria. "Berarti kau mau aku cium lagi?" tanya dengan girang.

Pletak!

"Aw!" pekik Sasuke saat sebuah benjolan indah menghias rambut ayam Sasuke. "Aku'kan sedang sakit, kenapa kau sepeti ini?" protesnya.

"Kau jangan berfikir macam-macam ya? Apa kau memang sudah bosan hidup?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Hah, kau ini galak sekali," dengus Sasuke.

"Terserah."

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, mana ada cowok yang mau denganmu?" komentar Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku punya cowok atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," sahut Sakura. Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah meja belajar Sasuke dan duduk dikursi belajar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Sasuke. "Kalau kau punya pacar, nanti siapa yang akan mengantarku ke mana-mana?" tanyanya.

"Kau ini, tadi kau mengejekku tidak punya pacar. Sekarang protes jika aku punya pacar. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Jidat," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Iks!" dengus Sakura. Sakura lalu melihat barang-barang yang ada di meja belajar Sasuke.

"He jidat," panggil Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura dengan malas karena dipanggil jidat.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sai?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Ya, kami berteman sejak kecil," jawab Sasuke. "Lalu, apa hubungan kalian?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Dia temanku," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi antara kalian?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi kau menangis setelah bicara dengannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tidak suka jika ada orang yang ingin tau urusannya. Ini sangat memuakkan, apalagi harus menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan kepada orang lain, itu sangatlah sulit bagi Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu tau," jawabnya dengan pelan. Ia mencoba untuk lebih sabar pada Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau'kan sopirku. Jadi, apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, aku harus tau!" desak Sasuke.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Aku bilang kau tidak perlu tau, ya tidak perlu tau! Apa karena aku ini sopirmu, terus kau harus mengetahui semua tentangku dan mencampuri urusanku?" seru Sakura jengkel. "Urus saja urusanmu! Jangan urus urusan orang lain!" serunya lagi dengan sangat amat jengkel. Sakura lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Lagi pula, aku juga tidak butuh cowok," sambungnya dengan pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke. Sakura pun berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Sakura dari kamarnya. "Aku hanya…tidak ingin kau merasakan penderitaan ini sendiri," gumam Sasuke pelan. Tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada punggung sofa. "Hah."

"Menghela nafas itu tidak baik," tegur seseorang.

Begitu mendengar suara yang cukup ia kenal, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. "Sai? Kau masih disini?" tanyanya. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Sai.

Sai belum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk di samping kiri Sakura. "Ya, aku masih menunggu nenek memberesi barang-barangnya karena aku terlalu awal menjemputnya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sai sambil melihat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, Sakura takut akan menangis lagi jika harus melihat mata Sai. Itu sangat menyiksa batinya.

"Aku bekerja di sini," jawab Sakura.

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau bekerja di sini?" Sai terlihat tidak yakin.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Sakura sekenanya masih menunduk.

"Kau kenal Sasuke dari mana?" tanya Sai.

"Bukan dari mana-mana. Hahaha…hanya saja, aku dan dia dulu ada sedikit masalah," jawab Sakura dengan tertawa garing.

"Hem? Masalah?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Aku berbuat salah dengannya. Lalu kami saling mengenal begitu saja," jawab Sakura.

"Ehm…jadi begitu." Sai lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Soal 1 tahun yang lalu, aku minta maaf," ucap Sai masih menunduk.

"Iya, tidak pa-pa. hahaha…lagi pula, itu sudah lama," jawab Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Ino?"

"Aku dan Ino…sudah putus," jawab Sai.

Sakura terkejut dengan jawaban Sai. "Kenapa?"

"Memang sudah tidak cocok lagi," jawab Sai.

'Itu alasan klasik,' batin Sakura. "Kau dulu juga berkata seperti itu padaku," sahut Sakura.

Sai tersenyum. "Kau masih mengingatnya ya? Aku jadi malu," ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf soal itu."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja semuanya," ucap Sakura yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tapi~"

"Wah, maaf ya, Sai. Aku terlalu lama," ucap nenek Chiyo yang tanpa sengaja memotong perkataan Sai. Nenek Chiyo lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nek," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, terima kasih sudah menemani Sai ngobrol," ucap nenek Chiyo melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Ah…sama-sama, Nek," jawab Sakura. "Nenek, akan tinggal di rumah nenek yang dulu? Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku akan tinggal bersama keluarga Sai. Kata Sai, itu akan lebih baik," jawab nenek Chiyo. "Padahal'kan aku bisa tinggal sendiri di rumahku yang lama," sambungnya.

"Nenek itu harus ada yang mengawasi," sahut Sai.

"Aku bisa urus diriku sendiri, nanti aku malah merepotkan kalian," sanggah nenek Chiyo.

"Sai benar, Nek," ucap Sakura membenarkan kata-kata Sai.

"Baiklah, aku akan turuti perkataan kalian," ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Memang seharusnya begitu, Nek," sahut seseorang yang turun dari tangga.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke, kepala Anda kenapa?" tanya nenek Chiyo dengan cemas.

"Tadi ada monster yang mengamuk," jawab Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa men-_deathglare_ Sasuke. "tapi sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Nek. Jadi, jangan khawatir," ucapnya.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya, Sasuke," sapa Sai sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar membalas lambaian tangan Sai.

"Kau masih saja dingin padaku," komentar Sai.

"Kau juga masih saja menyebalkan," balas Sasuke dengan seringai.

"Haha…" Sai pun tertawa mendnegar ucapan Sasuke.

Sai dan Sasuke memang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Hanya saja, Sasuke kurang menyambut uluran pertemanan Sai.

"Ehem…maaf," ucap Sai canggung karena tidak ada yang ikut tertawa bersamanya. Kan garing.

"Nenek harus jaga kesehatan," pesan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda Sasuke," ucap nenek Chiyo sambil membungkukkan badan. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Tuan Muda, Sakura," pamit nenek Chiyo sambil membungkuk pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Iya, Nek. Hati-hati," jawab Sakura sambil membungkuk.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membungkuk.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ya Sasuke, Sakura," pamit Sai pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

Sai dan nenek Chiyo pun berjalan keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Semakin jauh dan jauh.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura yang tidak begitu mendnegar suara Sasuke.

"Cks! Kau ini! Sudah, lupakan saja! Ayo kita pergi!" perintah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura dengan seenaknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku ada kuliah," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Iya iya, tapi jangan menarikku seenakmu dong!" protes Sakura.

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes." Sasuke terus berjalan sambil terus menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa. Sakura yang awalnya memberontak akhirnya pasrah dengan Sasuke.

'Orang ini sangat menyebalkan sekali!' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Gara-gara si Ayam itu, aku tidak bisa menjadi pelatih karate," gumam Sakura yang sekarang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon Sakura di halaman belakang Konoha University. Sembari menunggu Sasuke yang sedang ada kuliah. Seperti namanya, Sakura sangat menyukai bunga Sakura.

Sakura memajamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai kulit wajahnya yang putih dan halus. Sakura mulai tenggelam ke alam mimpinya. Bunga Sakura pun ikut berjatuhan saat tertiup angin. Begitu indah pemandangan seorang gadis tidur di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran.

Cepret!

Seseorang pengambil pemandangan yang indah itu dengan diam-diam.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sementara itu, kita tengok kegiatan Sasuke!

'Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Sai dengan si Jidat itu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Dari tadi Sasuke terus memikirkan hungan Sai dengan Sakura. Ia penasaran, kenapa Sakura sampai menangis seperti itu? apa ada masalah diantara mereka? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sekarang. 'Lebih baik nanti aku tanyakan pada Dobe saja,' ucapnya dalam hati lagi.

Setelah jam kuliah Sasuke habis, ia segera ke ruang latihan karate untuk mencari Naruto.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke begitu memasuki ruang karate.

"Oh hey, Teme!" balas Naruto yang sedang duduk di tempat duduk para penonton jika sedang ada pertandingan.

Sasuke lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan duduk di samping kirinya.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau datang ke sini? Biasanya hanya saat hari yang penting saja. Apa sekarang hari yang penting?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau ini, banyak pertanyaan, Dobe," protes Sasuke. "Ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tentang apa? Pertandingan masih 1 minggu lagi," jawab Naruto asal.

"Bukan itu, Baka!" ucap Sasuke jengkel.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Lalu?"

"Tentang Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang ucapan Sasuke. Kenapa ia menanyakan tentang Sakura? "Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau menanyakan soal Sakura padaku?" tanya Naruto. Ia'kan sudah berjanji pada Sakura, bahwa ia tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang privasi Sakura.

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah temannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku'kan baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan. Aku tidak tau banyak tentangnya." Naruto mencoba mencari alasan.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau tau tentang Sakura, Ok!" Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyerah setelah Naruto memberikan jawaban yang tidak memastikan.

"Hah, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari Sakura sih?" tanya Naruto yang mulai frustasi. Dihadapkan dengan 2 orang sahabatnya. Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi. Naruto bingung, ia harus bagaimana.

"Apa kau tau hubungan Sakura dengan Sai?" tanya Sasuke.

"A…apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau bisa tau tentang Sai?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Dari jawabmu ini, aku bisa tau bahwa kau mengetahui tentang huibungan Sakura dan Sai," ucap Sasuke.

Tet tot

Naruto baru sadar, bahwa berkataanya barusan tanpa sengaja telah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Dobe! Katakan semuanya kau kau tau tentang Sakura! Mengerti!" ucap Sasuke seenaknya.

"Tapi, Teme. Kau tidak tau posisiku. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk merahasikan semuanya tentangnya," ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas supaya Sasuke berubah fikiran dan mengurungkan kembali niatnya untuk bertnya tentang Sakura.

"Kau tidak usah pikirkan itu! Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Dobe. Jadi, Keselamatanmu terjamin di tanganku," janji Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto masih terlihat bingung. "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Dobe?" sambung Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar bingung sekarang. "Tapi, kau benar akan bertanggung jawab'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya."

"Benar ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya."

"Benar ya, Teme?"

"Iya, Dobe! Sekali lagi kau bertanya seperti itu, kau akan kubunuh!" ancam Sasuke. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cerita hubungan Sai dengan Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab," tuntut Naruto.

"Iya, cerewet sekali," komentar Sasuke.

"Jadi begini…" Naruto pun memulai ceritanya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

**FLASHBACK ON**

Waktu itu, Sakura masih berumur 17 tahun. Saat saat itulah Sakura mulai mengenal sahabat dan cinta.

"Ino, aku mau cerita ni," ucap Sakura pada Ino, teman mainnya. Ino, berambut pirang panjang, poninya menutupi sebelah matanya.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman kota konoha.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku lagi naksir cowok," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Wajah sakura terlihat berseri-seri.

"Ha? Yang benar, Sakura?" tanya Ino penuh dengan penasaran.

"Iya," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Siapa cowok itu?"

"Namanya Sai."

"Sai?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yang mana sih orangnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Nanti aku kasih tau. Biasanya sih, dia main bola sama temen-temennya di sini," jawab Sakura.

"Memang, biasanya dia maen jam berapa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya jam segini," jawab Sakura.

"Oh," jawab Ino ber-oh-ria.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah segerombolan cowok dengan pakaian bebas. Salah satu dari mereka membawa bola sepak.

"He Sakura, mana yang namanya Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Itu, yang bawa bola," jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk seoranmg cowok yang sedang membawa bola, rambutnya lurus dan berkulit putih pucat.

"Orangnya ganteng juga ya," puji Ino.

"Iya dong," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Ino. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya ampun, Sakura! Kau belum kenal dia, tapi sudah kmenyukainya?" tanya Ino heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengenalnya lebih jauh, lalu kau bisa memutuskan apa kau mencintainya atau tidak," komentar Ino.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hati dan perasaanku. Rasanya senang saat melihatnya," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah. Kau ini memang Putri yang aneh," komentar Ino.

"Hey, kau jangan begitu, Ino. Seharusnya sebagai sahabtku, kau harus mendukungku," ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Ino.

"Iya iya, Putri Sakura. Aku akan mendukung semua keinginan putri Sakura," jawab Ino.

"Nah, begitu dong." Sakura pun memeluk Ino.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Suatu sore di Konoha, Sakura duduk di taman Konoha. Hari ini tanpa ditemani Ino, karena Ino besok ada ujian dan ia harus belajar. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri'kan hanya _Home School_ di Istana. Susah sekali keluar dari Istana. Untuk keluar ini saja ia harus kabur dulu. Pengawasan Istana terhadapnya terlalu ketat, untung saja ia bisa melarikan diri.

Para pengawal Istana juga kewalahan menghadapi kelakuan Sakura. Sakura juga ahli karate. Di Istana memang Sakura diajarkan karate, tapi sayang, Sakura menggunakannya untuk kabur dan melawan para penngawalnya yang menghalanginya kabur.

"Haduh, kenapa sepi ya? Apa dia tidak maen bola lagi?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

Hari pun semakin gelap, tapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura tak kunjung datang.

"Hah, mungkin memang tidak datang," gumam Sakura lagi.

Sakura pun bangun dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Istana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sakura berjalan menuju Istananya. Suasana jalan terlihat sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dan Sakura merasa aneh, rasanya ada orang yang mengikutinya. Dengan cepat, Sakura membalikkan badanya, tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi Sakura melihat ada sesorang dibalik tiang listrik.

'Orang itu bodoh sekali, bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik yang kecil itu,' pikir Sakura. Lalu terlintaslah sebuah ide di kepala Sakura. Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat hingga kemudian berlari. Setelah ia sampai di sebuah tikungan, Sakura bersembunyi dibalik tingan tersebut.

Orang yang mengikuti Sakura itu pun juga ikut berlari mengikuti Sakura. Ia melihat Skaura berbelok ketikungan. Dengan berlari, ia juga mengikuti Sakura berbelok ke tikungan.

Bug!

"Aduh!" pekik orang yang tadi mengikuti Sakura. Sakura memukul wajah orang tersebut saat akan berbelok ke tikungan. Mendengar suara sang penguntit yang kesakitan, Sakura pun tersenyum puas. 'Rasakan itu!' ucapnya dalam hati. Sakura lalu melihat penguntit itu, untuk memastikan penguntit iyu merasakan akibat karena telah berani mengikutinya.

"Aarrghh…ya ampun, Sai?" pekik Sakura begitu tau siapa yang telah ia tonjok. Ternyata, penguntit itu adalah Sai. hey, kenapa Sai mengikuti Sakura?

Sai masih kesakitan di tempatnya sambil memegang matanya yang sakit karena di pukul oleh Sakura.

"Maaf, Sai. aku tidak sengaja," ucap Sakura sambil membantu Sai berdiri.

"Aduh, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Sai masih memegang matanya.

Sakura lalu mendudukkan Sai di tepi jalan. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, tapi sengaja juga sih, ah, bukan. Aku tidak tau jika itu kau, maaf," ucap Sakura merasa sangat bersalah pada Sai.

"Hah, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku juga yang salah, karena sudah membuntutimu diam-diam," ucap Sai.

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar aku obati lukamu," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok. Tidak usah repot-repot," tolak Sai dengan halus.

"Tapi ini'kan gara-gara aku. Aku mohon, biarkan aku menebusa kesalahanku," mohon Sakura.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," jawab Sai.

Sai dan Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tragedi lalu berjalan menuju rumah Sai.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Aw!" pekik Sai saat matanya dikompres dengan kain hangat oleh Sakura.

"Ah, maaf. Pasti sakit ya?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan yang sangat tolol. Jelas sekali Sai kesakitan, masih saja bertanya seperti itu. Apalagi dengan kekuatan monsternya itu, mata Sai pasti akan bengkak besar sekali.

"Tidak kok, hanya sedikit sakit," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. Jelas ia merasakan sakit, tapi Sai tidak mau membuat Sakura meras bersalah terus menerus.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Ini jelas sakit, dari luarnya saja sudah ketahuan. Samapai bengkak begini," sanggah Sakura.

"Hehe, ketahuan ya?" Sai hanya nyengir karena ketahuan berhohong. "Memang rasanya sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa kok," sambungnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihat senyum Sai yang manis itu, seketika wajahnya menjadi merah merona.

'Manis sekali," batin Sakura.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya sai mengganti topik.

"Er…" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Aku tau kok kamu sering datang ke taman," ucap Sai.

"Hehe," Sakura hanya bisa nyengir.

"Aku juga sering memperhatikanmu," ucap Sai lagi. Dan itu sukses membuat rona merah di wajah Sakura.

"Tapi, tadi kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehe…" Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya cemas denganmu. Jadi, aku ikuti saja sampai rumah," jawab Sai. "Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir denganmu lagi," ucap Sai sedikit menyindir.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura lagi dengan rasa menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura.

"Ha...Haruno Sakura? Ah, berarti kau putri Sakura yang itu?" tanya Sai terkejut. Sai tau itu, jelas, karena nama Haruno sangat terkenal di kota ini. Hanya orang-orang yang kurang gaul saja yang tidak tau.

"Hehe…ya begitulah," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sejak terjadi _insident_ antara Sakura dan Sai, mereka menjadi akrab.

Saat ini Sai dan Sakura sedang jalan berdua di taman Konoha. Pemandangan malam ini sangat indah, banyak bintang yang berkerlip menghiasi langit gelap.

"Sakura…" panggil Sai lembut.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura dengan lembut pula.

"Apa kau suka jalan denganku?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura dengan senyum.

"Kalau denganku, suka tidak?" tanya sai tiba-tiba.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sai barusan. "Er…suka? Tentu saja suka," jawabnya.

"Maksudku suka dalam arti cinta. Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sai lagi sekarang sambil meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang tanganya digenggam seperti itu oleh orang yang ia sukai, tentu saja menjadi malu dan wajahnya menjadi merah.

Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa saking senangnya. 'Apa dia sedang menyatakan cinta?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Dengan malu-malu, Sakura pun menjawab, "Iya."

"Lalu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sai lagi lalu mencium punggung tangan Sakura. Seketika wajah Sakura pun menjadi merah.

'Oh, Kami-_sama_! Apakah ini mimpi?' tanya Sakura dalam hati, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapanya sekarang. Terlalu indah bagi Sakura untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Lalu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Putri Sakura?" tanya Sai lagi. Kali ini Sai berlutut di hadapan Sakura. #reader: Ooh…co cuit…!

Wajah Sakura semakin merona. "He'em. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Lalu, apakah yang akan terjadi diantara Sakura dan Sai? tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya…

_**-TBC-**_

Catatan A/N:

Maaf ya chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, karena masih limit ide nih, hehe..jadi maaf'kan saya #sujud2

Untuk penggemar 'Jidat, Sayanku', udah aku update chapter yang ke-4. Terimakasih untuk para reader dan para review

Maaf jika masih ada kata-kata yang salah dan jelek.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya #nunduk

Ikan sepat main ma Yuyu

Sempat nggak sempat, usahakan ripyu.

Haha..pantun apaan tuh?

Ayo RnR!

Ganbatte ne!

.

.

.

**Balasan Review Chapter 6:**

**-Retno Uchiha: **emang Sai kok**. **hehe..iya, setelah aku baca lagi, eh. Ternyata banyak banget yang salah. Hikz #pundung. Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**- Chini VAN: **hai jg. bolh, dan tebakanmu benar sekali! Hem, hehe soal jodoh Saku itu mash rahasia negara, jeng jeng jeng #gek opo! Ok aku akan perbaiki. Aku dh sadar kok. Hikz! Ok Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-KireiNoTsuki: **haha, kayak hantu muncul. Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-Ninda Uchiharuno: **dah tau'kan yang manggil nenek Chiyo siapa? Iyak!Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-Fiyui-chan: **haha, aku tidak jamin yang dijodohkan ma Saku adalh Sasu. Hihi..maaf ya. Tp tetap berdoa semoga aku dapt berubah. Aku juga mash bingung sih.Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**Balasan Review Chapter 6 Revisi:**

**- Hakuya Cherry uchiha Blossom: **soal, 'brisik' itu memang aku buat begitu, karena lebih terkesan jengkel. Kalau yang lain, maaf aku mungkin kurang teliti. Makasih banget dah kasih kebenaran…hehe.. soal yang dijodohkan ma Sakura, aku belum dapat ide. hehe Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**- Kakaru niachinaha: **mau panggil apa-apa boleh kok, hehe..terserah kamu, yang penting enak aja. Hehe..mkash ya atas pujiannya.:) Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-saku-chan fc: **ini dah update Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**-** **Sung Rae Ki: **hey juga, ini udah aku update, jadi cari tau sendir ya, soal yang dijodohkan ma Sakura, aku belum dapat ide. hehe Makash dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya.

Ok dah selsai balas reviewnya..mkash semuanya para pembaca…semuanya..

N

_KEEP SMILE! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku, NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimmer :

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Sopirku Cantik © Naumi Megumi

Warning :

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, minimnya diskrip dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau ide ceritanya itu hanya kebetulan saja. Dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan saya tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung ataupun menyakiti siapapun.

Summary :

Saat Naruto menceritakan tentang Sakura pada Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sakura datang. Sakura sangat marah pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalu, apakah Sasuke dapat membujuk Sakura?

Dan di sinilah Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata, apakah Naruto akan berpindah hati pada Hinata? Segera baca! Sopirku Cantik chapter 8!

Ayo segera baca! Terima kasih

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Kali ini chap 8, aku persembahkan untuk semuanya ya ^_^

Untuk para reader dan para review, terimakasih. Juga untuk para silent reader, terima kasih juga.

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

Aku sudah peringat'kan ya! YANG TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA! JADI, RESIKO PEMBACA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI!

DAN AKU TEGASKAN LAGI! AKU HANYA MENERIMA FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Jangan Lupa RnR-Nya

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Oh ya, untuk para penggemar Sopirku Cantik, 'Jidat, Sayangku', dan Sasuke Vs Sakura, saya mohon maaf sekali, karena dalam 1 bulan ke depan, saya akan HIATUS terlebih dahulu untuk cari pencerahan #cie ile. Haha..jadi, saya mohon maaf ya, tapi tenang saja, saya akan tetap melanjutkan semua fic ini kok. Tunggu saja 1 bulan dulu ya. Hehe.

Dan juga untuk penggemar Sasuke Vs Sakura, maaf minggu ini aku tidak update. Karena kurangnya inspirasi. Hehe.

Marilah dengan khimat kita mulai baca, Membaca dimulai!

**Sopirku Cantik**

Chapter 8

**MASIH FLASHBACK ON**

"Sakura, cepat turun! Nanti kau jatuh," perintah Sai pada Sakura.

Sakura sedang memanjat pohon mangga yang berada di halaman belakang rumah Sai. Padahal sudah diperingatkan oleh Sai, tapi Sakura tetap saja nekat memanjat pohon itu.

"Tenang saja, Sai-_kun_. Aku sudah ahli memanjat," sahut Sakura.

"Hah, kau ini memang susah diberi tahu ya," ucap Sai mulai menyerah. Kekasihnya ini memang pandai memanjat, tapi tetap saja Sai sangat mencemaskan kekasihnya. Sai hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura.

Sakura mencoba meraih buah mangga yang berada di sisi kanan atas, tapi tangannya tidak sampai pada buah tersebut.

"Ah, padahal kurang sedikit lagi," gumamnya masih tetap mencoba meraih mangga tersebut.

"Sakura! Jangan membuatku cemas! Cepat turun dari situ!" perintah Sai mulai cemas tingkat tinggi.

Tangan kiri Sakura lalu meraih ranting kecil di atasnya, dan tangan kanannya ia julurkan lebih panjang lagi untuk meraih buah mangga tersebut.

"Seben…tar," sahut Sakura masih berusaha meraih mangga tadi. Sakura masih meraih-raih mangga tersebut, kakinya pun ikut jinjit agar tanganya sampai ke mangga.

"Ah, dapat!" seru Sakura saat tangannya dapat meraih buah mangga incarannya.

Tack!

Ranting kecil yang digunakan untuk pegangan tangan kiri Sakura pun patah.

"Aaarggg!" teriak Sakura saat keseimbanganya mulai hilang.

"Sakura!" teriak Sai panik.

Tubuh Sakura pun mulai tertarik gravitasi bumi, ia takut. 'Kami-sama, apakah ini akhir dari hiudpku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati detik-detik saat melayang di udara menuju tanah yang keras yang siap menanti benturan dari tubuhnya.

Bruk

Tubuh Sakura pun akhirnya sampai di bawah. 'Kenapa rasanya tidak sakit?' tanya Sakura dalam hati, masih memejamkan mata. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya.

"Aaa! Ya ampun, Sai-_kun_!" pekik Sakura dengan panik dan juga kaget karena mendapati Sai ada di bawah badanya. Lebih jelasnya, tubuh Sakura menimpa tubuh Sai.

Anehnya, Sai hanya diam saja. Matanya terpejam.

Sakura berpindah ke samping tubuh sai. Ia mencoba menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh Sai.

"Sai-_kun_?" panggil Sakura yang mulai khawatir karena Sai tidak kunjung bangun.

"Sai-_kun_, bangun!" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca sambil masih menggoyangkan tubuh Sai.

"Hiks…" Dan akhirnya, air mata Sakura pun jatuh juga di wajah pucat Sai yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hiks…Sai-_kun_! Jangan tinggalin aku!" Sakura masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Dipeluknya Sai sambil menangis.

"Hey, Sakura? Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis keras seperti itu." Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat jelas sekali. Sakura mendengar suara tersebut bersumber dari orang yang ia peluk. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sai.

"Sai-_kun_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Hehehe...aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan cemas begitu, bahkan kau sampai menangis seperti itu," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya mendapati pipinya memanas karena malu. "Aa…kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?" rajuknya.

"Hehe...ternyata kau sebegitu cintanya padaku ya, Saku-_chan_?" goda Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mendengus, "Huh! Kau ini!" Sakura membuang mukanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya.

Sai pun mendudukkan dirinya, lalu beralih ke depan Sakura. "Kau marah, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Ayolah, begitu saja marah. Aku minta maaf," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura. Dan itulah kelemahan Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa mengabaikan senyuman manis dari Sai.

"Baiklah, kau aku maaf'kan," jawab sakura sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa, Sai-_kun_?" tanyanya yang masih cemas dengan keadaan Sai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kau jangan cemas," jawab Sai dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi…" Sai menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura cemas dan penasaran.

Sai memegang bibirnya, "Bagian ini sakit."

"Eh?" Sakura sendiri malah bingung. "Tapi, tadi'kan aku tidak menyentuh bibirmu, Sai-_kun_," ucapnya.

"Memang tidak. Makanya jadi sakit," ucap Sai.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

"Kau harus menyentuhnya agar sakitnya hilang," jawab Sai.

Sakura menyentuh bibir Sai dengan jarinya, "Begini?"

"Bukan begitu, Saku-_chan_."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Begini caranya." Sai menarik tangan Sakura dengan tiba-tiba sehingga jarak antara mereka pun menipis dan menghilang. Bibir Sai dengan suksesnya menyentuh bibir empuk milik Sakura. Sakura begitu syok, sehingga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya, jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dan darahnya mendesir lebih cepat ke kepalnya. Wajah Sakura pun menjadi merah merona dan panas. Bagi Sakura, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

**FLASHBACK OFF** dulu, mari kita liat keadaan Sakura di tempat lain!

Sakura masih tertidur di bawah pohon sakura. Ia malah semakin terbuai dengan suasana tenang di sini dan semakin dalam menyusuri alam mimpinya. Hingga Sakura tidak menyadari ada seseorang, er…tepatnya seorang pemuda yang mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Pemuda itu duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang tiduran. "Kau memang cantik, putri Sakura," gumamnya. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Sakura. Dan secara perlahan jarak antara wajah Sakura dan pemuda tersebut semakin menyempit. Pemuda itu mencoba meraih bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Tapi, mendadak pemuda itu berhenti saat bibirnya dan bibir Sakura hampir bersentuhan. Pemuda itu mengarahkan bibirnya naik dan naik hingga tepat di depan jidat lebar Sakura.

Cup.

Pemuda itu mencium lembut kening Sakura. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Sakura. "Selamat tidur, tuan putri Sakura," gumam pemuda itu lalu beranjak dari samping Sakura dan pergi menjauh.

"Engh…" erang Sakura saat tidurnya mulai terusik. Perlahan ia membuka matanya lalu memegang jidatnya yang lebar, "Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyentuh jidatku," gumam Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Ah, mungkin bunga sakura yang gugur," gumamnya lagi.

Sakura mendudukkan diri dan melihat kesekitarnya. Sepi. "Kenapa sudah sepi? Aku sudah tidur berapa lama ya?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Sakura lalu merogoh saku celananya. Tapi, yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah kunci mobil milik Sasuke. "Haduh, aku lupa membawa ponselku." Ternyata Sakura mencari ponselnya dan ponselnya tidak ditemukannya karena tertinggal. "Cks! Ini gara-gara si ayam itu! Aku jadi lupa membawa ponselku!" rutuk Sakura.

Sakura lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. "Lebih baik aku mencarinya di ruang sastra saja. Barang kali si ayam itu masih di sana," gumam Sakura sambil berjalan hingga tanpa ia sadari ada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang banyak. Gadis berambut indigo berkepang dua dan berkaca mata tersebut juga tidak menyadari Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, karena saking kerepotan dengan buku-bukunya.

Bruk

Brak!

Sakura menabrak gadis indigo tersebut hingga buku-bukunya terjatuh dan berserakan kemana-mana.

Sakura jatuh terduduk, begitu pula dengan gadis indigo tersebut.

"Ma...maaf," ucap gadis indigo tersebut dengan gugup. Ia pun segera bangun dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia ulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, berniat membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum, dan menerima uluran tangan si gadis indigo. "Maaf juga, karena buku-bukumu jadi berantakan," ucap Sakura lalu memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ah, tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri," ucap gadis indigo dengan lembut, tapi Sakura tetap mengambil buku-buku itu.

Sakura berhasil mengambil 5 buku, yang lainnya sudah berada di tangan gadis indigo. "Kau, tidak ada yang membantu?" tanya Sakura masih memegang buku-buku milik gadis indigo.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok," sahut gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu? Tidak apa-apa'kan?" tanya Sakura. "Sekalian aku ingin mengenal kampus ini. Maklum, aku bukan mahasiswa di sini," lanjutnya sebelum gadis itu menolak tawarannya.

"Baiklah," sahut gadis itu dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih,-"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," sahut gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

"Ok. Terima kasih, Hinata…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Hinata. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan kananya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Hinata menyambut tangan Sakura dengan ramah.

"Sini, biar aku bantu!" ucap Sakura lalu mengambil buku-buku yang ada di tangan Hinata tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata. Jadi, buku yang sekarang ada di tangan Sakura ada 10 buku, dan itu lumayan berat. Tapi, Sakura sudah biasa mengangkat sesuatu yang berat-berat.

"Aa…" Hinata hanya mengangakan mulutnya karena saat akan menolak, Sakura sudah mengambil bukunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini salam perkenalan dan salam pertemanan kita," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan," sahut Sakura.

Hinata kagum dengan kekuatan Sakura dan keramahannya. Ia sejenak menaikkan kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot dengan jari telunjuk kirinya.

"Lalu, mau dibawa kemana buku ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke perpustakaan," jawab Hinata. "Ayo lewat sini!" ajak Hinata menunjukkan jalannya. Ia berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura pun mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Setelah ini, kau bisa temani aku ke ruang karate'kan, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Tentu, Sakura-_chan_," jawab Hinata.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Mari kita intip sejenak keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berada di ruang karate.

'Ternyata itu bukan yang pertama bagi Sakura," gumam Sasuke dalam hati dengan agak kecewa, bukannya agak sih, tapi memang kecewa.

"-" Naruto menghentikan ceritanya, karena melihat Sasuke yang malah asik melamun sendiri. "Hey Teme, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" tanya Naruto agak jengkel sambil menyenggol tubuh Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, iya!" sahut Sasuke agak terkejut dengan senggolan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini. Kau yang memintaku untuk cerita, tapi kau sendiri malah melamun begitu," ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Teruskan saja ceritamu, Dobe! Tidak usah pedulikan aku, aku mendengarkannya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Hah, kau ini. Seenaknya saja memerintahku," gerutu Naruto.

"Cepat lanjutkan ceritanya!" perintah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto menjadi pucat saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo berkepang dua yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tapi, bukan gadis indigo itu yang membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya, melainkan sesosok gadis pink yang sangat ia kenali yang berada di samping gadis indigo. Gadis pink tersebut terlihat sangat marah, terlihat sekali dari aura api yang keluar dari gadis pink itu. Semua pasti bisa menebaknya bahwa gadis pink itu adalah Sakura. Ya, gadis pink itu memang Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sedang diceritakan sejarahnya oleh Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto manjadi aneh dan bingung. "Hey, kau kenap-" Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena ada suara yang memotongnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku, Ayam?" seru Sakura sambil menahan amarahnya.

Sasuke sangat mengenali suara itu, ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. "Sakura…" hanya kata itu yang dapat ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Sakura lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Naruto! Jangan cerita tentangku pada SIAPAPUN!" seru Sakura sambil tangannya menunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan yang mematikan dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Siapapun'.

"Aa…" Naruto mencoba untuk membela diri tapi, kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan serasa berhenti di tenggorokannya tanpa mau keluar.

"DAN KAU!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya. "JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU!" Sakura beralih melihat Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Kalian sungguh menyebalkan!" geram Sakura lalu membalikkan badannya dengan kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto termasuk Hinata, teman yang baru ia kenal.

"Teme! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Cepat selesaikan semua ini!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dan membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan teriakannya. "Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Dobe." Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

"Tapi, kau harus menyelesaikan ini, Teme," ucap Naruto dengan merendahkan suaranya.

"Iya, aku akan selesaikan ini," jawab Sasuke lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Dobe," pamitnya lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar ruang karate.

"Hati-hati," pesan Naruto sambil menatap kepergian sahabat tercintanya. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang mengganjal. Ada seseorang yang mengahalangi pandangannya saat memandang kepergian Sasuke dan merusak suasana melankolisnya. Gadis berambut indigo yang berkepang dua masih kukuh berdiri di sana. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'Sejak kapan cewek ini berdiri di sini?' batinya. Gubrak! Naruto baru menyadari keberadaan Hinata di sini. Ckckck, kasian nasib si Hyuuga satu ini.

Sedangkan Hinata yang merasa dilihat oleh Naruto, menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya merona.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ah, a…aku Hyuuga Hinata, teman Sakura," jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Hyuuga? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu," gumam Naruto sambil memasang pose berfikir yang sudah melupakan tentang Sakura. Bagaimana ya nasib SasuSaku di sana? Penasaran? Ok. NaruHina kita _pause_ dulu, mari kita kunjungi SasuSaku terlebih dahulu!

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sakura berjalan keluar area kampus Konoha dengan kesal. Sangat kesal, terutama pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Berani-beraninya mengusik hidupku!" maki Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Ji-,ah, Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura yang dipanggil walaupun mendengar, tapi ia tidak mau mendengarnya. Ia terlanjur kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Sasuke terus mengejar langkah Sakura.

Langkah Sakura lalu mendadak berhenti, ia membalikkan badanya.

"Akhirnya, kau mau mendengarkanku juga," ucap Sasuke lega. Ia segera menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, kunci mobil milik Sasuke. "Ini. Silahkan pulang sendiri!" ucap Sakura sambil menaruh kunci tersebut pada genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi,-"

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Sakura sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke memandang kunci mobilnya dengan bingung. Ia benar-benar dibuat kualahan oleh Sakura.

Sakura sudah berlari terlebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke dapat mengejarnya.

"Akh!" teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil melempar kuncinya ke jalan. Sejenak dia diam. "Ah, itu'kan mobil kesayanganku," ucapnya lalu memungut kembali kunci mobil mewahnya yang tadi ia lempar ke jalan. Gubrak! Ternyata, yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hanya mobilnya saja. Apa ia sudah lupa dengan masalah Sakura yang lebih penting?

Sasuke lalu kembali memasuki gerbang University Konoha. Sasuke harus menemui seseorang.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Kisah NaruHina kita _play_ lagi ya…

"Hey, Hinata!" panggil seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang berjalan menuju Naruto dan Hinata.

Otomatis, Naruto dan Hinata pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Neji~/Nii-_chan_~" gumam Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Nii-_chan_?" ucapnya pelan lalu melihat Hinata dan Neji secara bergantian sambil menganga. Awas, lalet bisa masuk tu, Naruto! "Ka...kalian…" saking syoknya, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Hinata?" tanya Neji tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sedang dilanda kebingunan.

"Ah…tadi aku sedang mengantar Sakura kesini, lalu dia pergi," jawab Hinata.

"Kau kenal Sakura?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ta…tadi saat aku mau ke perpustakaan, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya," jawab Hinata.

Neji lalu beralih melihat Naruto. "Hey, kenapa kau, Naruto? Seperti melihat hantu saja," ucap Neji yang baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Memangnya tadi kemana saja kau, Neji? Baru sekarang menyadari Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Naruto masih dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji yang kurang mengerti dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau dengan gadis cantik ini," jawab Naruto agak kesal karena Neji kurang tanggap dengan pertanyaannya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang dibilang cantik oleh Naruto, wajahnya menjadi merah. Pasalnya, baru satu orang saja yang menyebut dirinya cantik dan itu adalah Naruto. 'La...laki-laki ini baik sekali,' batinya. Sepertinya, hati Hinata mulai tersangkut pada bocah Uzumaki ini.

"Oh. Hinata itu adik sepupuku," jawab Neji dengan datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau mempunyai adik perempuan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah tanya," jawab Neji enteng.

"Iks! Kau ini." Naruto memandang Neji sebal.

"Oh ya, mana Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan Naruto.

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan Sakura," jawab Naruto masih dengan rasa kesal.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku mau latihan dulu," pamit Neji lalu ikut kumpul dengan teman-temannya yang sedang latihan karate.

Tinggal Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku," ucap Naruto memulai percakapan. Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Dengan perlahan, Hinata meraih tangan Naruto. "S…senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto-_kun_," ucapnya dengan gugup.

Dengan semangat, Naruto menjabat tangan Hinata dan menggoyang-nggoyangkannya sambil tertawa renyah. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah.

"NARUTO!" teriak seseorang yang baru memasuki ruang karate dengan tiba-tiba. Suara berisik itu ternyata datang dari Sasuke. Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi OCC gini ya?

"Teme, kau mengagetkanku saja," gerutu Naruto yang masih menjabat tangan Hinata dari tadi. Sedangkan Hinata sedang menahan detak jantungnya supaya tidak copot (?), karena genggaman Naruto yang tak kunjung lepas itu. Rasanya Hinata mau pingsan.

"Aku tidak berhasil menyusul Sakura," ucap Sasuke begitu sudah berada di depan Naruto tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan Naruto. Sejenak ia melirik Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya yang ia tujukan pada Naruto.

"Dia adalah Hinata, teman baruku dan Sakura, dan juga sepupu Neji," jawab Naruto yang masih saja belum melepas tangannya dari tangan Hinata. Padahal wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Apa Naruto tidak menyadari itu?

"Oh." Sasuke hanya ber-Oh ria. "Oh ya, apa kau tau kemana Sakura biasanya pergi?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia mengingat tujuan utamanya menemui Naruto.

"Ehm…" Naruto memasang pose berfikir, mengelus-elus dagunya dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kananya masih nangkring di tangan Hinata. Hey, sebenarnya Naruto sadar tidak sih, kalau dia masih belum melepaskan tangan Hinata? Ini sangat mencurigakan. "Ah iya, saat pertama aku bertemu dengan Sakura di Taman Konoha. Coba saja kau mencarinya di sana. Mungkin, dia ada di sana," ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana," ucap Sasuke lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hah, anak itu. Langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih," gerutu Naruto.

"Na…Naruto-_kun_…" panggil Hinata lirih. Wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"Ya, Hinata?" sahut Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Ta…tanganmu," ucap Hinata pelan sambil melirik tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Naruto mengikuti arah mata Hinata ke tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Dengan segera ia melepasnya, "Ah, maaf, Hinata. Aku lupa melepaskannya," ucap Naruto dengan wajah polos sambil tertawa garing. Apa benar kau lupa, Naruto? Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan?

Bruk.

Tiba-tiba Hinata ambruk, untung saja dengan sigap Naruto dapat menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh Hinata. Tapi, tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Wajah Hinata merah, sangat merah.

"Wajahnya merah, apa Hinata sakit ya?" gumam Naruto dengan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dengan segera, Naruto lalu menggendong Hinata dengan _bridal style_ tanpa minta ijin pada sepupu Hinata–Neji. Lalu Naruto membawanya keluar ruang karate. Hey Naruto! Hinata mau kau bawa kemana?

.

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

Mau dibawa kemana tu Hinata oleh Naruto? Mau tau? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Lalu, apakah Sasuke dapat membujuk Sakura agar tidak marah lagi padanya? Tunggu juga di chapter selanjutnya. Ok!

Catatan A/N:

Hah, maaf pendek sekali ya . maaf juga karen Sasuke jadi OOC banget gitu #pundung

Haduh, inspirasiku akhir-akhir ini belum muncul #reader: asalan!

Inilah chapter 8, maaf mengecewakan dan kurang bagus ya…

Yang baca fanfic yang jelek dan tidak bermutu ini, saya mohon pastisipasi review-nmya ya! ^_^ sangat mengharap.

Kalau banyak yang review, aku pasti semangat mengerjakannya.. hahaha… #reader: licik sekali kau, Naumi!

Ayo RnR!

Ganbatte ne!

.

.

.

**Balasan Review Chapter 7:**

**-Fiyui-chan: **iya, kayaknya. Hehe..ikuti terus ya ceritanya…^_^ makasih dah review N jangan lupa review lg..

**-Aiko Kirisawa: **Tanpopo? Aku belum pernah tau manga itu, tapi ide ini muncul begitu saja saat aku nyepeda pulang. Haha… makasih dah review N jangan lupa review lg..

**-Retno Uchiharuno: **nggak kilat juga kok, paling cepet aku paling update 1 minggu sekali. Ini NaruHina-nya udah aku ikut sertakan. Semoga suka ya ^_^. Kalo SasuSaku sih itu masih lama jadiannya..haha.. makasih dah review N jangan lupa review lg..

**-Ninda Uchiharuno: **maaf ya, typo-nya banyak banget. Soalnya sebelum update aku Cuma teliti sedikit jadi banyak yang kelewat. Hehe… makasih atas pujiannya** ^_^ **makasih dah review N jangan lupa review lg..

**-Kakaru niachinaha: **haha..terserah kamu aja. Yang penting Ru senang, Naumi juga senang ^_^. Soal tunangan Sakura? Kayaknya masih lama deh, paling 1 atau 2 atau 3 chap lagi. Haha…#Ru: lama amat! Terima kasih ya dah bilang aku BAGUS+KEREN, jadi Ge-Er tingkat tinggi aku ni..Ru harus bertanggung jawab! Lho? #lupakan bagian itu. Makasih dah review N jangan lupa review lg..

**-Rosdin Always Sasusaku:** iya, ni udah lanjut. ^_^. Aku juga berharap SasuSaku happy ending. makasih dah review N jangan lupa review lg..

**-Sung Rae K: **wahh juga. Hehe. Ok. Ini juga dah update. makasih dah review N jangan lupa review lg.. 

**-Laguna Stream: **kalau SasuSaku tidak pantas, lalu, pairing apa yang pantas di FNI? Lalu, yang pantas untuk Sasuke memangnya siapa? DAN, aku tidak pernah ngeflame siapapun, yang ngeflame tanpa nama asli itu siapa?

makasih dah review

N

_KEEP SMILE! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHin, GaaSaku

Rate : T

Genre: Romance

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Saya tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung ataupun menyakiti siapapun.

**Summary: **

Kelompok sepeda Sakura 'Wonder Night' ditantang bertanding oleh kelompok sepeda 'Pasir' dari Sunatgakure. Sakura yang akan melawannya, dan lebih parahnya, sang ketua 'Pasir' mengajukan sebuah taruhan.

Kira-kira, taruhan apa yang diajukan oleh sang ketua 'Pasir' tersebut ya?

Ayo segera baca! Terima kasih

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Terima kasih untuk para flamer, review, silent reader dan juga para reader. ^_^

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

**Oh ya, Sopirku Cantik akan update tiap 3 minggu sekali. Hehe..maaf lama ya. ^_^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan Lupa RnR-Nya

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Marilah dengan khimat kita mulai baca, Membaca dimulai!

**Sopirku Cantik**

Chapter 9

"Hinata hanya pingsan biasa. Sebentar lagi dia akan segera bangun," ucap Shizune sang petugas UKS.

"Hah, syukurlah," ucap Naruto lega.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya, Naruto?" tanya Shizune sambil berjalan ke meja kerjanya.

"Saya juga tidak mengerti. Tadi kami berkenalan. Saling bertabat tangan, aku lupa melepaskan tanganku. Setelah aku melepaskan tangannya, Hinata pingsan begitu saja," jawab Naruto polos. Naruto belum menyadari rupanya bahwa penyebab pingsannya Hinata adalah dirinya sendiri. Ckckck…Naruto Naruto…

Sedangkan Shizune hanya tersenyum. "Hinata adalah gadis pemalu. Mungkin dia tidak terbiasa berjabat tangan dengan laki-laki," sahut Shizune.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sakura berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai Konoha. Ia saat ini memang butuh menyendiri. Pantai Konoha sudah mulai sepi karena langit sudah mulai gelap, sedangkan Sakura masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Sejak keluar dari Konoha University tadi, Sakura di sini sampai saatnya matahari akan beristirahat.

"Hah." Sakura menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kali. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir yang basah sambil memandang pemandangan _sunset_ yang sangat indah pada petang ini.

Sejenak Sakura dapat melupakan kejadian tadi. Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Matahari pun tenggelam dengan sempurna. Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan pergi menjauh dari pantai.

"Apa hari ini aku tidak perlu kembali ke rumah Sasuke dulu ya?" gumam Sakura sambil terus berjalan. "Aku malas jika harus bertemu dengan ayam itu." Sakura mencoba berfikir untuk mencari solusi yang tepat.

Sakura lalu menengok jam tanganya yang menunjukkan pukul 6 malam. "Hah, ya sudahlah. Lebih baik aku kumpul sama anak _'_Wonder Night' saja. Selebihnya biar aku pikirkan nanti," gumam Sakura akhirnya.

Sakura lalu pergi menuju ke taman Konoha dengan jalan kaki karena ia tidak punya uang untuk naik apapun. Lagipula, jarak taman Konoha dari pantai Konoha juga tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak sejauh jarak antara University Konoha dengan pantai Konoha.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang berkeliling kota Konoha untuk mencari Sakura. Sejak pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Sakura tadi, Sasuke belum juga menemukan gadis pink itu. "Sial! Kemana cewek itu?" umpat Sasuke yang masih menjalankan mobilnya.

Pertama, Sasuke sudah mendatangi taman Konoha seperti yang Naruto bilang. Tapi, kenyataannya Sakura tidak ada di sana. "Apa si Dobe itu sudah bosan hidup? Berani-beraninya mempermainkanku!" berkali-kali Sasuke merutuki Naruto. "Awas saja kalau aku sampai ketemu si Dobe sialan itu!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terfikir sesuatu. "Aha! Mungkin cewek itu sudah balik ke rumah. Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap Sasuke lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kediaman Uchiha.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Hey, _Guys_!" seru Sakura saat melihat segerombolan kawannya begitu sampai di taman Konoha.

"Hey, Sakura," sahut mereka semua secara bersamaan. Sakura bertos dengan mereka satu-persatu.

"Kemana sepedamu?" tanya seorang laki-laki pada Sakura yang beramput oranye yang wajahnya penuh dengan tindik, Pain.

"Er…lagi rusak," jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Owh. Lalu, kau bawa sepeda cadangan tidak?" tanya teman lain yang berambut perak klimis, Hidan.

"Tidak." Sakura menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Ya sudah, nanti kau bisa pinjam sepedaku," sahut Pain.

"Tidak usah. Malam ini aku tidak berminat latihan, aku hanya mau lihat-lihat saja," tolak Sakura.

"Ha?" seru semua teman Sakura termasuk Pain dan Hidan secara bersamaan sambil melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya bingung dengan reaksi teman-temannya itu.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau mewakili kelompok kita untuk bertanding?" tanya Pain sambil melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Ha?" pekik Sakura kaget. "Memangnya malam ini ada pertandingan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa? Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau tentang masalah ini," ucap Pain juga terkejut karena Sakura belum mengetahui kabar ini. Pain lalu memandang ke arah Hidan dengan pandangan mematikan, "Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk SMS Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak SMS dia?"

"A…aku sudah SMS Sakura kok. Beneran deh." Hidan terlihat ketakutan dengan pandangan Pain yang sangat mengerikan itu.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, ponselku ketinggalan di rumah," _intterubt _Sakura.

"Hah, ya sudah. Jadi begini, kelompok kita ditantang bertanding oleh kelompok 'Pasir' dari Sunagakure," jelas Pain.

"Pasir? aneh sekali namanya," komentar Sakura.

"Karena di sana memang banyak pasir. Oleh karena itu, mereka menamakan dirinya dengan sebutan 'Pasir'," sahut Pain.

"Owh. Baiklah, biar aku saja yang meladeni mereka!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Bagus, Sakura!" seru Hidan.

"Kau boleh pake sepeda kami," ucap Pain.

"Ah, kalian baik sekali padaku," ucap Sakura senang lalu memeluk kawan-kawannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari kawan-kawannya. "Oh ya, apa Naruto juga tau soal ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Soal apa?" tanya Hidan bego.

"Ya soal pertandingan ini lah, masa tentang nenek loe!" sewot Sakura.

"Hehe…maaf," cengir Hidan. "Ehm…tadi sih aku SMS dia juga, tapi dia belum dateng sampai sekarang," ucapnya kemudian.

"Ehm…baiklah, kalau begitu aku pinjam sepedamu ya, Pain?" tanya Sakura.

"Sip." Pain mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Terus, jam berapa mereka ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Katanya jam 7," jawab Hidan.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya sejenak. Jarum jamnya sudah menunjuk pada angka 18.59. "Berarti sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba," gumamnya. "Baiklah, AYO KITA KALAHKAN MEREKA!" seru Sakura dengan amat sangat semangat.

"AYO!" jawab semua tim dengan serempak.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah sebuah mobil hitam mewah besar dan diikuti dengan 3 mobil lainnya. Mobil itu berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Itu dia mereka sudah datang," gumam Sakura.

"Wah, rupanya mereka pembalap sepeda yang kaya ya," gumam Hidan dengan takjup.

"Heh, walaupun mereka anak orang kaya, kita tidak boleh kalah dengan mereka!" ucap Pain dengan penuh semangat.

"Yups!" sahut Sakura.

Turunlah beberapa orang dari mobil tersebut. Ada seorang wanita berambut kuning berkuncir empat, laki-laki yang membunyai tato di wajahnya dengan memakai blaser hitam, lalu seorang seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut sangat amat mencolok yaitu merah dengan tato 'Ai' di jidatnya.

"Orang-orang aneh," komentar Sakura.

Tiga orang tersebut lalu berjalan mendekat ke tempat Sakura dan kawan-kawan berdiri.

"Siapa nama mereka?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Yang berambut kuning bernama Sobaku no Temari, lalu yang bertato di wajahnya bernama Sobaku no Kankurou, dan yang terakhir yang berambut merah adalah ketua dari kelompok mereka, yaitu Sobaku no Gaara," sahut Pain mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sobaku no Temari, Sobaku no Kankurou, dan Sobaku no Gaara," gumam Sakura mencoba untuk mengingat nama mereka. "Tunggu!" Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu. "Sobaku? itu berarti…mereka semua bersaudara?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Yups! Betul sekali!" sekarang gilaran Hidan yang menyahut.

"Sepertinya mereka bukan orang sembarangan," gumam Sakura sambil memandang tiga orang tersebut yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Gaara, Temari dan Kankorou berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Sakura berhadapan dengan Gaara, Hidan berhadapan dengan Kankurou dan Pain berhadapan dengan Temari.

"Kami 'Pasir' dari negeri Suna," ucap Gaara sang ketua lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kami adalah 'Wonder Night' Konoha," balas Sakura lalu membalas jabatan dari Gaara.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Gaara yang masih menjabat tangan Sakura. Gaara terlalu lama menjabat tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hem!" Sakura berdehem lalu menarik tangannya kembali karena ketidak nyamanannya.

"Karena kalian bukan orang sini, kalian bisa memilih jalur yang akan kita pakai untuk bertanding," ucap Sakura dengan tegas. Sakura yang biasanya suka tersenyum dan suka bercanda sekarang lebih terlihat serius.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Gaara menyetujui tawaran Sakura. "Pain, temani mereka untuk memilih jalur!" perintah Sakura sambil melirik Pain.

"Baik!" jawab Pain patuh. Lalu Pain pun mengantar 3 orang dari negeri Suna tersebut untuk menentukan jalur pertandingan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kemudian duduk di pinggiran air mancur. Ia duduk bertopang dagu sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Hah, aku harus konsentrasi pada pertandingan ini," gumamnya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Ma…maaf ya, Naruto-_kun_. Kamu jadi nganterin aku pulang seperti ini," ucap Hinata dengan ragu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hinata, sekarang Naruto sedang mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Hinata pingsan terlalu lama hingga hari menjadi gelap. Dan Naruto tidak tega jika Hinata harus pulang sendiri, karena kakaknya-Neji tidak mengetahui kalau adiknya masih di kampus. Oleh karena itu, Naruto mengantar Hinata untuk pulang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa renyah. "Lagi pula, bahaya untuk seorang gadis pulang malam-malam sendiri," sambungnya.

"Makasih, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"O ya, Hinata. Apa Neji juga tinggal satu rumah denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti…tidak, memangnya kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Tidak, hanya tanya saja. Oh ya, kenapa aku baru liat kamu ya, padahal kita kan satu kampus," ucap Naruto heran.

"Mu…mungkin karena aku selalu di dalam perpustakaan," jawab Hinata agak bingung juga. Pasalnya, Hinata juga baru pertama bertemu dengan Naruto.

Di setiap perjalanan ke rumah Hinata, Naruto selalu mengajak ngobrol Hinata. Naruto juga menyeritakan cerita lucu yang bisa membuat Hinata tertawa. Dan kadang Naruto tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kata yang bisa membuat wajah Hinata merona.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Pain kembali dengan 3 orang dari Negeri Suna tadi.

"Kau sudah tentukan jalurnya?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara selaku _leader_ 'Pasir'

"Ya," jawab Gaara dengan singkat.

"Baiklah. Pertandingan ini hanya akan ada satu babak saja. Siapa yang terlebih dahulu kembali ke sini, itulah pemenangnya," terang Sakura.

"Pertandingan tidak akan seru jika tidak ada taruhannya kan," ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan. Jika aku kalah, aku akan memberi _service_ gratis untuk semua sepeda 'Wonder Night'," ucap Gaara.

"Wow, hebat sekali," komentar kawan-kawan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tapi, jika kau kalah…kau harus menjadi PACARku!" lanjut Gaara yang memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Pacar'.

Semua terkejut dengan perkataan Gaara barusa, termasuk juga Sakura.

'Orang ini berani memberi jaminan _service_ gratis, itu berarti orang ini benar-benar kuat,' ucap Sakura dalam hati. 'Aku harus hati-hati dengannya. Aku harus menang!'

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara meminta persetujuan dari Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan setujui permintaannya. Batalkan saja pertandingan ini," bisik Pain ke telinga Sakura.

"Tidak, Pain. Aku harus terus melanjutkan pertandingan ini. Kita sudah setuju dengan pertandingannya berarti kita juga harus menyetujui taruhannya," jawab Sakura dengan berbisik pula. "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Sakura.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya kembali menatap Gaara dengan tajam. "Baiklah, aku terima taruhan ini," ucapnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita bisa mulai pertandingannya sekarang," ucap Gaara.

Pertandingan akan segera dimulai, Sakura dkk dan juga Gaara dkk pun segera siap-siap. Sakura mengecek sepeda Pain yang akan ia gunakan untuk bertanding. Dipasangnya _GPS_ di sepeda Pain bagian setang.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Sakura dan Gaara menuju garis _start_ untuk memulai pertandingan. Sedangkan Pain berdiri di depan untuk memberi aba-aba.

Sakura memasang sikap siaga. Begitu pula dengan Gaara. Semua penonton memasang tampang tegang. Sunyi, hanya terdengar suara kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu lalang di kota Konoha.

"Baiklah, pertandingan dimulai setelah aku menghitung mundur dari 3!" seru Pain memecahkan keheningan sebelum pertandingan benar-benar dimulai.

Sakura menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Semoga aku bisa melakukannya," gumam Sakura. Sedangkan Gaara melihat ke arah Sakura dengan senyum yang tersembunyi.

"3…"

Pain mulai menghitung mundur.

"2…"

"…" jeda sejenak.

"1!"

Wush!

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hitungan Pain, Gaara dan Sakura langsung meluncur bagaikan angin. Begitu cepat.

Walaupun Sakura kurang 'sreg' dengan sepeda Pain, tapi ia harus menyesuaikan dirinya terhadap sepeda yang ia pakai. Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang begitu pula dengan Gaara yang ada di sampingnya. Stamina Gaara memang besar. Sakura harus menggunakan staminanya dengan hati-hati karena jika ia menggunakan kekuatannya dengan penuh, ia akan cepat lelah dan berkhirlah semuanya dengan sia-sia.

Sakura melihat sejenak _GPS_-nya ada jalan berkelok. Jalan berkelok tersebut menuju ke jalan raya. 'Kenapa orang ini memilih jalur ini? Sungguh membuat susah,' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura sejenak, 'Kau masih harus belajar lebih banyak tentang dunia ini, Sakura,' gumamnya dalam hati.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sementara itu, di kediaman Uchiha, seorang pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut yang sangat khas baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. Ia berjalan ke dalam rumahnya yang seperti istana tersebut. Semua pelayannya menyambut kedatangannya dengan hormat.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Sasuke," ucap pelayan-pelayan tersebut dengan bersamaan.

"Apa Sakura sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejak pergi bersama dengan Tuan Muda, Sakura belum kembali," jawab salah seorang pelayannya.

Sejenak Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. 'Kemana perginya si pink itu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sasuke lalu menuju kamarnya. Ia menaiki tangga dan berjalan ke kamarnya, tapi langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang terletak di samping kamarnya, yaitu kamar Sakura selama Sakura tinggal di rumah Sasuke. ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut, tapi pintunya terkunci. Itu berarti Sakura memang belum kembali.

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya untuk ke kamarnya. Ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi. "Nanti dia juga akan pulang sendiri. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu," ucapnya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sakura membelokkan sepedanya di jalan yang berkelok menuju jalan raya. Baru saja ia berbelok lalu melintas sebuah mobil. Hampir saja mobil itu menyerempetnya. "Hah, hampir saja," ucap Sakura lega.

Sakura melihat Gaara yang sudah berada di depannya. "Orang itu hebat juga," gumamnya. "Tapi aku tidak boleh kalah darinya," lanjutnya lalu mengayuh sepedanya lebih kuat lagi.

Sakura dan Gaara sekarang saling berdampingan. Sejenak mereka saling melihat dan segera fokus pada jalanan yang sangat dipenuhi dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Sakura cukup susah untuk melewati kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut. Sakura mencari keberadaan Gaara untuk mengetahui posisi Gaara sekarang. Tapi sayang, Gaara sudah berada jauh di depannya. Gaara akan menyeberangi perempatan jalan dan lampu lalu lintas akan segera berubah warna menjadi merah. Sedangkan Sakura masih cukup jauh dari Gaara. Ia harus segera menyusul Gaara. Dan jika harus menunggu lampu berubah menjadi hijau kembali, itu akan memakan banyak waktu. Ia pasti tidak akan bisa mengyusul Gaara.

3….2…

Detik ke-2 sebelum lampu merah, Gaara sudah berhasil menyebarang ke sebrang jalan untuk meneruskan perjalanannya. Tapi Sakura, belum sempat ia menyebrang tapi lampu merah sudah menyala. Dari arah samping kanan terlihat ada bus bertingkat yang akan melintas. Sakura juga tidak bisa menunggu bus itu lewat.

Sakura melihat ada mobil-mobil yang berhenti menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyala kembali. Sakura pun segera mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dan membawa sepedanya melompat ke atas mobil yang ada di depanya. Dengan cepat ia mengayuh sepedanya dari mobil ke mobil dan mengabil ancang ancang untuk melompat dari mobil tersebut agar bisa melompati bus yang akan melintas tersebut.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, tidak 100% yakin sih. Ya anggap saja agak ragu. Karena tinggi bus itu lebih tinggi dari tembok yang pernah ia lewati, tapi Sakura harus yakin bahwa dia bisa melewatinya. Ia pun mulai melompat dan melayang di udara. Sakura beserta sepedanya melayang di atas bus, tapi bukan di atas bus dengan jarak jauh melainkan dengan jarak yang amat dekat, bahkan ban sepeda Sakura hampir menyerempet atap bus tersebut.

Gaara berhenti sejenak untuk melihat aksi Sakura. Dengan buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu mengarahkan camera ponselnya pada Sakura.

Cepret!

"Aksi yang mengagumkan," ucap Gaara kagum saat menekan tombol pada ponselnya untuk mengabadikan gambar Sakura. Gaara segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya sebelum Sakura dapat menyusulnya.

Sakura berhasil melewati atap bus tersebut walaupun hampir saja celaka. Bus itu terlalu tinggi sebenarnya untuk dilompati, tapi Sakura nekat melakukannya. Dan tentu saja ia harus mencari pijakan untuk mendarat. Seperti saat Sakura yang melomati tembok setinggi 3 meter, ia harus memijakkan sepedanya pada atap mobil Sasuke seperti waktu itu. Dan sekarang, yang ada di depannya hanya ada sepeda motor. Masa iya, Sakura harus menginjak kepala para pengendara sepeda motor? Kan tidak mungkin.

"Terpaksa aku mendarat tanpa pijakan," gumam Sakura yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendarat langsung ke jalan.

Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti di depan lampu merah dan lebih tepatnya di depan Sakura. Dan karena mobil itu datangnya tiba-tiba, yang awalnya Sakura mau nekat mendarat langsung di jalan malah kehalang oleh mobil tersebut. Sakura juga lupa memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Kesalahan besar yang dibuat oleh Sakura.

Bruk!

Sepeda Sakura mendarat di atas mobil bagian depan tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Dengan kerasnya sepeda Sakura menghantam mobil tersebut. Dan itu membuat Sakura kaget sehingga ia terjatuh dari sepedanya.

Bruk! Tek!

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sepeda Sakura yang malah menimpa kakinya sendiri, terdengar juga suara seperti suara ranting patah. Tentu saja itu suara kaki Sakura yang tertimpa sepedanya sendiri.

"Aks!" pekik Sakura dengan pelan saat pergelangan kakinya measakan sakit ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya.

Slep

Terdengar suara pintu mobil yang menutup saat si pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya.

"Astaga, Sakura!" seru orang itu ketika melihat Sakura yang masih terduduk di jalan dengan sepeda yang masih menimpa kakinya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah orang yang menyebut namanya itu. "Naruto?" gumamnya sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura pun segera bangun dan segera menaiki sepedanya kembali. "Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus segera pergi. Nanti aku akan jelaskan padamu," jawabnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sakura langsung mengayuh sepedanya kembali sambil menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Tentu ini tidak mudah bagi Sakura, mengayuh sepeda dengan pergelangan kakinya yang sakit.

Naruto hanya dapat membatu dengan kepergian Sakura yang begitu saja.

Piiiiimmm!

Suara klakson mobil yang ada di belakangnya membangunkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"Hey, cepat jalan! Jangan menghalangi jalan kami!" teriak salah satu dari mengandari mobil yang ada di belakang mobil Naruto. Rupanya lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"A…gomenasai…" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan punggungnya sedalam-dalamnya untuk meminta maaf. Kemudian Naruto pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ya ampun!" seru Naruto menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa. Malam ini kan ada pertandingan 'Wonder Night' melawan 'Pasir'," ucapnya. "Aku harus ke taman Konoha," ucapnya lagi lalu mengarahkan mobilnya menuju taman Konoha.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Kita kembali ke Sakura.

Sakura terus mengayuh sepedannya agar dapat menyusul Gaara yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Aku harus bisa melakukannya," gumam Sakura yang terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Apalagi ini jalan raya, banyak sekali kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sakura kesulitan untuk melewati kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut. Sakura juga tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya berlatih atau bertanding di tempat yang tidak banyak orang seperti ini.

Sakura menengok ke belakangnya. Ia melihat ada sebuah mobil yang akan melewatinya. Karena staminanya yang harus ia hemat, dan waktu yang sudah semakin sempit, Sakura akhirnya menemukan sebuah ide untuk menyusul Gaara dengan cepat dan tanpa membuang tenaga lebih banyak lagi.

Mobil incaran Sakura akan segera melintas dan Sakura sudah bersiap-siap di posisinya.

1

2

3

"Hyaa…"

Bruk bruk!

Dengan sukses, sepeda Sakura naik di atap mobil mewah tersebut. "Maaf Tuan, saya numpang sebentar ya," gumamnya yang ia tujukan pada si pemilik mobil.

"Suara apa itu tadi?" tanya si pemilik mobil kebingungan yang masih menyetir mobilnya. "Ah, paling hanya biji pohon yang jatuh di atas," gumamnya lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Si pemilik itu pun sudah tidak memerhatikan suara yang tadi ia dengar. Kemudian di gas mobilnya lebih cepat lagi.

"Hah, akhirnya aku bisa istirahat sejenak," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum. Angin malam yang begitu dingin malam ini dengan agak keras menerpa wajah mulusnya karena mobil yang ia tumpanginya mulai melaju kencang. Rambut pink panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin.

"Bukan stamina yang kita butuhkan untuk sebuah pertandingan, tapi kita butuh strategi yang hebat untuk sebuah pertandingan," gumam Sakura dengan seringai. Dengan santainya, Sakura menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya sambil memerhatikan jalanan untuk mencari posisi Gaara sekarang.

"Dimana si merah itu berada?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Sakura mengedarkan penglihatannya untuk mencari Gaara. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah warna merah yang sangat mencolok yang tersinari oleh lampu-lampu kendaraan.

"Sedikit lagi," gumam Sakura yang mobil yang ia tumpangi sedikit lagi dapat mendekati sepeda Gaara untuk lebih dekat lagi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah depan. Dan lagi-lagi ada perempatan dan lampu akan segera berubah menjadi merah. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura harus mengandalkan tenaganya sendiri. Ia pun mengayuh sepedanya lalu turun dari mobil melewati dpean mobil.

"Aarrkk!" teriak di pengemudi mobil karena terkejut dengan sepeda Sakura yang tiba-tiba turun dari atap mobilnya, yang melintas tepat di depan matanya.

Sakura menoleh sejenak pada pengemudi mobil tersebut dan tersenyum, "Makasih atas tumpangannya, Tuan!"

Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi dengan lawannya yang sedikit lagi dapat dijajarinya. Sakura segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Jangan sampai ia tertinggal lebih jauh lagi dengan Gaara seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

Apakah Sakura akan memenangkan pertandingan ini? Tunggu jawabannya dalam chapter selanjutnya ^_^

_**-TBC-**_

_**Catatan Author:**_

_**Haduh, maaf ya karena lama banget yang update. Dan chapter ini malah tidak memuaskan sama sekali. Maaf sekali. **_

_**Maaf juga karena tulisannya banyak yang salah dan banyak typo(s) yang bertebaran.**_

_**Oleh karena itu, saya mohon saran dan kritikannya untuk menjadi koreksi saya..terima kasih ^_^**_

_**Terimakasih yang udah mau kasih saran, flame, dan yang sudah mau baca…makasih sekali.**_

_**Ganbatte ne!**_

**Balasan Review Chapter 8:**

**Hn: **

Makasih atas review dan sudah membaca fic-ku yang jelek ini. ^_^

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom:**

Makasih dah review ya. hehe..iya terima kasih atas semangatnya ^_^

**Sung Rae K:**

Hehe….Sung Rae!

#teriak pake toa juga

Makasih atas review -nya dan maaf karena update-nya terlalu lama. hehe

**Andreaarareza:**

Terima kasih atas flame anda. Dan maaf. Entah ini mirip karya orang. Tapi ini asli ideku sendiri. Mungkin itu tanpa sengaja. Aku hanya menulis apa yang aku pikirkan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas flame-nya ^_^

**Karasu Uchiha:**

Makasih atas review-nya ^_^

**Hiruma akari:**

Haha…makasih atas review-nya ^_^

**Chaos:**

Makasih atas flame-nya

**Dark evil:**

Makasih atas pujiannya ^_^

Silahkan nitip kata sebanyaknya…^_^ sangat boleh sekali.

Makasih atas review-nya ya ^_^

**Nothing-Name:**

Hehe…makasih atas semangatnya ^_^

Maaf karena ceritanya lama yang update, hehe ^_^

Makasih dah mau review ^_^

**Ria-chan:**

Hehe…maaf ya chapter ini lama yang update, hehe

Makasih dah mau review ^_^

**Kakaru niachinaha:**

Hehe…dah satu bulan nih. Nih cerita dah update, tapi maaf karena ceritanya tidakmemuaskan.

**Retno uchiharuno:**

Makasih atas semangat dan review-nya ^_^

N

_KEEP SMILE! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaSaku

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Humor

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Saya tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung ataupun menyakiti siapapun.

**Summary: **

**Gaara menantang Sasuke balap sepeda untuk memperebutkan Sakura padahal Sasuke'kan tidak bisa balap sepeda, bahkan naik sepeda pun tidak bisa, tapi kenapa Sasuke menerimanya? Bagaimana ya caranya agar Sasuke bisa menang dari Gaara?**

Ayo segera baca! Terima kasih

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Terima kasih untuk para flamer, review, silent reader dan juga para reader. ^_^

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

**Oh ya, Sopirku Cantik akan update tiap 3 minggu sekali. Hehe..maaf lama ya. ^_^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan Lupa RnR-Nya

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Marilah dengan khimat kita mulai baca, Membaca dimulai!

**Sopirku Cantik**

Chapter 10

"Aarrkk!" teriak di pengemudi mobil karena terkejut dengan sepeda Sakura yang tiba-tiba turun dari atap mobilnya, yang melintas tepat di depan matanya.

Sakura menoleh sejenak pada pengemudi mobil tersebut dan tersenyum, "Makasih atas tumpangannya, Tuan!"

Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi dengan lawannya yang sedikit lagi dapat dijajarinya. Sakura segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Jangan sampai ia tertinggal lebih jauh lagi dengan Gaara seperti tadi.

Sakura terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

"Kau hebat juga," ucap Gaara sambil melirik Sakura yang sudah berhasil menjajarinya.

"Hem, kau juga," sahut Sakura yang melirik ke Gaara.

Sakura dan Gaara terus mengayuh sepeda mereka dengan kencang.

Tack!

Tiba-tiba pergelangan kaki Sakura merasa sakit. Sakura hanya dapat meringis menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi Sakura memaksakan kakinya untuk mengayuh sepedanya.

Dan akhirnya titik terang pun terlihat. Kira-kira 100 meter lagi, Gaara dan Sakura akan sampai di Taman Konoha yang juga merupakan garis _finish _pertandingan ini.

"Sedikit lagi, Sakura! Bertahanlah!" gumam Sakura yang terus memaksa kakinya untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi. Untuk kesempatan terakhir, Sakura mengeluarkan semua sisa tenaganya untuk mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat lagi.

Wuss!

Sakura berhasil melewati Gaara. Ia dapat melihat wajah teman-temannya yang sudah menanti kedatangannya di ujung dekat air mancur Konoha dan garis _finish_ berada 10 meter dari mereka sekarang berdiri. dapat didengarnya seruan yang menyorakkan namanya.

Dengan penuh semangat, Sakura terus mengayuh sepedanya untuk segera mencapai garis _finish_.

"Sedikit lagi," gumam Sakura.

Sedangkan Gaara tepat di belakang Sakura hendak menyalip Sakura tapi Sakura tidak pantang menyerah. Ia terus mengayuh dengan sekuat tenaga. hanya kurang 20 meter lagi, Sakura dapat sampai di garis _finish_.

"Sakura!" seru teman-teman Sakura untuk menyemangati Sakura.

1

Tinggal sedikit lagi.

2

Dan sedikit lagi. dan...

Bruk!

Dan akhirnya kekuatan Sakura pun sudah mencapai batasnya. Sakura terjatuh dari sepedanya karena kakinya sudah mencapai batas kerja maksimalnya. Rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan luar biasa. Dan saking sakitnya, Sakura tidak bisa menahannya lagi hingga ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gaara terus mengayuh sepedanya dan akhirnya sepedanya melewati garis _finish_.

"Sakura!" seru teman-teman Sakura begitu melihat Sakura yang jatuh dari sepedanya. Mereka lalu berlari menghampiri Sakura.

Begitu berhasil melewati garis finish, Gaara langsung meletakkan sepedanya dan buru-buru menghampiri Sakura. Diangkatnya kepala Sakura ke pangkuannya.

"Sakura! Bangun!" ucap Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Pain begitu sampai di tempat Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Pain, Gaara langsung menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_ menuju mobilnya.

"Hey, mau kau bawa kemana Sakura?" tanya Pain yang hendak menyusul Gaara tapi langkahnya dihalangi oleh Kankurou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku!" perintah Pain sambil memandang Kankorou dengan tajam.

"Tenanglah. Kami tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura. Kami akan mengantarnya pulang," ucap Kankorou lalu menyusul Gaara diikuti juga dengan Temari setelah mengambil sepeda Gaara yang tergeletak di jalan.

"Hey!" seru Pain yang mencoba menghalangi langkah Gaara yang pergi sambil membawa Sakura. Ingin rasanya ia berlari untuk menghalangi Gaara, tapi bahunya ditahan oleh Hidan.

"Mereka tidak akan berbuat hal yang buruk pada Sakura," ucap Hidan.

Pain dan Hidan hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sakura yang dibawa oleh Gaara dengan diam. Empat mobil gerombolan Gaara pun mulai meninggalkan taman Konoha satu per satu hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Citt!

Suara mobil yang mengerem dengan mendadak berhenti di belakang tempat Pain dan Hidan berdiri sekarang. Secara otomatis, mereka berdua pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Pain, Hidan. Maaf, aku lupa kalau malam ini ada pertandingan," ucap Naruto saat menghampiri Pain dan Hidan. "Aku tadi melihat Sakura di jalan," sambungnya. Naruto terus berbicara seolah tidak bisa membaca keadaan Pain dan Hidan yang terlihat sedih.

"..." Pain dan Hidan tidak ada yang menjawab ocehan Naruto.

Naruto menjadi bingung karena Pain dan Hidan hanya diam saja saat diajak bicara. "Hey, kalian kenapa?"

"..." Masih tidak ada yang mau menjawab.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto melihat ke sekeliling yang terlihat sepi. "Kenapa sepi begini? Apa tidak ada yang menonton pertandingannya sampai selesai?" Naruto bicara sendiri entah pada siapa.

"Pertandingannya sudah selesai," sahut Hidan dengan lemas.

"Hey, kenapa kau terlihat sedih begitu? Kalau begitu ayo kita rayakan kemenangan Sakura!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Sedangkan Pain dan Hidan hanya diam saja. Pain melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat tersebut. Ia merasa bingung, tidak berguna, pokoknya campur aduk. Pain juga terus memikirkan Sakura karena khawatir padanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara pada Sakura? Itulah pertanyaan yang terus muncul di kepala Pain saat ini.

"Hey, Pain! Mau kemana kau? Kau tidak mau merayakan kemenangan Sakura?" seru Naruto saat Pain melangkah pergi. Naruto beralih melihat ke arah Hidan. "Pain kenapa?"

"Kemanangan apanya? Sakura kalah, Naruto. Kita kalah," ucap Hidan dengan lemas.

"Ha?" seru Naruto dengan lebay-nya. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Lalu, Sakura sekarang ada dimana?" tanyanya lagi. Naruto mulai kebanyakan nanya.

"Sakura dibawa Gaara."

"Apa?" seru Naruto lagi dengan sangat amat lebay-nya. "Si...siapa? Gaara?"

"Ya. Ketua dari 'Pasir'."

"Ke...kenapa bisa begitu?"

Hidan yang tidak tahan dengan suara Naruto yang sangat mengganggunya itu lalu menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Tentang taruhan, kekalahan Sakura, dan juga tentang Sakura yang dibawa pergi Gaara.

"Ta...tadi aku melihat Sakura jatuh. Apa kekalahannya karena itu ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Apa? Sakura jatuh?" tanya Hidan cemas.

Dan bergantian dengan Hidan, Naruto menceritakan kejadian jatuhnya Sakura di mobilnya.

Setelah Naruto selesai bercerita, Hidan melirik ke arah mobil mewah yang tadi di bawa Naruto. "Ehm...ngomong-ngomong, apa mobil mewah itu milikmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sepedaku sedang ku_service_. Jadi, terpaksa aku harus memakai mobil mewah kesayanganku," jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Ehm...sepertinya kau akan mengeluarkan uang besar untuk biaya _service_-nya," ucap Hidan dengan nada cemas.

"Aku baru saja menyerfisnya kok," ucap Naruto santai.

"Lihatlah mobilmu! Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan." Hidan menunjuk mobil mewah Naruto dengan dagunya supaya Naruto melihat mobilnya.

Naruto bingung dengan maksud Hidan, ia pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat mobil kesayangnnya tersebut.

"A..." Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga lebar, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat mendapati nasib naas mobil mewahnya dan juga mobil kesayangannya itu.

"MOBIL MEWAHKUUUU!" teriak Naruto dengan histeris. Naruto mendapati mobil mewahnya penyok bagian depan. Bagaimana ia tidak menyadari itu sejak mengendarainya? Naruto segera mendekati mobilnya dan melihat seberapa parah luka sang mobil. Ternyata memang sangat parah.

Kepenyokan mobil Naruto disebabkan karena Sakura yang tadi tidak sengaja mendarat di mobilnya bagian depan. Lagi pula mobil Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba, bukan berarti itu salah Sakura, 'kan?

Naruto sangat sedih melihat nasib mobilnya. Sampai-sampai ia menitihkan air mata (Lebay). "Aku sekarang tau bagaimana perasaan Teme saat mobilnya penyok karena Sakura. Hiks..." gumam Naruto menangis sambil mengelus-ngelus mobil kesayangannya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha, seorang pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut yang sangat khas sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kemana perginya si jidat itu sih? Sudah jam segini tidak pulang-pulang," gumam Sasuke dengan gelisah. "Si Dobe itu rupanya belum pernah masuk kuburan. Berani-beraninya mempermainkanku."

Sasuke terus saja merutuki Naruto karena ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Naruto. Kata Naruto, Sakura ada di taman Konoha. Tapi setelah Sasuke ke sana, ia tidak menemukan Sakura. Setelah Sasuke pulang ke rumah, ia juga tidak menemukan Sakura di rumah. Dan sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, tapi Sakura juga belum kunjung pulang. Sasuke terus bertanya kemana Sakura sekarang berada.

Sasuke lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tangannya menekan beberapa tuts pada ponselnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Tuuut...tuuut...tut..."

Hanya itu yang dapat didengar Sasuke saat ia menghubungi seseorang. Yang ia coba telfon adalah Sakura. Merasa jengkel dengan suara sambungan telfon yang tidak diangkat-angkat oleh Sakura, Sasuke pun lebih dulu menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya.

"Sial! Kenapa dia tidak menjawab telfonku!" umpat Sasuke yang kesal sendiri. Ya jelas lah, ponsel Sakura kan ketinggalan di kamar.

Sasuke kemudian kembali menekan tuts ponselnya. I mencoba orang yang berbeda. Begitu mendengar tanda-tanda telfonnya dijawab, Sasuke langsung berbicara tanpa basa-basi, "Hey Dobe, kau bilang Sakura ada di taman Konoha tapi tadi aku tidak menemukannya di sana. Kau mencoba membodohiku ya?"

"A...maaf Teme, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Beneran deh," jawab Naruto di seberang telfon.

"Kau sekarang ada dimana, ha?" tanya Sasuke dengan emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Aku sekarang~ ada di belakangmu," jawab Naruto yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke belakang, ia sempat kaget dengan keberadaan Naruto yang datang entah darimana dan tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakangnya. Sasuke segera memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. "Kau...Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak ada suara saat kau datang? Kau ini seperti hantu saja," komentarnya sambil memandang heran Naruto.

"Aku baru saja datang saat kau menelfonku tadi," jawab Naruto dengan santai. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk milik Sasuke.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari? Apa ada kabar tentang Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang juga ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ah iya Teme, aku baru ingat," ucap Naruto.

"Apa? Sakura ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke penuh penasaran.

"Huwahuhuhu...!" tangis Naruto semakin keras. "Mobil mewahku penyok karena Sakura, Teme!" adu Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tingkah Naruto. Dia bertanya tentang Sakura, bukan tentang mobil milik Naruto.

"Hiks...aku sekarang tau perasaanmu saat mobilmu penyok gara-gara Sakura," ucap Naruto yang masih menangis.

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Hey hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Sasuke mencoba membenrontak dari pelukan Naruto. Sasuke merasa jijik dipeluk oleh sesama cowok, apalagi oleh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu. "Hey Dobe, kau tadi bilang apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Mobilku penyok gara-gara Sakura," jawabnya.

"Itu berarti, tadi kau bertemu dengan Sakura?"

"Ya."

"Kau ini bodoh. Lalu sekarang Sakura ada dimana? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya pulang sih," rutuk Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat tujuan utama ia datang ke rumah Sasuke, bukan karena mobilnya yang penyok. Tapi kerena sesuatu. "Ah iya Teme, aku baru ingat..." Naruto pun mulai bercerita tentang Sakura. Tentang pertandingan Sakura dan Gaara, terjatuhnya Sakura, kekalahan Sakura, dan tentang taruhan antara Sakura dan Gaara.

"Lalu, Sakura di bawa kemana oleh orang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau. Kata Hidan, tadi Kankorou bilang kalau Sakura akan diantar pulang," jawab Naruto.

"Pulang?" Sasuke berfikir. Apa mereka tahu rumah Sakura? atau mereka tahu tentang jati diri Sakura yang sebenarnya? "He Dobe, apa orang itu tau tempat tinggal Sakura?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Naruto diam sejenak seolah sedang berfikir sesuatu. "Sepertinya tidak. Soalnya, yang tahu di seorang putri hanya aku dan kau. Dan Sakura'kan tidak tinggal di istana selama kabur. Ia tinggal di rumah paman Kakashi," gumamnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Gaara itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Yang aku tau, Gaara adalah ketua balap sepeda 'Pasir' dari Sunagakure," jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau tau latar belakang keluarganya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu cari tau tentangnya. Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang sembarangan."

"Baiklah."

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Di kamar mewah yang bernuansa pink, seorang gadis cantik sedang terbaring di ranjangnya dengan selang infus yang menempel di pungung tangannya. Gadis tersebut adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Seorang pelayan perempuan masuk ke kamar tersebut dengan membawa nampan di kedua tangannya. Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja dekat ranjang Sakura. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela lalu dibukannya gorden agar cahaya matahari yang bervitamin bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari wajah cantik Sakura sehingga Sakura merasa terganggu dengan cahaya silaunya. "Engr..." erang Sakura begitu tersadar dari tidurnya.

Si pelayan pun menoleh ke arah Sakura begitu mendapati sang majikan sudah bangun. "Ah, Tuan Putri Sakura sudah bangun," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada Sakura.

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia beberapa kali mengusap matanya untuk menyingkirkan benda-benda asing yang sangat mengganggu penglihatannya. "Matsuri?" Sakura begitu kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sekarang ia melihat Matsuri, pelayan pribadinya di istana. Dan itu berarti ia sedang ada di istana. Sakura bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Sakura sendiri tidak merasa pulang ke istana, tapi kenapa sekarang ia ada di istana?

"Semalam, Tuan Muda Gaara mengantar Tuan Putri pulang," ucap Matsuri yang mengetahui kebingungan Sakura.

Sakura begitu terkejut saat mendengar jawaban dari Matsuri. "Gaara? Kenapa dia bisa tau...ah~" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat pungung tangannya dipasangi infus. "Hey, apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak sakit." Sakura mencoba melepas infus yang ada pada tangannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Sakura," tegur seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda yang berambut merah dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sakura yaitu emerald.

Seketika itu, Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya melepas infus. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Sakura. "Kau bisa kembali ke tugasmu, Matsuri," ucapnya mempersilahkan Matsuri untuk keluar kamar Sakura.

"Baik, Tuan Muda Sasori." Matsuri membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

"Jelaskan padaku, Nii_-san_! kenapa Gaara yang membawaku pulang? Dan kenapa Matsuri memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda'?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai tidak sabar untuk mendapat jawaban dari Sasori.

Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Sakura. "Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah tau. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan itu benar," jawab Sasori. Sebenarnya kurang tepat disebut jawaban sih. Sasori hanya memperjelasnya.

Sakura mengangakan mulutnya kaget. "Ma...maksud Nii_-san_, Gaara itu...adalah...tu...tunanganku?" tanya Sakura kurang yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, ia bertanya pada Sosori untuk meyakinkannya. tapi Sakura tidak berharap begitu. Ia tidak mau yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah memang kenyataannya bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya untuknya.

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Sasori.

Seperti jatuh dari gedung berlantai 300 rasanya saat Sakura mendengar bahwa itulah kenyataannya. "TIDAKKKK!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Sasori dengan otomatis menutup kedua telingannya dengan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kedua telinganya dari suara cempreng adiknya itu. "Hey hey, kau tidak perlu sebahagia itu," komentar Sasori yang sudah melepas tangannya dari telingannya.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang T-I-D-A-K! Itu berarti aku tidak menginginkannya!" seru Sakura dengan kesal pada kakaknya yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

Sasori hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah adiknya itu. Terlihat lucu saat mengerjai adiknya. "Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Apa kau sengaja mengejekku? Dasar _baby_!" seru Sakura dengan jengkel. Sangat amat jengkel. Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesal adiknya itu. "Lihat saja kalau aku bertemu si kepala merah itu! Akan aku patah-patahkan tulangnya!" gumam Sakura dengan ekpresi jengkel.

"Apa? Kau mau mematahkan tulangku?" tanya Sasori pura-pura takut.

"Yang ku maksud 'kepala merah' itu bukan kau, tapi Gaara." Sasori pura-pura menghela nafas lega. "Kalau kau, akan aku kubur hidup-hidup di halaman belakang," sambung Sakura.

"Ya ampun! Apa kau tega melakukan itu pada kakakmu sendiri?" tanya Sasori dengan cemas.

"Tentu saja tega. Dasar Nii_-san_ menyebalkan!" seru Sakura jengkel. "Nii_-san_ itu sama saja dengan si merah itu. Sama-sama licik."

"Licik gimana? Aku hanya kasihan dengan Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_ yang sedih karena kau tidak pulang-pulang. Lagian, Gaara yang sudah menolongmu dan membawamu pulang. Kakimu'kan sedang sakit, seharusnya kau istirahat yang banyak. Jangan banyak mengeluh dan turuti perintah Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_," oceh Sasori panjang lebar.

"Hah, kau ini bawel seperti nenek nenek tau," komentar Sakura.

"Berisik. Cepat makan tu bubur dan kembali istirahat. Jangan keluar dari kamar!" pesan Sasori lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Iya iya," jawab Sakura dengan malas.

Sasori lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mengambil bubur di meja samping ranjangnya. "Sial! Gaara ternyata memata-mataiku selama ini!" umpat Sakura sambil melahap buburnya dengan cepat karena Sakura memang sejak kemarin siang belum makan.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sasuke menuju garasi mobilnya. Pagi ini ia terpaksa harus berangkat ke kampus tanpa sopirnya, yaitu Sakura. Saat Sasuke hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, ia melihat sebuah sepeda pink milik Sakura yang masih berdiri tegak di sisi kanan mobilnya.

Sasuke lalu berputar dari sisi kiri mobil ke sisi kanan mobil. Sasuke menghampiri sepeda milik Sakura dan menyentuhnya. Sambil menyentuh sepeda Sakura, Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Uchiha ini. Apa ia mulai rindu pada Sakura? Entahlah. Hanya dia dan Kami-_sama_ yang tahu.

"Sebenarnya dimana dia? Aku kan belum sempat minta maaf padanya," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke pun meninggalkan sepeda pink itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menginjak gas mobil dan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha menuju kampusnya. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, di perjalanan ia sering sekali melamun bahkan hampir saja ia menabrak seorang nenek-nenek yang sedang menyebrang jalan karena Sasuke tidak memperhatikan lampu merah yang sudah menyala.

Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Uchiha Sasuke? Apa kau mulai merindukan Sakura?

Begitu sampai di kampus, ia pun segera masuk ke ruang Sastra, karena pagi ini ada kuliah Sastra.

"TEME!" teriak sesorang yang tiba-tiba menyelonong masuk ke dalam kelas Sastra begitu Sasuke duduk di bangkunya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Dobe!" kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

Naruto berjalan ke arah meja Sasuke lalu duduk disampingnya. "Aku sudah tau siapa sebenarnya Gaara itu," katanya dengan tampang misterius.

Sasuke yang awalnya merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Naruto, sekarang mulai bersyukur dengan adanya Naruto. Kenapa? Karena Naruto paling ahli jika disuruh mencari informasi. Ya, setidaknya Naruto berguna hidup di dunia ini, itu pemikiran Sasuke.

"Lalu, siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Sobaku No Gaara." Dengan polosnya Naruto menjawab. Sasuke pun terlihat semakin kesal dengan Naruto. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjitak kepala duren Naruto, tapi Sasuke mencoba bersabar untuk menghadapi Naruto.

"Bukan itu, Baka! Maksudku, jati diri Gaara yang sebenarnya."

"Oh ya ya." Naruto hanya nyengir kuda. "Jadi, Gaara itu adalah Putra Raja di Sunagakure. Dan…yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah…Gaara itu ternyata pangeran yang dijodohkan dengan Sakura."

Begitu mendengar berita dari Naruto, Sasuke langsung terkejut, juga merasa khawatir. Kenapa Sasuke harus khawatir?

"Itu berarti Sakura adalah pacar Gaara. Ya ampun! Celaka 13, Teme!" jerit Naruto dengan hebohnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya apa maksud Naruto? "Kenapa bisa begitu? Dijodohkan bukan berarti mereka pacaran, 'kan?" sanggahnya.

"Otak jeniusmu itu kau taruh mana, Teme? Kau lupa kalau semalam Sakura taruhan dengan Gaara? Dan Sakura kalah, itu berarti Sakura sekarang sudah jadi pacar Gaara," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa soal itu?" gumam Sasuke yang merasa dirinya bodoh, benar-benar bodoh.

"Dasar kau ini…" Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan bingung. 'Kenapa Sasuke begitu ribet ngurusin Sakura? Aku saja yang suka dengan Sakura nggak gitu-gitu amat. Apa jangan-jangan…Sasuke menyukai Sakura? Ah, nggak mungkin. Sakura kan tomboy dan terbilang urakan, masa' Sasuke menyukai Sakura? Sakura memang cantik sih, juga manis, apalagi senyumnya itu…sangat manis.'

Naruto malah asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yang awalnya memikirkan Sasuke sambil melihat Sasuke, sekarang malah memikirkan Sakura. Mending kalau memikirkan Sakura sambil melihat Sakura. Nah ini, Naruto malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang Sasuke. Bisa-bisa orang yang melihatnya salah paham.

Sasuke yang merasa dipandangi oleh Naruto terus-menerus pun menjadi risi sendiri. "Hey, Dobe!" Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan Naruto untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, tapi ia tidak berhasil.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8 dan pelajaran Sastra akan segera dimulai, tapi Naruto masih betah aja ngakar di depan Sasuke. Sasuke kan jadi salah tingkah sendiri karena dari tadi dipandangi Naruto sambil melamun begitu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa dosen Orochimaru selaku dosen pembimbing kuliah Sastra yang sudah memasuki kelas Sastra.

"Pagi_, Sensei_!" jawab seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di dalam ruang kelas kecuali Naruto yang sedang asik melamun. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menjawab dengan agak pelan.

Orochimaru mengedarkan penglihatannya ke penjuru kelas dan matanya menangkap sebuah kepala duren yang arahnya membelakanginya. "Ehem!" Orochimaru berdehem supaya Naruto bisa menghadap ke depan kembali, tapi nihil. Naruto masih asik melamun.

Orochimaru pun menghampiri Naruto yang tepat di depan meja Sasuke.

PLETAK!

Sebuah penghapus persegi panjang menyentuh kepala duren Naruto dengan kerasnya.

"Aw!" pekik Naruto yang sudah mulai kembali ke dunia nyata. "Teme! Jangan main pukul donk!" serunya kesal sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya diam, karena bukan dia yang melakukan itu.

"Kau ini, sangat menyebalkan!" seru Naruto kesal yang hendak beranjak dari duduknya lalu dilihatnya Orochimaru yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan horor. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir kuda saat mengetahui yang memukulnya bukanlah Sasuke, tetapi Orochimaru.

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOO! Kau ini selalu membuat onar dimana-mana ya!" kata Orochimaru dengan amat kesal sambil menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Aw aw! Sakit, _Sensei_!" jerit Naruto kesakitan sembil memegang telinganya yang masih dijewer oleh Orochimaru.

"Hahahaha…" Seluruh mahasiswa di kelas Sastra pun menertawakan Naruto, kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum di bibir, tapi di dalam hatinya, ia terbahak-bahak dengan puas menertawakan Naruto. Sasuke kan harus tetap menjaga _image_-nya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Hah, kau ini tega sekali, Teme, menertawakan teman yang sedang terkena musibah," gondok Naruto sambil mengompres kepalanya yang tadi terkena penghapus dengan air es.

"Dan kau sudah membuatku keluar dari kelas! Apa aku harus berterima kasih denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Sasuke dan Naruto ditendang keluar kelas karena Naruto yang membuat onar di kelas. Dan karena kejadiannya di meja Sasuke, Sasuke juga dihukum Orochimaru untuk tidak mengikuti kelasnya.

"Itu karena kau ikut menertawakanku," sanggah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tertawa." Sasuke mencoba untuk membela dirinya.

"Ya, kelihatannya memang kau tidak tertawa, kau tersenyum. Dan itulah masalahnya. Di bibirmu kau tersenyum, tapi kenyataannya kau menertawakanku di dalam hatimu," kata Naruto dengan kesal.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Bagaimana dia bisa tau?'

"Hah, sudah! Lupakan masalah di kelas tadi! Sekarang kita fokus memikirkan Sakura dan Gaara." Sasuke mencoba mengganti topik.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Kita harus menggagalkan pertunangan mereka."

"Kenapa? Itu kan masalah mereka berdua. Biar mereka yang menyelesaikannya sendiri, buat apa kita ikut campur yang bukan siapa-siapa Sakura."

Sasuke hanya diam karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu ada benarnya juga. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Ia harus menggagalkan pertunangan Sakura dan Gaara. Ya setidaknya membuat Sakura putus dengan Gaara.

"Atau…jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sakura ya?" tebak Naruto.

"Apanya? Tentu tidak lah. Mana mungkin aku menyukai si pink jelek itu!" sanggah Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Kalau memang tidak suka ya sudah. Tidak perlu setinggi itu kan nadanya," gerutu Naruto.

"Ehem…" Sasuke berdehem dan kembali mengontrol emosinya kembali.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku minta kau antarkanku ke rumah Sakura," pinta Sasuke.

"Bukan rumah, tapi istana," koreksi Naruto.

"Ya terserahlah. Pokoknya, kau harus mengantarkanku ke sana," titah Sasuke seenak jidat.

"Ok ok," jawab Naruto dengan malas.

Sasuke dan Naruto lalu keluar kampus dengan mobil mewah Sasuke. Tapi saat baru keluar dari gerbang kampus, mobilnya terhalangi oleh sebuah mobil mewah hitam.

"Siapa mereka? Berani-beraninya ngalangin jalanku," gumam Sasuke yang kesal kerena jalanya dihalangi oleh orang tidak dikenalnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tanpa tidak tahu.

Si pemilik mobil pun keluar. Turunlah seorang pemuda tampan yang berambut merah dan bertato 'Ai' di jidatnya.

Naruto yang melihat orang tersebut turun dari mobil langsung mengenalinya. Apalagi tato 'Ai' yang begitu mencolok di jidatnya itu. "Teme, itu yang namanya Gaara," ucapnya.

"Oh, jadi dia yang namanya Gaara," gumam Sasuke lalu keluar dari dalam mobilnya yang juga diikuti oleh Naruto.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling berhadapan. Gaara hanya sendiri, ia tidak membawa siapa-siapa.

"Apa kau yang bernama Sasuke?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang pula walaupun di dalam hatinya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi bogeman pada wajah Gaara. "Kau kemanakan Sakura?" tanyanya _to the point._

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan Sakura padaku? Sakura sudah menjadi milikku," jawab Gaara dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Milikmu apanya? Dia itu masih mempunyai hutang padaku. Jadi, beritahu aku dimana dia!"

"Sakura ada di istana. Tapi kau tidak boleh menemuinya," larang Gaara.

"Kenapa? Apa hakmu melarangku?"

"Karena Sakura adalah calon istriku," jawab Gaara dengan santai.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan merebut Sakura darimu!" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kalau kau memang mau merebutnya dariku. Dalam 3 hari dari sekarang, temui aku di taman Konoha. Kita bertanding balap sepeda di sana untuk memperebutkan Sakura. Siapa yang menang, dia lah yang pantas untuk Sakura," ucap Gaara menantang Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu!" ucap Sasuke mantap.

Gaara pun menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa 3 hari lagi." Gaara lalu pergi masuk ke dalam mobilnya kembali. Mobil Gaara pun menyingkir dari hadapan mobil Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja.

Sedangkan Naruto heran dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke. Pertama, apa maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke yang akan merebut Sakura dari Sasuke? Kedua, kenapa Sasuke menyetujui tantangan Gaara? Apalagi itu tantangan balap sepeda. Apa Sasuke bisa?

"Hey, Teme. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura?" tanya Naruto blak-blakan.

"Kau ini brisik sekali, Dobe."

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka kenapa kau bilang kalau kau mau merebut Sakura dari Gaara?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"A…a..itu…ya karena Sakura kan memang teman kita berdua. Dia bilang kalau dia tidak mau dojodohkan'kan, makanya di kabur dari istana. Kau ini bagaimana? Tentu saja kita harus menolongnya!" sangkal Sasuke yang mencoba mencari alasan-alasan paling logis. Padahal kenyataanya apa memang begitu? Hanya Sasuke lah yang tahu.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah. Dari yang kutangkap dari sikap dan caramu yang memperlakukan Sakura, kau memang menyukainya. Percuma kau menyangkalnya."

"Kau ini sok tahu sekali, Dobe!"

"Tapi coba berfikirlah lebih menjauh lagi. Hah, lagi-lagi otak jeniusmu itu kau taruh mana, Teme!" ucap Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan Sasuke yang berkata tidak menggunakan otaknya.

"Hey, apa maksudmu, Dobe!" Sasuke pun mulai naik darah karena dibilang tidak menggunakan otaknya oleh Naruto.

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi. Bagaimana kau bisa melawan Gaara yang ahli dalam balap sepeda? Sakura saja yang jago dikelompokku kalah melawan Gaara, apalagi kau yang sama sekali tidak bisa menaiki sepeda. Haduh, Teme. Habislah riwayatmu!"

"Ya ampun! Kenapa aku lupa soal itu!" Gubrak! Sasuke…Sasuke, memang sungguh. Sekarang dia baru merasa dirinya memang sangat amat bodoh sekali. Sejak kapan kejeniusannya mengalami kemunduran?

"Hah, cinta memang membuat orang lupa segalanya," sindir Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai Sakura!" Sasuke mencoba menyangkal lagi perkataan Naruto.

"Siapa bilang aku menyinggung soal kau dan Sakura."

'Sial! Si Dobe itu, berani-beraninya dia mempermainkanku!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Halah, sudahlah. Sekarang bantu aku untuk melawan si setan merah itu!" ucap Sasuke mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan yang semakin memojokkannya itu.

"Ya ya," jawab Naruto malas karena tingkah Sasuke yang selalu menyangkal perkataannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai berfikir. Bahkan masih berdiri di jalan pun mereka tetap memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

"Aha!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak yang membuat Sasuke agak kaget, tapi ia kembali memasang tampang _cool_-nya.

"Kau ini, Dobe! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit!" maki Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menemukan caranya, Teme," ucap Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran yang sudah melupakan kejengkelannya terhadap Naruto.

Naruto memberi tanda pada Sasuke supaya mendekat padanya. Sasuke pun menurut. Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

PLETAK!

Sebuah tijakan indah mendarat di kepala Naruto. Malang sekali kepala Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan 2 hadiah, dari Sasuke dan dari Orochimaru.

"Kau ini bisa'kan jangan main jitak begitu!" gerutu Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Kau itu yang gila. Idemu itu sangat amat tidak masuk akal!" ucap Sasuke menolak ide cemerlang dari Naruto. Ide cemerlang, itu menurut Naruto sendiri tentunya.

"Lho, itu yang paling masuk akal. Aku tinggal menyamar menjadi dirimu dan bertanding dengan Gaara. Kalau kau yang tidak bisa naik sepeda melawan Gaara dalam balap sepeda, itu baru tidak masuk akal," ucap Naruto dengan logis.

"Aku tau itu, tapi coba pikirkan cara lain. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan usahaku sendiri," ucap Sasuke dengan tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira bagaimana ya caranya Sasuke melawan Gaara? Kalau memang Sasuke yang akan maju melawan Gaara, mana mungkin ia bisa menang melawan Gara? Lalu, apa Sakura benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan Gaara? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ^_^

_**-TBC-**_

_**Catatan Author:**_

_**Akhirnya bisa update juga chapter 10, hehe…Bagaimana? sudah lumayan belum? hehe…**_

_**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya membosankan dan sangat-sangat jelek. Alur yang membingungkan. Hehe…maaf**_

_**Dan chapter ini kurang seru, maaf ya.**_

_**Terima kasih yang udah mau baca dan juga mau kasih ripiu..^_^**_

_**Makasih makasih ^_^**_

_**Jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritiknya ya. Mohon bimbingannya ^_^**_

_**Ganbatte ne!**_

**Balasan Review Chapter ****9****:**

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom:**

Hai juga Haku, ;)

Farin Uchiha? Aku kayaknya gak begitu tau sih, apa aku lupa? Haduh, maaf, aku ini orangnya ..

Punya, ok. Aku akan follow ma add Haku, ;)

**Honeya:**

Haha.. gk rada lagi tapi emang OCC. Hehe.

Makasih atas review-nya ya ;)

**Ria-Chan:**

Haha..nggak apa-apa.

Soal alur, aku aja juga bingung, haha..jujur, beneran deh, menurutku alurku itu, aneh. Maksih dah bilang lumayan baik. Berartii dah ada perkembangan lah.

Makasih atas review-nya ya ;)

**Fiyui-chan:**

Ini udah update. Soal update, aku update tiap 2 minggu sekali.

Makasih atas review-nya ya ;)

**Retno UchiHaruno:**

Haha...dah tau'kan yang menang siapa.

Maaf, kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Hehe

Makasih atas review-nya ya ;)

**Octaotak:**

Ini udah update ;)

Makasih atas review-nya ya ;)

**Via chan:**

Udah update ;)

Makasih atas review-nya ya ;)

**Nabila:**

Hehe...maaf2 dah bikin penasaran. ;)

Ni udah update. Mksih dah baca ;)

Makasih atas review- nya ya ;)

**Sung Rae K:**

Haha...maaf dah buat penasaran.

Karena kamu minta 2 minggu sekali update-nya. Baiklah, aku akan update tiap 2 minggu sekali. ;)

Makasih atas review-nya ya ;)

**Kakaru niachinaha:**

Haha... aku baek kok, Nia-chan gimana kabarnya? Baik'kan.

Makasih atas semangatnya ya ;)

**MAKASIH SEMUANTA ATAS SEMANGAT N REVIEW N JUGA DAH SEMPETIN BACA FIC-Q YANG JELEK INI. TUNGGU CHAP SELANJUTNYA YA . JANGAN LUPA KASIH MASUKAN JUGA **

**N **

_**KEEP SMILE! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaSaku

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Humor

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

**Summary: **

Sakura kabur lagi dari istana. Dan Sasuke bertanding melawan Gaara. Lalu, apakah Sasuke bisa menang? Mari kita baca bersama-sama untuk mengetahuinya! ^_^

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Terima kasih untuk para, review, silent reader dan juga para reader. ^_^

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

**Sepertinya chap ini sangat lama sekali update-nya. #reader: emang!**

**Maaf, ya. Hehe…#nunduk dalem-dalem ampe mau nylunsup saking dalemnya. ^_^**

**insyaAllah, tgl 28 dah update chap 12 ^-^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan Lupa RnR-Nya

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Marilah dengan khimat kita mulai baca, Membaca dimulai!

**Sopirku Cantik**

_**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

"_Kalau kau memang mau merebutnya dariku. Dalam 3 hari dari sekarang, temui aku di taman Konoha. Kita bertanding balap sepeda di sana untuk memperebutkan Sakura. Siapa yang menang, dialah yang pantas untuk Sakura," ucap Gaara menantang Sasuke._

"_Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu!" jawab Sasuke mantap. _

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Chapter 11

"Aaarrgg!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Entah yang keberapa kali Sakura berteriak seperti ini. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ayam itu muncul di kepalaku?!" keluh Sakura.

Sejak sejam tadi, Sakura belum juga dapat memejamkan matanya dengan tenang karena bayangan Sasuke selalu muncul di kepala Sakura. Apalagi saat Sasuke menciumnya, kejadian itu sangat melekat erat di dalam memori Sakura. Bahkan seolah-olah kaset yang selalu di_replay_ di dalam otaknya.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Sakura menyibakkan selimutnya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah botol infus. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya pemandangan bunga Sakura yang mulai berguguran di halaman.

"Apa dia mencariku?" gumam Sakura. "Atau bahkan dia tidak mencariku sama sekali?" gumamnya lagi, tetapi dengan wajah yang agak sedih. Apa Sakura mengharapkan Sasuke mencarinya?

"Siapa yang kau harapkan untuk mencarimu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang datang dari arah belakang Sakura, tepatnya dari pintu masuk kamar Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas begitu tahu suara siapa yang telah mengusik ketenangannya.

"Nii_-san_ ini bisa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu nggak sih, sebelum masuk kamar orang?!" kata Sakura dengan kesal.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis pada sang adik. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya. "Kau harus melupakan orang yang kau harapkan itu, karena kau akan segera bertunangan dengan Gaara," kata Sasori yang sangat mengejutkan Sakura.

"Apa?! Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tidak usah bertanya, kau pasti sudah mengerti."

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "Kenapa kalian memaksaku seperti ini?! Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku yang kusukai!"

"Sakura, tidak selamanya yang kau sukai harus tercapai, kan?" ucap Sasori dengan gaya yang sok menasehati.

"Hah, kau mulai menceramahiku lagi," ucap Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sasori hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menceramahimu lagi. Istirahatlah! empat hari lagi kan hari ulang tahunmu, dan juga hari pertunanganmu. Jadi, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan coba kabur lagi!"

Sakura lagi-lagi terkejut dengan ucapan kakaknya itu. "A...apa?"

Sasori lalu meninggalkan kamar Sakura dengan keadaan Sakura yang masih syok.

"Aaarrgggg!" teriak Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan amat sangat frustasi.

Sedangkan Sasori yang masih berada di luar kamar hanya menyeringai.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Keesokan harinya…

Hari pertama.

Pagi yang sangat indah untuk memulai aktivitas, seperti halnya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang ini. Suara mereka yang sedang adu mulut membuat pagi yang sunyi menjadi pagi yang gaduh. Sangat menganggu makhluk sekitar.

"Ckckck...Teme Teme, sebenarnya kau ini benar jenius apa tidak, sih?!" tanya Naruto agak kesal. Jelas saja kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sejak kemarin sore setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menunda kunjungan mereka ke Istana Sakura, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk melatihnya mengendarai sepeda. Sebenarnya kurang tepat dibilang meminta, tapi lebih tepat bila dibilang memaksa. Tapi, setelah Naruto berpikir lagi, dia malah merasa kasihan dengan temannya itu. Walaupun kasihan melihat Sasuke, tapi Naruto lama-lama juga menjadi kesal sendiri. Pasalnya, sejak kemarin sore sampai pagi ini, Sasuke belum juga bisa mengendarai sepeda.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara saja, dobe! Cepat ajari aku sampai aku bisa!" titah Sasuke.

"Hah, kau ini suka sekali memaksa," komentar Naruto.

"Pokoknya kau harus mengajariku sampai aku bisa!" perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

"Hah, baiklah baiklah. Tapi, nanti malam aku tidak bisa melatihmu. Jadi, gunakan waktumu hari ini dengan baik!"

Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto karena seharian ini Naruto akan mengajarinya sampai ia bisa. Jadi, Sasuke akan berusaha dengan sebaik-baiknya hari ini.

Naruto pun juga tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sudah kembali semangat.

'Kau memilih orang yang tepat, Sakura,' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto lalu mulai melatih Sasuke kembali. Naruto juga ingin Sasuke menang, karena Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat untuk Sakura, menurutnya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Aku ingin begini...aku ingin begitu…" Naruto berjalan memasuki sebuah halaman rumah sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu _Original Sountrack_ dari Doraemon dengan gembira. Dan tak lupa senyum khasnya yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ehem..."

Begitu Naruto berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya karena mendadak nafasnya menjadi berderu cepat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ini seperti saat aku melihat Sakura dulu," gumam Naruto sambil memegang dada bidangnya, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya. Setelah Naruto merasa emosinya sudah terkontrol, ia menaikkan tangannya berniat untuk mengetuk pintu.

Kreek...

Tapi, pintu yang ada di depannya terbuka terlebih dahulu sebelum Naruto sempat mengetuk pintu. Tebak siapa yang ada di depan Naruto sekarang! Yups, tebakan kalian salah besar. Yang ada di hadapan Naruto sekarang adalah Neji. Bagaimana bisa ada Neji di situ?

Naruto dan Neji saling memandang dengan tampang bingung.

'Kenapa Neji bisa ada di sini?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Neji, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku. Kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku?" Bukannya Neji menjawab, tapi ia malah balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Aa…apa kau bilang?" Naruto kaget juga syok. Ia hanya bisa menganga. "Ka..Kau bilang ini ru..rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini memang rumahku," jawab Neji bingung dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto.

"Ta…tapi…"

Jelas saja Naruto kaget, karena waktu ia mengantar Hinata pulang, ia mengantanrnya sampai depan pintu ini. Naruto tidak mungkin salah rumah. Ia ingat betul rumah Hinata waktu itu.

"Hah, sebenarnya kau mencari siapa?" tanya Neji _to the point_ karena bingung melihat Naruto kebingungan.

"A…aku mencari Hinata," jawab Naruto.

"Hah, sudah kuduga."

"Apa maksudmu kau sudah menduganya?" tanya Naruto tambah bingung.

"Maksudku Hinata sudah membuat sebuah kebohongan kecil padamu dengan mengakui rumahku sebagai rumahnya," jawab Neji.

"Apa? Kenapa Hinata berbohong padaku? Lalu, dimana rumahnya yang sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabar.

"Karena kau sudah sampai di sini, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu. Nanti akan kuhubungi Hinata," kata Neji mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sekarang di ruang tamu Neji sudah terhuni 4 manusia. Ada Neji, Tenten-kekasih Neji, Naruto dan juga Hinata.

Tenten dan Neji memang sudah janjian untuk bertemu. Lalu soal Hinata, Neji segera menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau Naruto ada di rumahnya. Dan hanya dalam hitungan menit, Hinata sampai di rumah Neji.

Mereka berempat hanya diam. Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hinata hanya menunduk, ia tidak berani melihat Naruto secara langsung.

"Ehem…aku dan Tenten sedang ada acara. Jadi, kami pergi dulu." Neji berpamitan pada Naruto dan Hinata. Malam ini Neji dan Tenten memang ada kencan. Awalnya hanya akan mengobrol di rumah Neji, tapi sepertinya suasana tidak memungkinkan. Jadi, Neji memutuskan untuk mencari tempat lain yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan rumahnya sendiri.

Neji pun berdiri, "Ayo, Tenten!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Tenten untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

Tenten berdiri dan berpamitan pada Hinata dan Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman canggung. Neji dan Tenten pun pergi. Hinata masih takut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan sambil menatap Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Bukan maksudku untuk berbohong padamu. A…aku…"

"Hinata, tolong jangan berbohong padaku. Jadi, katakan semuanya padaku," potong Naruto. Naruto lalu meraih tangan Hinata, "Percayalah! Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun," tambahnya.

Wajah Hinata tentu saja berubah menjadi merah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena perlakukan Naruto terhadapnya. Bahkan Hinata merasa akan pingsan lagi, tapi ia menahan diri. Jangan sampai ia pingsan di depan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aa…sebenarnya…" Hinata pun mulai bercerita. Hinata adalah seorang putri seperti Sakura. Dan Neji, tentu saja juga seorang pangeran. Hanya saja, Neji lebih memilih untuk hidup di luar istana. Hinata juga ingin mengikuti jejak Neji, tapi Kaa_-san_ Hinata tidak mengijinkannya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sasuke mondar-mandir di depan TV yang menyala, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan acaranya.

Seperti janji Naruto, ia mengajari Sasuke menaiki sepeda sebelum malam tiba. Asal ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan. Sasuke sekarang sudah bisa mengendarai sepeda, walau belum mahir. Asal sering berlatih, ia juga akan semakin mahir.

"Aku harus berlatih!" serunya lalu keluar menuju bagasi mobilnya untuk mengambil sepedanya.

Saat Sasuke akan mengambil sepedanya, ia melihat sebuah sepeda pink milik Sakura yang masih tertinggal. Ia berjalan mendekati sepeda itu dan menyentuhnya sekilas.

Bruk!

"Dasar, sopir sialan!" seru Sasuke saat menendang sepeda Sakura dengan kesal hingga sepeda tersebut ambruk. Gubrak! "Selalu saja kau merepotkanku!" umpatnya.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil sepedanya tanpa ada niat sekalipun untuk memperbaiki letak sepeda Sakura. Ckckck. Kau pasti akan mati di tangan Sakura, Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari bagasi dan menuju ke taman Konoha untuk melihat para pembalap sepeda. Itu bisa menambah pengalamannya, walaupun sedikit.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sasuke memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang bermain sepeda dan melakukan atraksi-atraksi dengan sepeda mereka.

Saat Sasuke sedang serius memperhatikan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hey?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut orange dan memiliki banyak tindik di wajahnya. Yups, dia adalah Pain. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya "Kau pasti yang bernama Sasuke, kan?!" tebak Pain.

"Hn. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Pertandinganmu dan Gaara sudah tersebar di seluruh kota ini. Lihatlah! Bahkan postermu sudah ada dimana-mana." Pain menunjuk sebuah poster 'Sasuke Vs Gaara' yang tertempel di tiang listrik yang juga ada di dinding-dinding. Jumlahnya bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya? "Dan kau bukan penyepeda yang handal. Jadi, ini sesuatu yang menarik. Mereka menjadikan pertandingan ini sebagai taruhan," sambung Pain.

Sasuke hanya memandang Pain datar. Pain sedikit canggung dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke tipe orang yang susah diajak komunikasi.

"Aku bertaruh untuk kemenanganmu. Jadi, jangan sampai kau kalah," bisik Pain mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana agar tidak canggung.

"Asal kau mau mengajariku," jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada datar.

"Kau yakin…memintaku untuk mengajarimu?" tanya Pain memastikan.

"Hn."

"Ya…walaupun aku tidak sejago Sakura, tapi aku bisa mengajarimu." Pain akhirnya menyanggupi untuk mengajari Sasuke.

Malam pertama, Sasuke lewatkan untuk berlatih bersama Pain.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Ano…Na…Naruto_-kun_, maaf karena sudah berbohong padamu…" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata_-chan_. Aku mengerti posisimu," jawab Naruto lembut.

Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumah yang sebenarnya.

"Te…terima kasih, Na…Naruto_-kun_…" ucap Hinata dengan sedikit gugup. Bukannya memeng setiap hari begitu? Sedangkan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman khasnya.

Blush!

Hinata sukses dibuat merona oleh senyuman Naruto yang menawan itu. Seketika wajah Hinata mulai memanas dan terlihat memerah.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Naruto khawatir karena melihat pipi Hinata memerah. Itu karena kau, Naruto! Bukan karena demam atau semacamnya. Naruto kemudian mendekati Hinata dan memegang pipi Hinata dengan lembut untuk memastikan, Hinata demam atau tidak.

Blush! Blush!

Pipi Hinata bertambah panas dan wajahnya sekarang sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Na…Naruto_-kun_…" Hinata sangat gugup, tapi dengan santainya tangan Naruto masih bertengger di pipi Hinata.

Dag! Dig! Dug! Dag! Dig! Dug!

Detak jantung Hinata mulai berdetak tidak beraturan. Darahnya berdesir sangat cepat.

"Hinata, apa ka-"

Brukk!

Hinata pingsan dan secara reflek, Naruto menahan tubuh ramping Hinata. Kau membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kedua kali, Naruto.

"Hinata…bangun…" Naruto hanya bisa bingung dan khawatir saat Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Keesokan harinya…

Hari kedua.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak kuliah. Jadi, ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berlatih dan mepraktikkan lagi apa yang telah diajarkan Pain padanya. Ia menggunakan halaman belakang untuk latihan.

Ya, walaupun baru 2 hari, tapi kemampuannya lumayan bagi seorang pemula. Sasuke memang tipe orang yang gampang mempelajari sesuatu, walaupun untuk memulainya sangat susah.

"Hey, Teme!" seru Naruto yang baru muncul. Ia duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon yang rindang. Sasuke yang melihatnya lalu mengayuh sepedanya untuk menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak ada kuliah?" tanya Sasuke begitu sepedanya berhenti.

"Aku sedang malas," jawab Naruto santai sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau ini."

"Bagaimana latihanmu semalam tanpa aku?" tanya Naruto memulai topik baru.

"Aku latihan dengan baik. Bahkan aku ke taman Konoha. Aku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Pain. Dia mengajariku banyak teknik," jawab Sasuke yang lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi kayu.

"Wah, kau pintar juga, ya," puji Naruto sedikit menyindir.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?!" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan _horror_. Apa selama ini dirinya tidak pintar?

"Aku kan sedang memujimu. Dasar kau ini," ucap Naruto.

"Memuji apanya. Lagi pula, semalam kau ada urusan apa, ha?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Hinata_-chan_."

"Gadis Hyuuga itu? Kau ini, sepertinya kau sudah terpikat olehnya," komentar Sasuke. Sejak kapan Sasuke mengurusi masalah kayak gini?

"Biarkan saja. Kau juga sudah terpikat oleh Sakura," balas Naruto dengan seringai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mulai salah tingkah. "Aku kan hanya menolongnya saja. Lagi pula, dia itu masih punya banyak hutang padaku!" elak Sasuke.

"Terserah katamulah. Kau selalu saja mengelaknya," ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Memang itu kenyataannya, kan?" Sasuke mencoba membela diri.

"Iya, Tuan Muda Teme…" ucap Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Oh ya, kau sudah lumayan hebat tadi. Jadi, siap dengan pertandingan besok?" tanya Naruto kembali ke topik awal.

"Besok?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya masih besok lusa?" tanyanya sedikit kaget, tapi ia sembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya.

Menurut perhitungan Sasuke, hari pertandingan masih besok lusa, bukan besok.

"Apa maksudmu lusa? Pertandingannya kan besok malam, Teme! Be-sok!" ucap Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali perjanjian antara dirinya dengan Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kata si merah itu kita akan bertanding 3 hari lagi mulai dari hari itu…" gumamnya sambil mencoba mengingat.

"Iya, betul sekali. Dan…perhitungan dimulai dari hari pertama kalian bertemu. Jadi, jelasnya, bahwa hari pertama adalah hari dimana kalian bertemu," jelas Naruto.

"Ya ampun, Naruto!" seru Sasuke saat menyadari sesuatu. "Itu berarti ini hari terakhir? Dan besok malam adalah hari pertandingannya?" tanyanya dengan bodoh.

"Ya…" jawab Naruto dengan malas. "Aku pikir kau memang jenius, tapi ternyata tidak SAMA SEKALI!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu!? Aku hanya tidak menyadarinya, Dobe!" Sasuke lagi-lagi membela diri.

"Karena itulah, aku bilang padamu berulang kali, bahwa cinta sudah menutup jalan logikamu. Kau menerima tantangan Gaara tanpa berfikir dulu, Teme!" ucap Naruto dengan kesal. Berapa kali lagi ia harus mengatakan ini pada Sasuke?

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukai si pink itu!" bantah Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau berlatih lagi untuk pertandingan besok malam!" saran Naruto yang sudah mulai bosan berdebat dengan Sasuke.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Gaara?" tanya sang Ibu pada putranya. Wanita berwibawa ini adalah Minami, Ibu Gaara.

"Iya, Kaa_-san_. Jadi, tolong bantu saya," pinta Gaara dengan sunguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah kalau ini memang keinginanmu," jawab sang Ibu.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Masuk," sahut Sakura yang masih rebahan di atas ranjangnya.

Kemudian masuklah 2 orang dewasa pasangan suami istri. Mereka adalah Tsunade dan Jiraya.

"Kaa_-san_…Tou_-san_?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade yang berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum pada kedua orang tuanya tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kaa_-san_," jawabnya.

"Baguslah…" ucap Tsunade lega.

"Lain kali, kau jangan kabur lagi seperti itu. Kami sangat mencemaskanmu," ucap Jiraya dengan lembut dan juga terlihat berwibawa.

Sakura adalah putri kesayangan mereka sehingga senakal apapun Sakura, Tsunade dan Jiraya tidak pernah marah padanya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Hari ketiga.

Sedari tadi Sakura hanya mondar-mandir di samping ranjangnya. Infus yang menempel di tangannya sudah di lepasnya. Luka di kaki Sakura juga sudah mulai membaik.

"Ah!" keluh Sakura yang mulai bosan berada di kamarnya.

Tring!

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila di kepala pink Sakura. Sebenarnya, ini buka ide gila. Ini adalah niat Sakura sejak pertama ia kembali ke istana, tapi karena faktor kakinya, ia harus menunda niatnya ini. Sakura berniat kabur lagi dari istana. Ia bisa mati bosan karena berada di kamarnya terus. Apa separah itu?

Sakura berjalan mendekati jendela dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada penjaga yang menjaga di bawah jendela, karena Sakura akan keluar melalui jendela yang tingginya mencapai 6 meter. Kamar Sakura memang berada di lantai 2.

Sakura tidak melihat adanya pengawal di bawah kamarnya. Ini memang sedikit aneh. Pasalnya, Sakura juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama, saat di rumah Sasuke. Ternyata, semua itu hanya jebakan dari Sasuke. Dan itu membuat trauma gadis pink ini.

"Ini sangat aneh," gumam Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah, bodo amat. Ini mau jebakan atau apa, yang penting aku bisa keluar dari kamar neraka ini!" Sakura mengabaikan alibinya sendiri.

Sakura lalu mencari sesuatu untuk digunakannya turun dari kamarnya tersebut. Karena kondisi kakinya yang kurang sehat, tentu saja ia tidak bisa melompat begitu saja. Dilihatnya selimut yang tergelatak di atas ranjangnya yang acak-acakan tidak berbentuk. Sakura merobek-robek selimut tersebut dan menyambungkan ujung yang satu dengan ujung yang lain, sehingga menjadi panjang.

Selimut tersebut ia ikatkan pada tiang tengah jendela, lalu dijulurkannya ke bawah. Dengan perlahan, Sakura menyusuri selimut tersebut hingga sampai di bawah. Kemudian Sakura menuju gudang dengan mengendap-endang untuk mengambil sepeda lamanya yang sudah lama pensiun. Dengan sukses, Sakura dapat keluar dari kediaman Haruno tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

"Biasanya tidak semudah ini," gumam Sakura lalu mengayuh sepedanya untuk menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Stop!" tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang menghalangi jalan Sakura. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura mengerem sepedanya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat orang yang sekarang berada di depannya ini. "Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aku hanya mau mengingatkan padamu bahwa…" Sasori memberi jeda sejenak, "…kau harus berganti pakaian dulu sebelum pergi," lanjutnya.

Ngek~!

Gubrak!

Godrak!

Brak~!

Jelas saja Sasori berkata seperti itu. Ternyata Sakura masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya yang bermotif bunga Sakura. Sakura lalu melihat baju yang ia pakai. Ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Sakura hanya diam untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Sedangkan Sasori diam-diam menertawakannya, Sakura benar-benar malu. "Huh! Kau ini cerewet sekali! Aku memang sengaja tidak ganti baju!" elak Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"…" Sasori memang tidak membalas perkataan Sakura, tapi justru itu yang membuat Sakura tambah kesal. Sasori bahkan masih menahan tawanya yang seolah-olah akan meledak itu.

"Sasori_-nii_ MENYEBALKAN!" seru Sakura kemudian mengayuh sepedanya berniat menabrak kakaknya.

"Wow~!" seru Sasori yang secara reflek menghindar dari serangan maut Sakura. "Hati-hati! Bagaimana jika kakakmu yang ganteng ini terluka?!" serunya lagi yang berbalik melihat adiknya pergi menjauh.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sore hari Sakura baru sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Ya, Sakura ke rumah Sasuke. Ia hanya rindu ingin melihat 'Cherry Blossom'. Sakura kemudian memasuki gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Sakura celingak selinguk sendiri saat masuk. "Sasuke ada nggak, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau cari siapa?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bariton dari depan Sakura, yang membuat Sakura kaget. Sakura langsung menyentuh dadanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dilihatnya laki-laki pucat yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu.

Sakura mendonggakkan kepalanya, "Sai…kau mengagetkanku saja…" ucapnya pelan.

Sai hanya tersenyum. "Kau sedang mencari siapa?" ulangnya.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya mau mengambil sepedaku dan ponselku yang tertinggal," jawab Sakura agak canggung.

"Dan…kenapa kau memakai piyama seperti itu?" tanya Sai lagi.

Sakura hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Hehe…tadi belum sempat ganti baju," cengirnya.

"Ehm…begitu. Ayo kutemani?!" tawar Sai dengan senyumannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri ruang di kediaman Uchiha. Hanya dan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah kamar. Kamar tersebut adalah kamar yang Sakura gunakan selama ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam sakunya dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Kau…sejak kapan tinggal di sini?" tanya Sai membuka percakapan.

"Ehm…1 minggu yang lalu," jawab Sakura. Sakura pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan tidak lupa, ia mengganti piyamanya dengan baju kasual yang ia tinggalkan di kamar tersebut. Sakura menaruh kunci ke lubang kunci kamarnya dan meninggalkannya di sana.

"Kau tidak tinggal di sini lagi? Kenapa kuncinya kau tinggalkan?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku merasa kasihan juga dengan kedua orang tuaku," jawab Sakura. Sai hanya mengangguk.

Mereka lalu menuju bagasi mobil untuk mengambil sepeda Sakura.

"Ya ampunnn!" pekik Sakura begitu melihat sepedanya yang terjungkir tergeletak tak berdaya, karena ditendang Sasuke kemarin. "Sialan si ayam itu!" umpatnya kesal. Sakura segera mendirikan sepedanya kembali. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Awas kau ayam! Aku akan balas dendam setelah kau menyia-nyiakan sepedaku!" gumam Sakura penuh dengan dendam.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Sakura," ucap Sai tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

Sakura pun menoleh pada Sai. "Ehm…hehe…" Sakura hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan cengiran.

"Sebenarnya…" wajah Sai terlihat serius. Sebenarnya Sai mencoba mengatakan apa pada Sakura?

"…" Sakura masih diam belum menanggapi Sai.

"Sebenarnya…aku masih sayang padamu…" ucap Sai.

Sakura seketika diam. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Dulu, Sakura memang sangat mencintai Sai, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak merasakannya lagi. "Err…Maaf, ya Sai. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi," ucap Sakura mencoba menghindari pembicaraan ini.

Sai hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Sakura lalu tersenyum pada Sai dan pergi meninggalkan Sai yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Aku menyesal telah menyakitimu, Sakura…" gumam Sai.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Tepat pukul 7 malam. Suasana di taman Konoha terlihat begitu ramai. Karena akan ada sebuah pertunjukan yang menarik di sini, yaitu pertandiangan antara Sasuke dengan Gaara. Naruto, Pain dan Hidan berada di barisan penonton, sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara sudah berada di garis _start. _

Pertandingan ini memang banyak penontonnya. 'Seorang amatir (Sasuke) Vs seorang profesional (Gaara)'. Mereka semua ikut taruhan tentunya, bahkan Naruto juga ikut taruhan dengan Pain dan Hidan. Pain memegang Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto dan Hidan memegang Gaara. Naruto memang tidak setia kawan. Ckckckck. "Justru karena aku temannya, sehingga aku tahu kemampuan Sasuke seperti apa," ucapnya.

"Kau memang tidak setia kawan!" kata Pain.

"Hey! Aku hanya tidak mau mengambil resiko!" elak Naruto.

"Sudah! Perhatikan pertandingannya baik-baik!" Hidan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian keduanya agar tidak bertengkar. Naruto dan Pain lalu menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan memfokuskan perhatian pada pertandingan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Sedangkan di garis _start_, Sasuke memandang tajam pada Gaara.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah!" ucap Gaara dengan seringai.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Sasuke datar. Sebenarnya, Sasuke juga tidak yakin akan menang, tapi ia harus berusaha. Sebelum ia mencobanya, ia tidak akan tahu hasilnya, bukan?

"Baiklah! Pertandingan akan dimulai pada hitungan ke-3!" seru Kankorou.

Sasuke dan Gaara lalu memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke jalanan dan bersiap untuk mengayuh sepedanya.

"1…!" seru Kankorou memulai hitungannya.

Suasanapun menjadi tegang. Suara penonton yang awalnya riuh, seketika menjadi tenang.

"2~!" seru Kankorou lagi.

Jujur saja, jauh di dalam hati Sasuke, ia benar-benar gugup.

"3~!"

Wush!

Kankorou mengakhiri hitungannya. Bersamaan itu pula, sepeda Sasuke dan Gaara langsung meluncur dengan cepat. Riuh penonton kembali terdengar memenuhi area taman Konoha. Mereka menyerukan masing-masing jagoan mereka, sedangkan Pain, Naruto dan Hidan hanya diam dan memperhatikan pertandingan dengan serius.

Sasuke terus mengayuhkan sepedanya menyusuri jalan raya. Jalur pertandingan menggunakan jalan raya, seperti pertandingan antara Gaara dengan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu.

Posisi Sasuke saat ini berada di depan Gaara, hanya berjarak 10 meter. Gaara hanya menyeringai melihat Sasuke. Apa maksud seringainya itu?

Sasuke dan Gaara akan melewati sebuah perempatan. Dan di depan sana tentu saja ada lampu lalu lintas. Lampu sudah menunjukkan warna merah, tapi waktu yang ditunjukkan untuk berganti warna itu masih lama. Seketika Sasuke pun berhenti di belakang beberapa mobil yang sedang berhenti.

"Sial! Kenapa harus lampu merah segala!" umpat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu, karena jalanan dipernuhi oleh kendaraan bermotor dan mobil-mobil sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa lewat sebelum mobil-mobil itu berjalan.

Gaara menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. Ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Menunjukkan atraksi yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat. Gaara mengayuh sepedanya menaiki atap-atap mobil yang berhenti. "Semoga kau cepat sampai di garis _finish _sebagai…pecundang!" ejek Gaara yang melewati Sasuke.

"Sial! Kenapa ada teknik seperti itu?! Dan kenapa Pain tidak mengajariku! Sial sial sial!" Sasuke terus mengumpat. "Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus segera menyusul setan merah itu!" Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke atap mobil. Walau ia belum pernah mencoba teknik ini, ia harus bisa melakukannya, karena Gaara mulai jauh di depannya.

"Hah! Setelah ini kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Pink!" gumam Sasuke sebelum benar-benar melompat ke atap mobil. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sasuke benar-benar repot dengan ini.

1

2

Dan dalam hitungan ke-3, Sasuke pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang dan mencoba memantulkan ban depan sepedanya.

Wuss~!

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Aduh! Aku lupa mengajarkan teknik itu pada Sasuke!" seru Pain sambil melihat pertandingan Sasuke dan Gaara melalui camera ccv yang sudah dipasang di sudut-sudut jalur pertandingan. Mereka tidak ingin melewatkan pertandingan yang seru ini. Sebelumnya mereka tidak memasang cctv seperti ini.

"Hah, kau ini memang bodoh!" komentar Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Pain yang disebut bodoh pun tidak terima.

"Aa…" kata-kata Naruto terpotong karena ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya, getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya yang ia taruh di saku. "Tunggu! Ponselku bunyi!" ucapnya mencoba menunda kemarahan Pain padanya. Pain hanya memandang Naruto lalu memandang Hidan dengan bingung, sedangkan Hidan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan dilihatnya tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel. "Aaa…ini Sakura!" pekiknya senang.

Pain dan Hidan lalu menggeser tempat duduknya mendekati Naruto, ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura di telfon-nya.

"Hey Sakura!" seru Naruto begitu menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Kau sekarang ada dimana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura di seberang telfon.

"Aku ada di taman Konoha. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya balik Naruto.

Sedangkan Pain dan Hidan hanya mencuri dengar percakapan Naruto dengan Sakura.

"Aku di rumahmu. Huh!" jawab Sakura agak kesal.

"Bukannya kau ada di istana?" tanya Naruto bingung lalu melihat ke arah Pain dan Hidan.

"Aku kabur lagi," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Pasti karena kau ingin melihat pertandingan antara Sasuke dan Gaara, ya?" tebak Naruto.

"Pertandingan?" Sakura terlihat bingung dari seberang sana. "Hey! Pertandingan apa?! Sasuke dan Gaara? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto memandang kedua temannya itu. "Apa kau tidak tau?"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Sasuke ditantang bertanding oleh Gaara," ucap Naruto setelah tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura, ia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak suka basa basi.

"Kenapa? Sasuke kan tidak bisa naik sepeda," ucap Sakura.

"Err…karena Sasuke tidak ingin kau menjadi pacar Gaara karena kau sudah kalah bertanding dengan Gaara kemarin," jawab Naruto.

"Bodoh!" umpat Sakura di seberang telfon.

"Hey, lihat!" seru seseorang yang melihat monitor yang menampilkan gambar Sasuke yang melewati atap-atap mobil. Seketika itu pula, semua perhatian teralih pada monitor. "Wow! Sasuke bisa melakukannya dengan baik," gumam Pain takjup.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Ini tanda bahwa dirinya akan kalah taruhan. "Kau lihat kan, Naruto? Sasuke tidak sebodoh kau!" ejek Pain.

"Sialan kau, Pain!" umpat Naruto.

"Hey hey hey!" seru Sakura yang merasa dicuekin oleh Naruto.

"Ah iya Sakura. Ada apa?" sahut Naruto.

"Pakai nanya lagi!" Sakura merasa kesal dengan Naruto. Kalau saja Naruto ada di depannya, ia sudah menghajarnya. "Kenapa mereka lakukan itu! Kau ini bagaimana, Naruto! Aku itu tidak-"

"Lihat!" seru Pain tiba-tiba dan otomatis perhatian Naruto kembali beralih ke monitor yang menampilkan Sasuke, gambar Sasuke saat akan melewati lampu merah sehingga Naruto sudah tidak fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura padanya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sasuke terus melaju di atas atap-atap mobil yang berhenti. Untuk saat ini, ia lancar melakukannya. Saat Sasuke melayang melompat turun dari atap mobil, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang Nenek yang menyeberang.

"Sial! Kenapa itu Nenek harus lewat segala!" umpat Sasuke merutuki sang Nenek. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Sasuke, ia melihat seorang Nenek-Nenek menyeberang jalan. Dan menurut perhitungannya, sepedanya akan mendarat berpapasan dengan sang Nenek. Sasuke tidak punya keahlian dalam bersepeda, ia hanya tahu bela diri. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk saat ini? Baru pertama ia bertanding, tapi kenapa rintangannya seberat ini?

"Sial!" umpatnya lagi. Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke terlalu banyak mengumpat. Sasuke kemudian melompat dari sepedanya yang melayang. Jika ia tidak tahu cara mengendalikan sepedanya, berarti dia harus menjadi perisai bagi sang Nenek, bukan? Setelah berhasil turun, ia segera berlari ke arah sang Nenek yang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya. Apa umurmu hanya sampai di sini, Nek? Kau juga sudah terlalu lama hidup di dunia ini, itu terlihat dari keriput yang menghiasi wajahmu.

Sasuke berdiri di samping sang Nenek dan merentangkan kedua lengannya berniat melindungi sang Nenek. Seketika sang Nenek pun berhenti, ia melihat pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

'Wah, pemuda ini tampan sekali!' batin sang Nenek terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke.

Gubrak~!

Ckckck. Nek, ingatlah umur!

Bugh!

Benda keras menghantap keras punggung Sasuke dan kepala bagian belakangnya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak menggendong Nenek itu saja? Sasuke sudah berfikir soal itu. Sasuke sudah memperkirakan berat badan si Nenek. Dan…walaupun wajahnya sudah keriput, tapi badanya masih saja subur. Bagaimana jika ia menggendong Nenek itu dan tidak kuat menahan badan subur sang Nenek lalu jatuh? Atau, karena saking tidak kuatnya, Sasuke tersandung lalu jatuh? Itu sangat memalukan. Lagi pula, tidak ada waktu untuk menggendong Nenek yang subur ini sebelum sepeda itu datang. Lebih baik hanya satu orang yang terluka dari pada dua orang yang terluka, itulah pemikiran Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, masih bisa terlihat keren~

Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat sepedanya menghantam punggungnya. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Dan kepala Sasuke terasa pusing sekali. Tubuh Sasuke mulai terhuyung ke belakang.

Bruk!

Sasuke tumbang ke belakang. "Kyaa~" je…er lebih terdengar seperti keluhan sih, karena suara sang Nenek yang tidak begitu keras karena umur. Sang Nenek terlihat takut sekaligus khawatir, takut kalau Sasuke mati di tengah jalan, karena itu bisa membuat jalanan macet. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke melindunginya dari hantaman sepeda yang mengarah ke arahnya. "Tolong~~" lagi-lagi sang Nenek mencoba menjerit, tapi terdengar seperti keluhan.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto, Pain serta Hidan saat melihat layar monitor.

"Hey! Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih Naruto!" sertu Sakura kesal karena dicuekin. "Lalu ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu!?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sakura, Sasuke pingsan di jalan!" jawab Naruto panik.

"Apa~?" tanya Sakura kurang memahami ucapan Naruto

"Maaf, Sakura. Nanti aku akan jelaskan lebih detailnya, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Tuuuuut…" Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya pada Sakura dan segara pergi mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah duluan menuju tempat TKP dimana Sasuke pingsan.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Akh, sial!" umpat Sakura karena sambungan telefonnya dimatikan oleh Naruto secara sepihak. "Ada apa, sih dengan si ayam itu?!" gumam Sakura dengan wajah yang khawatir. Dengan segera, kemudian Sakura mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya menuju taman Konoha.

***TBC***

**Catatan Author:**

**Setelah sekian lama semedi, akhirnya update juga. ^_^**

**Bagaimana? Jelek, ya? Maaf sekali karena tidak memuaskan sama sekali, bahkan tidak ada SasuSaku di sini. ;( Mungkin chapter depan.**

**Niatnya sih mau ditamatin di chap ini, tapi kayaknya perjalananya masih jauuh~ hehehe**

**Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telat updatenya dan juga kurang memuaskan. #pundung di pojokan -_-'**

**Jadi, setelah baca di atas #lirik atas# menurut kalian, siapa yang menang?**

**Akhir kalimat, jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritiknya, ya. Atau hanya meninggalkan sepatah kata untuk semangat di kotak review #modus ^-^v**

**Mohon bimbingannya ^_^**

**Ganbatte ne!**

**Balasan Review Chapter ****10****:**

**Kakaru niachinaha:**

Hey, Nia~! \(^-^)

Maaf, 3 bulan baru update. Hehe #ditendang Nia. Makasih sudah mau menunggu. Dan makasih sudah review ^-^. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehe

**Aiko Kirisawa:**

Makasih ya, alurnya menurutku malah kelamaan ya di chap ini. Benar begitu apa memang hanya perasaanku saja, ya? O.O? alurnya benar-benar amburadul (?)  
>itu Sai muncul lagi, tapi Cuma sekilas. Aku nggak suka low Sai muncul lama-lama. Haha #egois<p>

Aku juga tidak tau harus menggambarkan Gaara seperti apa. Wong aku juga tidak tau. Hadoh~! Aku juga bingung -_-'. Dan makasih sudah review ^-^. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehe

**Ria**_**-chan**_**:**

Hehe…udah aku add kok. ^-^. Dan makasih sudah review ^-^. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehe

**Sung Rae Ki:**

Uyee juga \(O.O)/

Hehe…maaf, salah. Yupz. Maksudnya 'jitakan', makasih atas koreksinya ^-^

Ni udah update. Maaf kalo lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bangetttt

Dan makasih sudah review ^-^. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehe

**Queen Devil:**

Hehe…maaf karena tidak bisa update kilat. #nunduk-nunduk

Makasih atas semangatnya ^-^. Dan makasih sudah review ^-^. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehe

**Retno UchiHaruno:**

Hehe…udah bisa mengira-ngira kan? Siapa yang bakalan menang?

Dan makasih sudah review ^-^. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehe

**RizqiaKirana:**

Makasih ^-^

Maaf kalo updatenya sangat lama ^-^v

Dan makasih sudah review ^-^. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehe

**Zenka**_**-chan**_**:**

Pastinya lanjut dong. Kan belum tamat. Hehe ^-^

Makasih ^-^. Dan makasih sudah review ^-^. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehe

** :**

Hehe…ini sudah update. Maaf, ini benar-benar lama…

Di sini Sasuke memang OCC banget. Nggak tau kenapa bisa begitu. Hehe

Dan makasih sudah review ^-^. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehe

**MAKASIH SEMUANYA ATAS SEMANGAT N REVIEW N JUGA DAH SEMPETIN BACA FIC-Q YANG JELEK INI. TUNGGU CHAP SELANJUTNYA YA . JANGAN LUPA KASIH MASUKAN JUGA **

**Makasih juga untuk semua reader fanfict-q yang belum sempet. Mungkin lain kali.**

**N **

_**KEEP SMILE! **_

emua reader fanfict-q yang belum sempet. wong ng menang?n. hehe ;(imana sasuke pingsan.a membuat jalanan ma_

]


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Last Chapter)

Fanfic : Sopirku Cantik

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaSaku

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Humor

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, Update tak tentu, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

**Summary: **

Di chapter ini, semua akan terungkap. Jadi, jangan lewatkan chapter terakhir dari fict Sopirku Cantik! ^_^

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Terima kasih untuk para, review, silent reader dan juga para reader. ^_^

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

Ohya, karena mau lebaran, saya mohon maaf kalau selama ini secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja telah menyingung atau menyakiti hati kalian. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Selamat Lebaran! ^_^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Marilah dengan khimat kita mulai baca, Membaca dimulai!

* * *

><p><strong>Sopirku Cantik<strong>

Chapter 12 (Last Chapter)

"Akh! Sial!" umpat seorang gadis _Pink_ yang baru saja menutup telefon-nya. "Lagi pula, kenapa si Ayam itu pakai bertanding dengan Gaara segala, sih?!" dumel Sakura. Sakura lalu mengayuh sepedanya menuju taman Konoha.

Wuss~!

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang, melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan gesitnya. Ia juga memilih jalan pintas, yang terbilang sulit dilewati dan gang di sana sempit-sempit. Sakura juga sering melewati jalan ini.

Perasaan khawatir terus menghinggapi hati Sakura. Dengan gesit, Sakura membelokkan sepedanya mengikuti jalur pintas. Dilihatnya ada anak tangga yang menurun, tidak begitu menurun, hanya 1 meter. Karena Sakura juga sering melewati jalan ini. Jadi, ini tidak begitu sulit untuk Sakura.

Brak!

Sakura membanting stang sepedanya.

"Aks!" pekik Sakura saat merasakan kakinya kembali sakit. "Aku lupa kalau kakiku masih belum pulih," gumamnya sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Kenapa kau bisa lupa, Sakura? Apa secemas itukah kau pada Sasuke?

"Aku harus cari jalan lain!" ucap Sakura. Sakura mencoba berfikir untuk mmencari jalan keluar. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Hey, anak muda! Bangunlah!" kata sang Nenek mencoba membangunkan Sasuke. Kemudian tangan Sasuke pun bergerak, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Ya ampun! Kau ini membuat repot orang saja! Cepat bangun! Sebentar lagi lampu hijau~!" omel sang Nenek. Sebenarnya di sini, yang membuat repot itu siapa, sih?

"Em…" Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing sekali. "Aks!" dipegangnya kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Dengan perlahan, ia pun mulai bangun, walaupun kepala dan punggungnya masih terasa sakit.

"Sial! Aku tertinggal jauh!" umpat Sasuke.

"Hah, cepat menyingkir dari sini! Kau mau mati sia-sia!? Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang!" omel sang Nenek lagi dengan tidak jelas. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menepi dari jalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di tengah jalan tanpa rasa dosa. Nenek ini, seperti kacang lupa pada kulitnya saja.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya melihat sang Nenek dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa malah dia yang merasa direpotkan? Dasar Nenek jaman sekarang!" balasnya. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil sepedanya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sambil berjalan, sesekali Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang masih dirasakannya.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, _Pink_!" gumam Sasuke sebelum menaiki sepedanya dan meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia harus segera mengejar Gaara yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Aaarrggh!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kalian berdua harus membayar semua ini!" teriaknya lagi. Sakura benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Sakura kesal. Sakura pun menaiki sepedanya lagi, menuju jalan raya. Sepertinya Sakura mempunyai rencana lain. Lebih baik memilih jalan panjang tapi aman daripada jalan pintas tapi berbahaya.

Sakura berbelok ke kiri. Kini ia sudah berada di jalan raya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya ia sedang mencari atau menunggu sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura melihat ada sebuah Bus yang akan melewatinya.

Sakura mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Bus itu semakin mendekatinya.

1

2

3

Bruk!

Wuss!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura berpegangan pada tiang Bus dibagian belakang, tepat saat Bus itu melewatinya. Kini, Sakura bisa bernafas lega, karena ia bisa menghemat tenaganya. Sementara itu, ia juga dapat mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajah Sakura yang mulus. Ia bahkan lupa memakai jaket. "Lihat saja! Aku akan beri pelajaran pada kalian berdua! Dasar baka!" gumam Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sasuke masih terus mengayuh sepedanya. Dengan sempurna Sasuke melewati kendaraan yang lain hingga ia melihat sebuah kepala merah milik Gaara. Begitu tahu bahwa itu adalah Gaara, Sasuke langsung memacu sepedanya lebih kencang lagi.

Wush! Wush!

"Kau lihat? Aku bisa menyusulmu!" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang telah berhasil menjajari Gaara.

Gaara pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kita lihat, siapa yang akan sampai di garis _finish_ terlebih dahulu!" balas Gaara juga dengan seringai.

Garis _finish _memang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Gaara dan Sasuke mulai fokus dengan jalan mereka masing-masing. Posisi antara Sasuke dan Gaara terus kejar-kejaran. Mereka sama-sama kuat, bahkan untuk seorang pemula, Sasuke benar-benar hebat.

Wush! Wush! Wush!

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Tet tot!

Begitu Naruto, Pain dan Hidan tiba di lampu merah, tempat Sasuke tadi pingsan, ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak ada di lokasi kejadian.

"Hey, kemana perginya Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Pain dan Hidan.

"Tadi dia ada di sini," ucap Hidan.

"Cepat periksa _GPS_-mu!" lacak posisi Sasuke!" perintah Pain pada Hidan. Hidan pun segera melacak keberadaan Sasuke dengan _GPS_ yang ada di sepedanya.

"Ini dia! Aku sudah menemukannya!" seru Hidan tidak lama kemudian.

Seketika Sasuke dan Pain pun menoleh pada Hidan.

"Dimana Teme?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Ehm…mendekati garis _finish_," jawab Hidan dengan ragu.

Naruto dan Pain saling berpandangan. 'Kenapa Sasuke sudah ada di sana?' pikir mereka.

"Dasar baka Teme!" rutuk Naruto.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kita harus cepat kembali," ucap Pain. Naruto, Pain dan Hidan pun segera kembali ke taman Konoha melalui jalan pintas yang mereka lalui tadi.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sedikit lagi, Gaara dan Sasuke sampai di garis _finish_. Semua penonton kembali menoraki jagoan mereka masing-masing. Gaara dan Sasuke saling melempar seringai sambil terus mengayuh sepeda mereka dengan serius. Keduanya belum ada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerah. Mereka benar-benar hebat. Mereka berdua terus mengayuh sepedanya semakin kencang.

5

Seketika semua menjadi tegang menyaksikan siapa orang pertama yang akan melintasi garis _finish_.

4

Terlihat seseorang dengan sepeda _Pink_-nya di belakang Sasuke dan Gaara. Orang tersebut mengayuh sepedanya sangat cepat. Para penonton saling berbisik, bertanya-tanya siapa orang tersebut.

"Hey! Bukankah itu Sakura!" pekik salah seorang penonton yang mulai melihat wajah orang yang berada di belakang Gaara dan Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke dan Gaara pun menoleh ke belakang, tapi belum sempat mereka melihat wajah Sakura, Sakura sudah melewati mereka dengan cepat.

3

2

Wush! Ciiit!

Sakura berhasil melintas garis _finish_ lalu melintangkan sepedanya di depan Sasuke dan Gaara. Seketika juga, Gaara dan Sasuke mengerem sepeda mereka.

Semua orang bingung sekaligus kagum dengan kemunculan Sakura secara tiba-tiba di tengah pertandingan. Bahkan, dia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dan Gaara sekaligus. Semua orang berdecak kagum pada Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Gaara dan Sasuke, bahkan Naruto, Pain dan Hidan yang baru saja sampai di taman Konoha pun juga kaget, kagum juga, sih.

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura secepat ini sampai di sini?" tanya Naruto heran. Sedangkan Pain dan Hidan hanya diam.

Sakura turun dari sepedanya sambil memandang kedua laki-laki yang sekarang berada di hadapannya dengan tajam. Naruto, Hidan dan Pain lalu mendekat ke garis _finish_ untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sakura berdiri di antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

Tangan kanan dan kiri Sakura mendarat di atas kepala Gaara dan Sasuke dengan kerasnya. Mengingat tenaga Sakura seperti tenaga moster, pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

"Aw!"

"Aks!"

Pekik Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan. Dari ekspresi mereka berdua, sudah dipastikan bahwa jitakan Sakura benar-benar keras. Apalagi kepala Sasuke yang masih nyut-nyutan karena kejadian tadi, malah semakin sakit karena jitakan Sakura.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Sasuke yang tidak terima atas perlakuan Sakura padanya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku sedang memberi pelajaran pada kalian berdua!" jawab Sakura dengan kesal.

"Pelajaran apanya!? Sebenarnya apa salahku, ha!?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal pula.

"Salahmu karena kau bodoh!" jawab Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Sakura lalu beralih pada Gaara.

PLETAK!

"Aw!" pekik Gaara saat kepalanya diberi satu jitakan lagi oleh Sakura.

"Satu lagi untukmu! Dasar Gaara bodoh!" kata Sakura, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Hey hey hey! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran juga bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura lakukan pada Gaara dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menjitak Sasuke dan Gaara seperti itu?

"Siapa yang membuat pertandingan konyol ini?!" tanya Sakura sambil memandang laki-laki yang ada di sekitarnya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Dia!" seru Naruto, Pain dan Hidan secara serempak sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaara.

"Aa…" seketika Gaara menjadi gugup.

"Kau! Kata Naruto, kau menantang Sasuke bertanding karena aku kalah dalam pertandingan kemarin. Apa itu benar?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi sambil memandang Gaara dengan tajam.

"Hehehe…" Gaara hanya nyengir tidak jelas. "Aku hanya mengujinya saja, apa dia pantas untuk menggantikanku atau tidak," jawab Gaara santai dan tanpa dosa.

"Apa maksudnya?" bisik Naruto pada Hidan, sedangkan Hidan hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena jawaban Hidan.

"Menguji apanya?!" kesal Sakura. "Sejak kapan aku kalah darimu, ha?!" sambungnya.

"Hey, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto lagi yang tambah bingung.

"Kalian bertiga juga sama bodohnya!" kata Sakura menunjuk Naruto, Pain dan Hidan.

Pletak!

Pletak!

Pletak!

"Aish!"

"Awh!"

"Aargh!"

Pekik Naruto, Pain dan Hidan serempak setelah sebuah jitakan menghiasi kepala mereka bertiga.

"Kalian ini benar-benar bodoh! Kalian kira aku selemah apa, ha?! Bagaimana bisa kalian mengira aku kalah dengan si merah ini! Kalian sendiri juga lihat, kan! Bahkan tadi aku bisa mengalahkan mereka, walaupun kakiku masih belum pulih!" kata Sakura dengan kesal, benar-benar kesal.

Ternyata, Sakura memang tidak kalah dari Gaara. Sakura sempat melintasi garis _finish_ sebelum ia pingsan, walaupun hanya sedikit. Dan Gaara malah mengambil keuntungan dari situasi itu.

"Berarti kau tidak kalah dalam pertandingan waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" sewot Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka dengan perkataan Sakura yang menyebutnya bodoh, tapi ia menahan emosinya.

"Jadi…" Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara, termasuk Pain, Hidan dan Sasuke juga ikut melihat Gaara.

"Baiklah, urusanku di sini sudah seleSai. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi," ucap Gaara lalu menaiki sepedanya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hah, orang itu benar-benar," gumam Naruto jengkel.

"Kalau begini kan jadi sia-sia," kata Pain dengan lesu.

"Sia-sia apanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sia-sia aku mengajarimu, tapi kau tidak jadi menang," jawab Pain sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey, kenapa jadi aku?!" protes Sasuke.

"Hah, kalian ini berisik sekali," komentar Sakura dengan malas. Kemudian ia berjalan untuk mengambil sepedanya.

Saat Sasuke akan menaiki sepedanya, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia mencoba menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto cemas yang melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

"Sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit," saran Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dobe," tolak Sasuke. Walau begitu, tetap saja ia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

Sambil menaiki sepedanya, Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Pain dan Hidan sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Owh…ya sudah," gumam Sakura. "Naruto, aku pulang dulu, ya," pamitnya. Sakura mengayuh sepedanya terlebih dahulu.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh dari belakang Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah Naruto. Dilihatnya, Sasuke ambruk dan berat badanya ditopang oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura lalu mencampakkan sepedanya dan berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Ruangan yang serba putih serta aroma obat yang begitu menyengat. Di sinilah sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke berada. Di rumah sakit Konoha. Sasuke dilarikan ke rumah sakit Konoha oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Kepala dan punggungnya diperban. Tidak ada luka yang serius, begitu kata sang dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke. Dan Sakura sedang menungguinya. Ia duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke yang sekarang masih belum sadar.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah menjitakmu begitu keras," sesal Sakura. Kalau ia tahu kepala Sasuke sakit, ia tidak akan menjitak Sasuke. Ia baru mengetahuinya setelah Naruto memberitahunya, saat mengantar Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

Sakura lalu merasakan ponselnya berbunyi. Dilihatnya layar ponsel, tertera nama Sasori-nii di sana.

"Ya, Nii-san?" sahut Sakura setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"Kau sekarang ada dimana. Dicari Kaa-san dan Tou-san," ucap Sasori di seberang telefon.

"Besok aku akan pulang. Aku sedang ada urusan," jawab Sakura.

"Jangan sampai kau telat dalam pesta ulang tahunmu!" sasori mengingatkan.

"Iya iya. Sebelum pesta dimulai, aku sudah pulang," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

"Ya. Salam untuk Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Sakura lalu memutus sambungan telefon-nya.

Setelah menutup telefon-nya, Sakura merasa kantuk menyerangnya. Sesekali ia menguap. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya yang berada di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Secara perlahan Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur pulas.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Pukul 01.00 malam.

Sasuke terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat sekitarnya penuh dengan warna putih. "Dasar dobe bodoh!" gumamnya mengumpat. Dilihatnya samping kanannya. Sasuke melihat Sakura tertidur pulas sambil sesekali menggigil kedinnginan karena angin malam yang menerpa kulit mulusnya, yang tidak terlapisi jaket.

Sasuke pun bangun dan melepas jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia memakaikan jaket tersebut sebagai selimut menutupi tubuh Sakura, agar tidak kedinginan. Sekilas Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura. "Dasar _Pink_ bodoh…" gumamnya.

Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya dan mencari kursi. Ia meletakkan kursinya tepat di samping kiri kursi Sakura. Ia duduk di sana. Sasuke juga meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan kirinya. Tangan kananya ia julurkan untuk menyentuh wajah mulus Sakura. Ia menyingkirkan rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajah Sakura. "Ternyata aku memang menyukaimu, _Pink_," gumamnya. Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dengan perlahan.

Cup.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura yang lebar itu. "Jidatmu benar-benar lebar," gumamnya tersenyum tipis. Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali. Untung saja Sakura sedang tidur, kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah dikirim ke luar angkasa, Sasuke.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela kaca yang berada di kamar inap Sasuke.

"Engh…" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya. "Sasuke!" panggilnya panik.

"Aku di sini. Tidak perlu teriak begitu," sahut Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sakura sontak menoleh ke sumber suara Sasuke. "Kau ini. Aku kira pergi kemana," komentarnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" perintah Sasuke.

"Pulang? Perbanmu saja masih menempel begitu, kenapa mau pulang?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tapi malah keluar dari kamar inapnya begitu saja.

"Ais! Ayam itu benar-benar meyebalkan!" rutuk Sakura lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Eh?" Jaket Sasuke yang semalam diselimutkan pada Sakura pun jatuh. Sakura pun mengambil jaket tersebut yang jatuh ke lantai. "Hah, orang itu," gumamnya sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar mengikuti Sasuke.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Kau pulang saja," kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke tiduran di ranjangnya dan Sakura duduk di kursi yang biasanya dipakai Sasuke untuk belajar.

"Kenapa? Kau mengusirku?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan begitu," koreksi Sasuke.

"Saat aku pulang saja kau mencariku, tapi kenapa sekarang aku di sini, malah kau suruh pulang?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Pasti Dobe baka, kan?" tebak Sasuke.

"Jadi itu tidak benar, ya?" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau jangan manyun begitu. Sudah jelek tambah jelek," ejek Sasuke dengan nada datar. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Huh!" Sakura hanya mendengus kesal lalu melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada di meja belajar Sasuke. Dilihatnya sebuah bingkai foto, foto keluarga. Di foto tersebut terpotret dua pemuda, satu wanita dan seorang laki-laki dewasa. Sepasang suami istri tersebut duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan dua orang anaknya yang berdiri di belakang kedua orang tuanya. Dan salah satu dari pemuda itu adalah Sasuke.

"He, apa ini foto keluargamu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan bingkai foto yang dipegangnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura. Dilihatnya bingkai foto yang berada di tangan Sakura. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengambil bingkai itu. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang, kan?! Cepat pulang sana!" ia meletakkan bingkai itu kembali pada tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Apa kau mau berada di kamarku terus, hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai. Sasuke mulai mendekati Sakura yang berdiri.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, Ayam?!" Sakura hendak memundurkan langkahnya, tapi terhalang oleh meja.

"…" Sasuke malah semakin medekati Sakura.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Ayam jelek!" Sakura memperingatkan.

Lagi lagi Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, tanpa memperdulikan peringatan dari Sakura.

Semakin dekat dan dekat.

Kres!

"Aa…!" pekik Sasuke saat Sakura menginjak kakinya dengan kuat, bahkan Sakura menandasakan injakannya pada jempol kaki Sasuke. Sasuke segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

Sakura pun menyeringai puas. "Makanya jangan main-main dengaku! Dasar Ayam mesum!"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau tega menginjak kakiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena itulah, jangan main-main denganku!" Sakura kembali memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja sana! Dasar jidat!" usir Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di ranjangnya.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" pesan Sakura sambil menahan tawanya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan pulang.

"Iks! Dasar jidat!" rutuk Sasuke yang masih merasakan sakit di kakinya. "Kenapa tenaganya besar sekali?!" komentarnya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sakura masuk ke kediaman Haruno. Dilihatnya, istana sudah dihiasi dengan lampu berkerlip. "Mewah sekali," komentarnya. Sakura berjalan ke dalam. Dan di ruang tamu, ia berpapasan dengan sasori, kakaknya.

"Hey, Saku!" sapa Sasori dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Hn. Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan judes.

"Jangan galak-galak seperti itu," komentar Sasori. "Aku sedang mempersiapkan pesta pertunanganmu dengan Gaara," jawab sasori dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi menyebalkan.

"Huh! Seharusnya yang lebih dulu menikah itu kau, bukan aku!" ucap Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku baru akan menikah setelah melihatmu bahagia," jawab Sasori sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Aa…jangan lakukan itu, Nii-san! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes Sakura. "Lagi pula, kalau aku menikah dengan Gaara, apa aku bisa bahagia?" tanyanya.

"Kalau menikah dengan Gaara tidak membuatmu bahagia, lalu kau akan bahagia bila menikah dengan siapa?" sasori balik bertanya.

"Aaa…tentu saja dengan orang yang kusukai," jawab Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Memangnya ada orang yang kau sukai?" lagi-lagi sasori mengajukan pertanyaan yang memojokan posisi Sakura.

"Argh! Terserah kau sajalah! Aku mau menemui Kaa-san dan Tou-san!" Sakura lalu pergi untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjebak dari sasori. "Huh, dia itu sangat licik," gumamnya.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menemui Kaa-san dan Tou-san-nya. Begitu sampai di kamar kedua orang tuanya itu, Sakura pun mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" sahut suara wanita, ibu Sakura dari dalam kamar.

Sakura pun segera masuk setelah mendapat ijin. "Hey, Kaa-san...Tou-san…" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Tsunade dan Jiraya yang sedang bersantai di kursi yang menghadap ke jendela.

Tsunade dan Jiraya pun menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sakura. "Kau ini dari mana saja? Kami mencemaskanmu, Sakura," ucap Tsunade yang berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Tsunade dan Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang, sedangkan Jiraya masih duduk di kursinya.

"Aku hanya ke rumah teman, Kaa-san. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan kabur lagi," jawab Sakura dengan senyum.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau istirahatlah di kamar. Nanti jam 12 periasmu akan datang," kata Tsunade.

"Apa? Jam 3? Pestanya kan jam 7, kenapa periasnya datang jam 12? Kurang kerjaan," komentar Sakura.

"Ini kan pesta istimewa, jadi harus dipersiapkan dengan matang," kata Jiraya yang ikut dalam percakapan Sakura dan Tsunade.

"Hah, baiklah. Terserah apa kata kalian saja," ucap Sakura menyerah.

Tsunade dan Jiraya pun tersenyum. "Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal dengan pengadaan pesta ini, Sakura," ucap Tsunade.

Sakura lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, aku mau istirahat dulu. Sampai nanti, Kaa-san, Tou-san…" pamit Sakura lalu memberi hormat pada kedua orang tuanya itu dan keluar dari kamar. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Jiraya saling melempar senyum.

Sakura menuju kamarnya dan beristirahat di ranjang empuknya.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dilihatnya jam yang berada di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia pun bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah botol dari _Freezer _dan meneguknya.

"Cepat siap-siap!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki dewasa dari arah samping Sasuke.

"Uhuk!" seketika Sasuke kaget sehingga ia pun tersedak.

"Hey, hati-hati saat minum," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Ini kan salah Ayah! Tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu seperti itu!" kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

Laki-laki tersebut adalah Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Ia terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Maaf sudah membuatmu kaget."

"Lagi pula, kenapa Ayah sudah pulang? Bukankah masih 3 minggu lagi?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Karena hari ini kita ada acara," jawab Fugaku.

"Acara apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Cepat kau siap-siap! Kita nanti terlambat. Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri," jawab Fugaku lalu pergi begitu saja menyisakan sebuah pertanyaan di benak Sasuke.

"Ayah ini bagaimana, sih!" gerutu Sasuke. Tumben Sasuke menggerutu. "Acara apa? Kenapa Ayah baru memberitahuku sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai gila karena bicara sendiri.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Saat ini Sasuke sedang memandang dirinya lewat sebuah cermin besar yang berada di depannya. "Ternyata aku ini benar-benar tampan," ucapnya dengan PD sambil mengelus dagunya sendiri. _Prosentase_ tingkat ke-PD-an Uchiha memang benar-benar tinggi. Ckckck. Memang Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putihnya, sih. Tapi, tidak seharusnya ia memuji dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Fugaku dari luar kamar Sasuke. "Kau ini lama sekali. Ini sudah jam 6!" Fugaku mengingatkan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu tersebut. "Aku sudah seleSai," ucapnya singkat.

Setelah persiapan seleSai, Fugaku dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, siap untuk berangkat.

"Lho? Dimana Sora?" tanya Fugaku saat tahu bahwa yang menyetir bukanlah Sora.

"Dia sudah berhenti. Mungkin tidak tahan bekerja denganku," jawab Sasuke asal.

Fugaku menghela nafasnya. "Makanya, perbaiki sikapmu itu! Dasar," nasehat Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Kau ini benar-benar…" kesal Fugaku. Walaupun Fugaku kesal dengan Sasuke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya tinggal Sasuke anak satu-satunya, ia harus memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Sebenarnya ada acara apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Putri teman Ayah ada yang berulang tahun," jawab Fugaku.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah malas.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau kan putra Ayah, tentu saja kau harus menemaniku pergi. Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi yang menemaniku," jawab Fugaku.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia hanya tidak ingin Ayahnya sedih karena ia tidak mau menemaninya.

"Jadi, jaga sikapmu saat di sana nanti!" Fugaku mengingatkan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke patuh. Fugaku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sasuke dan Fugaku turun di sebuah istana yang megah. Hiasan lampu-lampu yang berkerlip menambah keindahan istana tersebut. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam istana. Di dalam istana tidak kalah megahnya dengan luar istana. Atau, bahkan lebih indah dan megah lagi.

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan sesosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Teme!" teriak orang tersebut saat melihat Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Seketika pula semua orang melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum canggung. Di tempat seperti ini, Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri berteriak memanggil Sasuke denan sebutan 'Teme'. Benar-benar membuat malu. Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki Naruto dalam hatinya.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan menarik seorang gadis cantik, yaitu Hinata.

"Ayah mau menemui teman ayah dulu," pamit Fugaku pada Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ingin mati, ha?!" gertak Sasuke dengan berbisik.

"Hehehe…" Naruto hanya nyengir kuda.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hehehe…ya, begitulah," jawab Naruto dengan malu-malu, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Baguslah. Semoga kalian langgeng," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau juga, dengan Sakura semoga langgeng," balas Naruto.

"Juga apanya? Langgeng apanya? Aku dengan si _Pink_ itu, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" koreksi Sasuke.

"Lho? Aku kira kalian sudah pacaran. Oleh karena itu, kau datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya ini," ucap Naruto bingung.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Jadi, ini pesta ulang tahun si _Pink_?"

"Ya, ini adalah istana Sakura. Dan pesta ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Sakura. Eh? Tapi, kalau kau tidak tahu soal ini, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya diajak Ayahku," jawab Sasuke. "Katanya, ulang tahun putri teman Ayah," lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya Ayahmu dekat dengan keluarga Sakura," bisik Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa minta bantuan pada Ayahmu," sambungnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bantuan?"

"Minta Ayahmu untuk membujuk orang tua Sakura, agar Sakura tidak jadi dijodohkan dengan Gaara," jawab Naruto.

Pletak!

"Kau ini sembarangan," ucap Sasuke setelah menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kau ini. Sakit tahu, Teme!" rengek Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat kekasihnya dijitak pun menjadi iba. "K…kau ti…tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya cemas.

"Sakit, Hinata-chan," rengek Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya agar dikasihani oleh Hinata. Hinata pun mengelus-elus kepala Naruto yang tadi dijitak Sasuke.

"Dasar, Dobe!" rutuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum senang, karena mendapat perhaian dari Hinata.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pergi dulu!" pamit Sasuke yang kesal. Kesal pada Naruto, atau kesal karena iri melihat kemesraan Naruto dengan Hinata?

"Ya sudah. Tapi ingat, Teme. Sakura akan dijodohkan dengan Gaara di pesta ini!" Naruto memperingatkan.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke singkat yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Hah, dasar Teme itu!" rutuk Naruto.

"A…apa masih sakit, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah iya. Ini masih sakit sekali, Hinata-chan~" rengek Naruto dengan nada manja. Cks! Benar-benar, Naruto menggunakan kesempatan dengan baik sekali. Dasar Dobe!

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Jam 7.30 malam. Dan acara pesta ulang tahun Sakura pun dimulai. Ini saatnya Sakura turun ke pesta.

"Ayo, cepat keluar, Sakura!" perintah Tsunade. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Tsunade tidak berhasil membujuk anaknya ini untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal, Sakura sudah seleSai dirias.

Sakura tampil cantik malam ini. Ia mengenakan gaun merah muda tanpa lengan bermotif bunga Sakura. Panjang gaunya yang melebihi mata kakinya, tapi Sakura benar-benar terlihat cantik. Dan di pingangnnya, melingkar sebuah pita putih dan ada hiasan mawar dari pita di sampingnya. Rambut panjang yang indah Sakura digerai yang dihiasi dengan sebuah bando mawar merah, lalu bagian depan diberi poni untuk menutupi jidat lebarnya. Sakura benar-benar cantik dan terlihat anggun. Tidak seperti hari biasanya yang terlihat ala kadarnya dan terlihat err…tomboy.

Sakura di dalam kamarnya hanya merenung. Di hari yang berbahagia ini, ia juga akan mengingatnya sebagai hari yang sangat menyedihkan, yaitu bertunangan dengan Gaara.

"Hah," Sakura menghela nafas, lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafasnya. "Cks! Kenapa jadi seperti ini, sih!" keluh Sakura.

"Sakura sayang, cepat keluar. Acaranya sudah dimulai," bujuk Tsunade lagi.

Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Iya, Kaa-san. Aku akan turun," ucapnya kemudian. Tsunade yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum lega.

Tsunade melepas genggaman tangannya pada putrinya itu. Sakura harus berjalan menuruni tangga sendiri. Semua mata beralih memandangnya. Sakura melempar senyumnya pada semua orang yang melihatnya. Sakura terlihat gugup. Tentu saja, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian oleh banyak orang. Apalagi orang-orang ini adalah orang-orang yang hebat. Ia takut akan membuat sebuah kesalahan saat berjalan, seperti menginjak gaunnya sendiri.

"Aaa…" Oh tidak! Baru saja Sakura memikirkan ini. Sakura menginjak gaunnya sendiri dan…

Greb!

Sebuah tangan kekar menggapai pinggang Sakura agar tidak jatuh. Fuih, untung saja. Sakura menghela nafas lega di dalam hatinya, tapi siapa yang menolong Sakura?

"Terima kasih, Gaara," ucap Sakura lembut. Malam ini, Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada Gaara.

"Sama-sama," balas Gaara dengan senyumanya yang menawan sehingga membuat wanita yang ada di pesta tersebut meleleh melihat senyuman sang pangeran dari negeri pasir ini.

Sedangkan di kerumunan para tamu, sepasang mata onyx memandang pemandangan tersebut dengan pandangan yang tidak suka. "Cih!" umpatnya.

"Mari kutemani," tawar Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng tangan Sakura. Dengan senyum indahnya, Sakura memberikan tangannya pada tangan Gaara. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga seperti sepasang pengantin. Uh, sangat romantis.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

"Seperinya aku akan kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi," gumam seorang pemuda tampan, Sasuke. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di taman samping tempat acara digelar.

"Ehem!" terdengar suara deheman seorang perempuan dari belakang Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau…" ucapnya setelah tahu siapa yang berada di belakangnya, yaitu Sakura.

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku diajak Ayahku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bukan, maksudku kenapa kau ada di sini, padahal pestanya kan ada di dalam," koreksi Sakura.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya tidak menyukai pestanya," jawab Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Sakura ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Hn' ambigumu itu?" tanya Sasuke kesal karena mendengar jawaban yang ambigu.

"Kau juga selalu menggunakan kata ambigu saat kuajak bicara," balas Sakura.

"Cks!" Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Kau kesal melihatku dengan Gaara?" tebak Sakura. Dan itu sangat tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Apa maksudmu? Buat apa aku kesal melihatmu dengan si merah itu?!" elak Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Sasuke memang benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Em…begitu…" gumam Sakura tidak jelas. "Ohya, mana Ibumu? Kenapa tidak ikut dengan Ayahmu? Aku tadi melihat Ayahmu sendirian," tanya Sakura mengganti topik.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak satu tahun yang lalu," jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya, tapi di dalam hatinya ia sangat sedih saat mengingat Ibunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu soal itu," sesal Sakura.

"Tidak apa," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Lalu, laki-laki yang ada di foto itu, yang mirip denganmu. Apa itu kakakmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dan dia juga sudah meninggal," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Ma…maaf, Sasuke. Aku sudah bertanya hal seperti ini padamu," sesal Sakura lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu. Ternyata, Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sulit dalam hidupnya. Bahkan lebih sulit dengan apa yang telah ia alami, saat cintanya berpaling ke gadis lain.

"Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, saat…pulang ke Konaha. Saat itu, kami berencana akan mengadakan piknik untuk…merayakan kemasukanku di Konoha University, tapi takdir berkata lain…" ucap Sasuke yang suaranya mulai tersendat. Sepertinya ia menahan tangisnya. Ini jarang sekali untuk seorang Uchiha. Bahkan di depan seorang gadis.

Sakura tahu benar apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Ia mengelus punggung Sasuke, mencoba menenangkannya. Saat Sakura hendak memeluk Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke menjauhkan badanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Nanti kalau aku memelukmu, kau pasti akan memukulku lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan bodohnya.

Gubrak!

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak. Kau ini," Sakura kemudian meraih Sasuke untuk memeluknya.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher putih Sakura sambil menyeringai. Tunggu! Sasuke menyeringai? Hey, apa maksudnya ini? 'Dasar gadis bodoh! Semua wanita memang mudah sekali tersentuh,' ucapnya dalam hati. Oh, ya ampun! Cara licik Uchiha untuk mendapat simpati dari Sakura. Kau benar-benar licik, Sasuke.

10 menit kira-kira mereka bertahan dalam posisi ini. Tentu saja Sakura sudah merasakan pegal. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura yang mulai nyeri di bagian lehernya.

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Hn." Lagi-lagi ia menggunakan kata ambigu itu. Setidaknya kau berterima kasih atas perhatian yang Sakura berikan padamu, walaupun kau hanya pura-pura.

"Ayo kita kembali ke dalam. Di sini dingin," ajak Sakura yang berdiri dari kursinya, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sehingga dengan terpaksa Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Cup.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura dengan bibir tipisnya. Sakura tidak melawan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak saat ini. Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dan darahnya mengalir sangat cepat. Apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini?

Waktu seolah berhenti. Sensasi yang dirasakan benar-benar luar biasa. Sakura merasakan seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyentuh bibirnya dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura dan Sasuke menutup mata mereka. Mencoba menikmati apa yang sedang mereka rasakan. Bahkan, Sasuke mulai berani melumat bibir Sakura. Ia meyentuh setiap inci dari bibir Sakura dan tidak ingin ada yang terlewat.

Selama kurang lebih 3 menit, Sasuke menikmati bibir Sakura yang manis itu. Seperti yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, rasanya manis seperti buah cherry. Hingga pasokan udara keduanya habis dan mereka terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka yang terbilang panas itu.

"Hahh…terima kasih, Sakura…hahh~" ucap Sasuke pelan dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Haahh…hahh," Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sedangkan dibalik dinding kaca, tempat pesta berlangsung. Beberapa orang berjejer melihat adegan romantis yang baru saja dipertunjukkan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ternyata Teme itu agresif juga," komentar Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, sudah merasakan panas di wajahnya. Ia sangat malu melihat adegan romantis SasuSaku, apalagi saat ini ada Naruto di sampingnya. "Kapan-kapan kita juga mencobanya, ya Hinata-chan!"

Blush!

Sontak wajah Hinata semakin merah dan suhu badanya meningkat saat Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan polosnya dan terus terang. Dasar Naruto.

Bruk!

Hinata tumbang lagi, untung Naruto segera menangkapnya. Ckckck, Naruto Naruto, kau membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk yang ketiga kali.

Sedang di jejeran lain, berdiri tiga orang dewasa. Satu wanita dan dua laki-laki dewasa. Mereka adalah orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mereka benar-benar cocok, ya?" komentar Tsunade sambil melihat Sakura dan Sasuke. Ayah Sakura dan ayah Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum puas.

_-Sopirku Cantik-_

Sakura dan Sasuke pun kembali ke dalam. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Sakura, tapi kata-kata itu sulit sekali keluar dari tenggorokannya. Berkali-kali Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Kenapa ia tidak berani mengatakannya.

Terdnegar suara Tsunade yang sedang berdiri di atas mimbar menyampaikan sebuah petuah, mungkin. "Dan pada hari yang berbahagia ini, saya juga akan mengumumkan pertunangan anak saya, Haruno Sakura dengan seorang pemuda tampan…" perkataan Tsunade terhenti sesaat.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, tapi percuma. Ini adalah kenyataan. Sakura tidak ingin bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak disukainya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ia berharap waktu dapat berputar kembali. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Ia akan segera menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Tapi sayang, semua sudah terlambat.

"Yaitu…Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari Tuan Fugaku," sambung Tsunade.

Sontak semua orang memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura dan Sasuke tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. 'Apa ini mimpi?' tanya mereka dalam hati. Mereka masih belum bergerak dari tempat mereka. Ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Untuk Sakura dan Sasuke, ayo naik!" ucap Tsunade mempersilahkan.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum. Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menggandenganya dengan mesra, kemudian menaiki panggung dengan senyum yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Owh…" seru semua orang yang melihat kemesraan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Benar-benar membuat iri semua pasangan.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di atas panggung. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah mereka.

"Selamat untuk putra dan putri kami yang berbahagia," ucap Tsunade dengan bahagia.

Satu persatu orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura pun memberi selamat pada mereka. "Semoga kalian cepat menikah dan memberi kami cucu," ucap Tsunade dengan nada menggoda.

"Kaa-san ini, kami kan masih 20 tahun. Bagaimana bisa memikirkan pernihan yang rumit itu," ucap Sakura sambil menahan rasa malunya.

"Tenang Ibu mertua, kami akan segera memberi sebuah cucu yang lucu untuk Anda," sahut Sasuke dengan senyum yang aneh. Sontak Sakura pun menoleh ke Sasuke dan meberinya pandangan maut.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ayam!" bisik Sakura. Sedangkan orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak mereka yang lucu. "Kaa-san jangan terlalu berharap secepat itu," sambung Sakura.

"Ah, kau ini pelit sekali memberi kami cucu," celoteh Tsunade.

"Kaa-san!" Sakura memperingatkan Tsunade. Sedangkan Tsunade malah semakin terkikik, membuat Sakura kesal.

Kemudian tamu undangan secara satu persatu naik ke atas panggung untuk memberi selamat pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua terus memasang senyuman mereka, walaupun mereka sudah merasa pegal karena terlalu lama tersenyum.

"Selamat untuk pertunangannya," ucap Gaara dengan senyum.

"Kata Sasori-nii, yang akan menjadi tunanganku adalah kau. Tapi kenapa malah dia?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi aku tidak tega melihatmu tidak bahagia bersamaku," jawab Gaara dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah tampannya itu.

"Kau baik sekali…" gumam Sakura terharu. Sakura lalu memeluk Gaara. "Semoga kau mendapat gadis yang sama baiknya denganmu," gumamnya.

"Hey hey hey! Jangan lama-lama berpelukan dengan CALON ISTRIKU!" larang Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata 'calon istriku' kemudian memisahkan pelukan Sakura dengan Gaara. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah posesif Sasuke. "Selamat, semoga kalian langgeng," ucap Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Tentu, bahkan kami akan segera membuat anak," jawab Sasuke dengan mantap.

Kres!

"Aw!"

Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan keras. "Rasakan itu! Berani berkata seperti itu lagi, kau akan mati!" ancam Sakura.

"Cks! Kau ini masih tetap kasar juga dengan calon suamimu," komentar Sasuke.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya," balas Sakura.

Gaara lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan konyol ini. Ia turun dari panggung dan berganti dengan Sasori.

"Selamat, ya…" ucap sasori dengan senyum yang menyebalkan, bagi Sakura.

"Kau berani membohongiku. Awas saja nanti!" ancam Sakura sambil memandang tajam pada kakaknya itu.

Sasori hanya nyengir, "Itu kan demi kebaikanmu," jawabnya.

"Kebaikan apanya?! Dasar nii-san menyebalkan!" kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Semoga kalian bahagia dan semakin mesra," ucap Sasori dengan menggoda.

"Cepatlah cari gadis yang baik!" nasehat Sakura.

"Aku akan menikah setelah kau menikah," ucap sasori sambil mengacak rambut Sakura yang rapi sehingga menjadi berantakan.

"Ah, nii-san!" kesal Sakura.

Sosori lalu beralih ke Sasuke, "Jaga adikku baik-baik! Kalau tidak kau pasti akan mati, di tangan Sakura sendiri tentunya," canda sasori.

"Aku tidak akan berani, Nii-san. Aku sudah tahu tenagangnya itu, sangat mengerikan," bisik Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke yang mendengar bisikan Sasuke pada kakaknya itu. Sasori pun turun dari panggung sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang giliran Naruto dan Hinata yang memberi selamat. "Selamat, ya Sakura. Aku senang, akhirnya kalian bersatu," ucap Naruto dengan tawa khasnya.

"Iya," sahut Hinata.

"Kalian juga, aku senang melihat Hinata jatuh di tangan orang yang tepat. Tapi, jika kau membuat Hinata menangis, kau akan berurusan denganku. Kau ingat itu, Naruto!" ancam Sakura.

Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri, mengingat ia pernah merasakan tinjuan Sakura yang benar-benar sakit itu. "Iya, tenang saja. Bahkan kami berencana akan menikah muda," bisiknya.

"Apa?!" pekik Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata, ha?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Hey hey hey! Apa yang kalian pikirkan?! Bahkan kami belum pernah ciuman, apalagi melakukan 'itu'," koreksi Naruto. Seketika wajah Hinata pun menjadi merah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Sakura lega.

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata seleSai memberi selamat pada Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka pun turun dari panggung. Bergantilah dengan Sai, ia menggandeng seorang gadis berambut kuning, orang yang sangat Sakura kenal.

"Sai…Ino?" gumam Sakura.

Sai dan Ino tersenyum pada Sakura. "Selamat, ya Sakura. Atas pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke," ucap Ino. "A…aku juga minta maaf karen pernah menyakitimu," ucapnya dengan tulus.

Sakura tersenyum pada Ino. "Aku juga minta maaf. Karena keegoisanku, persahabatan kita menjadi putus. Maaf. Kau mau kan, tetap menjadi sahabatku sampai kapanpun?" tanya Sakura dengan tulus.

Ino memandang Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dipelukanya Sakura, "Tentu saja aku mau, Sakura," jawabnya. Pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan.

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena sudah menghianatimu," ucap Sai pada Sakura.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini adalah takdir. Karena kalianlah, aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke," ucap Sakura lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pandangan Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Berbahagialah! Besok, kalian datanglah ke pernikahanku dengan Ino," undang Sai.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedangkan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalian akan menikah?" tanya Sakura tdak percaya.

"Ya, karena bayi di dalam perut Ino butuh seorang ayah yang resmi," jawab Sai sambil mengelus perut Ino, walaupun perut Ino belum terlihat besar. Dan wajah Ino seketika menjadi merah. Oh ya ampun! Ternyata Ino sudah hamil.

"Kalian ini. Kenapa melakukannya sebelum menikah?!" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Hehe…" Sai dan Ino hanya tersenyum cangung.

"Yang penting kalian harus menjaga anak kalian baik-baik! Jadilah orang tua yang baik untuk anak kalian!" nasehat Sakura. Sakura ini, seperti orang tua saja. Padahal, dirinya saja belum punya pengalaman apa-apa. Ckckck. Sok dewasa.

"Walau bagaimanapun juga, selamat untuk kalian," ucap Sasuke memberi selamat. "Oh ya, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini!" Sasuke melotot ke arah Sasuke.

Sai dan Ino hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hehehe…jangan dengarkan Ayam ini, ya. Dia kalau bicara memang seenaknya saja," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, Sasuke. Kalau kau mau belajar, silahkan datang ke rumahku," sambung Sai sambil berbisik.

Pletak!

"Kau ini, sama saja!" kesal Sakura setelah menjitak kepala Sai. "Cepat pergi sana! Dasar laki-laki," gumamnya kesal. Sai dan Ino pun segera turun dari panggung.

Sakura masih melotot pada Sasuke. "Apa?!" tanya Sasuke yang tidak nyaman dengan pelototan Sakura.

"Kau ini benar-benar mesum!" gumam Sakura, takut didengar oleh tamu undangan yang lain.

"Semua laki-laki memang begitu," jawab Sasuke. "Ohya, kau kan masih punya banyak hutang padaku," Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat hutang Sakura yang masih menumpuk.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita kan sudah bertunangan, kenapa masih menagih hutangmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hutang adalah hutang, tentu saja harus dibayar," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, nanti aku akan _mentransfer_-nya," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan menjadi sopirku lagi," jawab Sasuke dengan nada tegas.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Sakura tidak terima.

"Agar kau selalu tetap di sisiku setiap aku pergi kemanapun. Dan, karena kau adalah satu-satunya sopirku yang paling cantik."

Cup.

Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dengan tiba-tiba secara sekilas. Sontak wajah Sakura menjadi merah. Para tamu yang melihat adegan romantis itu pun berseru, "Oouh…" seperti saat menonton Telenovela di TV.

Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi gombal seperti ini? Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang masih menganga tidak percaya, mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

Cup.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang mengecup pipi Sasuke, saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Karena saat itulah, posisi Sasuke sama tinggi dengan Sakura, sehingga ia tidak kesulitan untuk menggapai pipi Sasuke.

"Sisuitt…!" terdengar suara siulan yang berasal dari mulut Naruto, tentu saja. Siapa orang yang paling heboh di sini, selain dia.

Seketika wajah Sasuke pun menjadi merah dan memanas. Sakura menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. Sakura puas bisa membalas Sasuke. Dan ia bahagia, bisa bersama Sasuke. Orang yang mudah-mudahan akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, sampai akhir hayat mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling melempar senyum. Senyum kebagahiaan yang akan mengawali kehidupan mereka berdua.

***SELESAI***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note:<span>**

Hehe…#cengar cengir

Akhirnya fict ini selesai juga. Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Hehe

Ok. Aku segera menyeselesaikan ini sampai lembur. Agar bisa menjalankan hari raya lebara dengan lega. ^_^

Terima kasih untuk semua, maaf, chapter ini benar-benar jelek. Pokoknya, hancurlah.

Untuk semua, saya mohon maaf lahir batin, ya? Selamat hari raya idul fitri ^-^

Sampai berjumpa di fict-q yang selanjutnya. \(^-^)/ #lambai-lambai

* * *

><p><strong><span>Balasan Review Chapter 11:<span>**

**Uchiha rin: **Salam kenal juga rin ^-^. Menurutku memang begitu. Kurang deg gitu #apaan itu. Ini udah update. ^-^ Dan makasih sudah review ^-^.

**Kakaru niachinaha: **hehe..ini udah update lagi (last chapter). Kalau yang ini kurang panjang nggak, ya? Kabarku baik kok. Ru sendiri bagaimana? makasih sudah review ^-^.

** : **Hahaha…ini aku udah update chapter yang terakhir. Terima kasih untuk temen-temen sasusaku lovers yang telah memberiku semangat. Terima kasih banyak. Dan makasih sudah review ^-^.

**Retno UchiHaruno: **sudah tahu kan yang menang siapa. Hihihi. Ini udah update. Dan makasih sudah review ^-^.

**Momo Haruyuki**: terima kasih udah suka ^-^. Ini udah update. Terima kasih udah mau makasih sudah review ^-^.

**Wawan: **makasih sudah suka ma fict-q** ^-^. **Dan makasih sudah review ^-^.

**Tomat dan cherry: **hey hey juga Nabila ^-^. Hehe…ini aku update kilat, sekilat mungkin. Dan makasih sudah review ^-^.

**Scy Momo Cherry: **hey momo, hehe. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Boleh-boleh saja kok. Aku malah seneng. Dan makasih sudah review ^-^.

**Sung Rae Ki**: hey, Rae. Apa kabar? Ini udah aku update sekilat yang aku bisa. Terima kasih dah mau nunggu lamaaa banget sampe lumutan. Hihihi. Dan makasih sudah review ^-^.

**Queen Devil: **Hehe…aku tetep berterima kasih karena udah baca n review. Makasih banget ^-^.

Ini udah lanjut kok. Chapter yang terakhir.

**MAKASIH SEMUANYA J ATAS SEMANGAT N REVIEW N JUGA DAH SEMPETIN BACA FIC-Q YANG JELEK INI. TUNGGU CHAP SELANJUTNYA YA J. JANGAN LUPA KASIH MASUKAN JUGA J**

**Makasih juga untuk semua reader fanfict-q yang belum sempet review. Mungkin lain kali bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk review. ^-^**

**N **

**_KEEP SMILE! _**

.


End file.
